Cancion de Cuna
by Mariposa0270
Summary: Una historia un poco diferente diria yo. ... Espero que la disfruten... La nieve traía consigo lamentos inconsolables, el frío y el invierno lloraban sobre la ciudad de calles blancas y desiertas,
1. Chapter 1

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**Capitulo 01**

**Memorias**

Enero de 1926….

Chicago Illinois

La nieve traía consigo lamentos inconsolables, el frío y el invierno lloraban sobre la ciudad de calles blancas y desiertas, había sido una de las peores nevadas en muchos años. Por tal motivo las personas trataban de mantenerse calentitas cada cual refugiado en su casa, ricos y pobres tenían que compartir el tempestuoso clima.

Es aquí en uno de los barrios bajos de Chicago, donde una casa se iluminaba con la vela que amenazaba con extinguirse. No había lujos en ella, había tenido que vender casi todo quedándose solo con lo más necesario, una mesa de madera rustica, dos sillas, un pequeño gabinete y la minúscula cocina, el cuarto de fondo solo tenia una cama matrimonial y una mesita de centro, la ropa se guardaba en un viejo baúl. El baúl de los secretos, solía decir la pequeña Rebeca, quien compartía la habitación con su madre, una mujer de 28 años.

-Cariño - llamo la mujer desde el umbral de la puerta, - la cena esta lista. - La pequeña de solo seis años corrió hacia la cocina dispuesta a darse un banquete con las delicias que su madre preparaba solo para ella, la cena consistía en pan tostado untado con mantequilla y un vaso de leche bien caliente.

-¡Que rico! - Exclamo la pequeña al sentarse frente a la mesa. - Pero mama, es que ¿tú no piensas cenar?

-No cariño, yo ya he cenado en el hospital – mintió – Solo tomare un poco de leche para calentarme – La mujer sonrió pero se preguntó internamente si seria correcto tomar la leche que posiblemente le haría falta a su hija mañana.

-Si papa estuviera aquí – comento la niña con ojos alegres – Estaría feliz con esta cena, a el le encantaba el pan con mantequilla ¿verdad mama?

-Rebeca……

-Pero no tienes que estar triste mami, recuerda lo que papa decía, lo importante no es comer, sino comer juntos… y el, esta con nosotras, siempre esta en nuestro corazón.

-Cariño…. La mujer derramo un par de lágrimas silenciosas, hacia poco mas de un año que su esposo había muerto y ella aun no asimilaba el hecho del todo, la verdad, era que le extrañaba muchísimo, extrañaba su sonrisa en las mañanas, sus ojos color miel, dulces y apacibles, extrañaba sus mimos y cariños, los que prodigaba tanto para su esposa como para su hija, su única hija.

Mientras el estuvo vivo, nada les había faltado, en aquellos días la casa parecía siempre estar llena de vida, comían lo mejor y si no Vivian en riqueza, por lo menos el sueldo de ambos alcanzaba para no sufrir ningún tipo de carestía.

-Mama, cuéntame de nuevo como se conocieron – Suplico la niña mientras movía inquietamente las piernas bajo la mesa.

-Rebeca, te lo he contado cientos de veces

-No importa me gusta escucharlo, me gusta saber como vine al mundo.

-Oh, Esta bien.

_Corría el año de 1919, Yo tenía 21 años y la guerra recién había terminado, la gripa española parecía controlada al fin y el mundo parecía recuperarse un poco de aquellas plagas que le habían hecho perder el control. A mis 21 años era la única de mi circulo de amigos que aun no se había comprometido en matrimonio, ni siquiera tenia novio, o un pretendiente, pues aun vivía en el campo, sin embargo he de decir que era feliz o al menos así lo creía, hasta que conocí a tu padre….. _

_Charles Donovith, era un joven medico de 24 años, había estudiado medicina en Washington donde residía desde los 12 años, cuando había llegado allí a vivir con su viejo tío Raymons, quien se haría cargo de el, debido a la muerte de sus padres._

**-O sea mis abuelos**

**-Así es… - La niña se acomodo en la mesa, recargando cabeza en su mano.**

_Cuando Charles se recibió, al poco tiempo murió su tío, esto lo dejaba solo, pues no tenia mas parientes, por lo menos ninguno que el conociera, así que hizo maletas y partió rumbo a una nueva asignación, un hombre muy poderoso llamado William Alberth Awndry, le había ofrecido un puesto como doctor para niños en un orfanato cerca de Lakewood, un pueblo a las orillas del río Michigan._

**-El hogar de Pony ¿Cierto Mami?**

**-Cierto cariño, - La mujer carraspeó dos veces – Prosigo**

**-Prosigue – Contesto la pequeña con una sonrisa.**

_Charles llego al orfanato Pony al atardecer, estaba oscureciendo ya, cuando el pudo avistar la torre del edificio, se encamino hacia la ladera y entonces llego al cerco, fue entonces que vio a una joven que parecía lavar algo en un rustico lavadero. El muchacho se acerco sin hacer ruido, en realidad no era su intención asustar a la muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas a el, pero lo logro, la joven se giro y dio tremendo brinco acompañado de un ensordecedor grito._

_-¡¡No se acerque!!¡¡Se lo advierto!! – Grito ella apuntando al joven con una gran zanahoria en mano._

_-¿Me esta amenazando con una zanahoria? - Pregunto el muchacho un tanto incrédulo. La muchacha miro entonces la legumbre en su mano pero no se aminalò, alzo la verdura sobre su cabeza y con voz clara y fuerte reitero. _

_-Es una zanahoria muy peligrosa, puedo descalabrarlo con ella_

_-Oh vaya – dijo el alzando las manos en señal de derrota – entonces me rindo. Amo mi cabeza. – Le dijo señalándola con una mano y un gracioso puchero - Pero por favor, podría bajar su peligrosa arma._

_-¿Eh?_

_-No le haré daño, lo juro. Soy Charles Donovith el nuevo doctor de esta institución._

_-¿Charles Donovith?¿El nuevo doctor? ¡Oh valla lo siento tanto1 es que últimamente ha habido algunos asaltos por estos lugares y pensé, yo pensé… En verdad lo siento – Se excuso la chica muy apenada – Alberth no dijo que usted llegara hoy, lo esperábamos hasta mañana, además pensé que el nuevo doctor seria un hombre viejo y serio._

_-Oh lamento mucho decepcionarle, pero no, no soy tan viejo y en cuanto a lo de serio, pues tal vez, solo un poco – La joven soltó sonora carcajada y el doctor pensó que ella era realmente bonita y dulce._

_-Mi nombre es Candice Waith, y soy la enfermera del hogar _

_-Que bien, supongo debe de ser muy eficiente señorita Waith,_

_-bueno que le puedo decir, amo mi trabajo, pero hay cosas que no puedo atender por obvias razones, por eso le pedí a Alberth que me ayudara a conseguir un buen doctor y usted parece muy dedicado. Pero por favor pase, necesito que conozca a las encargadas del lugar, la señorita Pony Y Hermana Maria._

_El muchacho entro a la recepción, donde se encontró con dos amables damas que lo recibieron con singular alegría y amabilidad. Después de las presentaciones formales el hombre fue conducido por Candice a la que seria su habitación._

_-Ha sido un gusto conocerla señorita Aundry – Le dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación._

_-Claro que no, el placer a sido todo mío, desde mañana empezaremos a trabajar juntos, le mostrare la pequeña clínica y conocerá a los niños. Aquí yo no soy solo la enfermera, también tengo otros quehaceres, así que supongo que algunas veces, tendrá que prescindir de mi ayuda – Explico un tanto apenada_

_-Esta bien, no se preocupe – El joven le sonrió_

_-Buenas noches entonces_

_-Buenas noches…_

_La mañana le dio los buenos días a Charles, con su risa veraniega, el viento meció los mechones de su cabello negro y el sol alimento sus expectativas de un buen y tranquilo día. Escucho unos pasos detenerse frente a su puerta y luego el toquido sobre ella. Se apresuro a abrir, encontrando a la joven enfermera frente a el. Así con la claridad del día, la muchacha pudo distinguir claramente las facciones del rostro del joven, era en verdad muy apuesto, sus ojos eran limpios y claros, su mirada placida y alegre era solo rivalizada con su sonrisa blanca. Los labios eran carnosos y redondos de un rosa brillante._

_-Buenos días doctor- Saludo ella bajando la mirada._

_-Por favor, llámame Charles. Si vamos a vivir en el mismo lugar es mejor tratarnos con familiaridad ¿No te parece?_

_-Ah si claro, entonces Charles, el desayuno esta casi listo. Vamos desayunemos antes de que despierten los niños._

_-Bien – El hombre cerro la puerta tras de si. – Y dime Candy, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?_

_-Pues trabajo aquí desde los 17 años_

_-¿En serio? Y que edad tienes ahora_

_-21 años – La muchacha sonrió – Pero Charles, no debería hacerme esa pregunta, recuerde; a una dama no se le pregunta la edad._

_-Lo… lo ciento, en verdad, no era mi intención ofenderla_

_-Es solo broma, no estoy ofendida_

_-Ah ya veo, le gusta gastar bromas a los desconocidos_

_-Pero usted no es un desconocido, me ha dicho su nombre y desde hoy seremos colegas ¿Cierto?_

_-Cierto, aunque he de confesar que nunca antes había trabajado en un orfanato, creo que nunca estuve en uno antes, debe ser un trabajo muy animador_

_-Lo es, los niños son realmente amorosos, sobre todo aquí, la señorita Pony y Sor Maria dan todo de si para que estos niños crezcan con valores morales elevados._

_-Entiendo ¿Cómo supiste de este empleo? – La joven sonrió._

_-Es que yo me crié aquí... – El muchacho se sintió repentinamente muy avergonzado_

_-Lo siento yo…_

_-Esta bien, este ha sido mi hogar desde siempre, me gusta este lugar, la señorita Pony y Sor Maria, son mis dos madres, de manera que estoy con mi familia, por favor tome asiento, hoy tenemos huevos con jamón o si prefiere huevos con tocino, puede tomar te, café, o leche caliente. Y aquí hay fruta._

_-Permíteme ayudarte – Dijo inmediatamente el hombre, que se colgó un delantal y tomo presto un par de huevos. Candy lo vio muy animado mientras ponía el sartén en la lumbre y freía un poco de tocino, como todo un chef._

_-No sabia que supiera cocinar – Comento ella alegremente. Era curioso ella solo recordaba a alguien así, a su mente vinieron inmediatamente imágenes de un hombre rubio y alto, entrar a una pequeña cocina…. – Alberth….- Suspiro ella cariñosamente, aquellos días no volverían jamás. _

_-¿Alberth? – El muchacho sonrió y esto ilumino su rostro, dándole una maravillosa sensación de calor a la linda muchacha – ¿El señor Aundry? ¿Cómo quieres los tuyos - pregunto rápidamente mientras tomaba otro par de huevos en la mano._

_-Igual que los tuyos, estará bien. Alberth Aundry es un gran amigo mío. El mejor._

_-Ah ya veo – El muchacho respiro aliviado._

_-Mas que eso – El doctor la miro un tanto desilusionado – El me adopto como su hija cuando tenia trece años_

_-¿De verdad?- Pregunto recuperándose un poco - Es un hombre muy joven, bueno por lo menos para tener una hija como tu._

_-Si, bueno – Dijo ella mientras picaba una manzana y fresas – El hecho es que ya no importa, le pedí que me repudiara hace tres años y el acepto a regañadientes._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ser la hija de un hombre importante como el debe ser todo un suceso._

_-El asunto es que, no me llevo muy bien con la familia, excepto con Archi y Any de ahí en fuera, son solo problemas, mi adopción ya le había traído bastantes penas al pobre así que le pedí me repudiara, no tenia caso tener una hija como yo, de todos modos ni siquiera uso su nombre._

_-Candy! …._

_-Charles!!! El tocino se quema!!!!!_

_-Eh? Como? Ah el tocino ¡!!! – El muchacho aparto los ojos de Candy para dirigirlos al sartén humeante mientras con el cucharón rascaba lo quemado del aceite. _

_-Oh lo ciento – Se disculpo muy avergonzado mientras Candy tiraba la tira de carne chamuscada._

_-No hay problema – La muchacha le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, aquí hay mas – Por lo menos desde que Alberth decidió apadrinar el orfanato, no nos hace falta nada y se ha ampliado la construcción de manera que ahora alojamos a 30 niños, gran diferencia a cuando solo había cupo para 10. – Ella sonrió y el muchacho se sintió repentinamente orgulloso de trabajar hombro a hombro con esta alegre y gentil joven. _

_El muchacho la analizo en un segundo, no era muy alta, pero era delgada y de suaves curvas, tenia el pelo brillante y rizado, los ojos de ella eran de un verde esmeralda y su cara estaba salpicada por una multitud de graciosas pecas en un tono de rosa muy tenue, que le daban a su rostro una expresión infantil y dulce. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, y la joven le pidió al hombre que diera las gracias por los alimentos. Una vez, mientras disfrutaban el desayuno el joven sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si ella tenía novio._

_-¿Qué pregunta!! – Ella sonrió – No tengo, creo que aquí no hay mucho de donde pueda uno escoger._

_-Bueno, mas de uno debe haber notado lo bonita que usted es, es extraño que siendo tan agradable y hermosa no tenga pretendientes – La muchacha enmudeció ante el comentario._

_-…….._

_-Gracias por el halago, pero usted también es soltero ¿O me equivoco?_

_-Bueno en mi caso es diferente – Dijo el sorbiendo su café – Me dedique tanto a mis estudios que nunca tuve tiempo de tratar a alguna chica linda. Dime, todas las chicas de por aquí son tan bonitas como tu?_

_-Charles!!!_

_-Buenos días a ambos – La señorita Pony irrumpió en el comedor – Veo que se han levantado con apetito, OH no por favor doctor, siéntese - Pidió la mujer al ver al joven levantarse ante la presencia de la anciana. – Solo tomare un poco de café con leche y pan con mantequilla_

_-¿Pan con mantequilla?_

_-Si_

_-Candy, no me dijiste que había pan con mantequilla – Regaño el joven sonriendo._

_-No? Ah pues lo siento, quieres una rebanada_

_-Por favor, el pan con mantequilla es mi favorito……._

**-Supongo que en eso te pareces a tu padre – Comento animada Candy – Fue entonces que noto a su pequeñita, se había quedado dormida mientras escuchaba aquella historia que tanto le gustaba. – Tenerte a ti es como tener a tu padre, es una lastima que no te parezcas a el – Y ciertamente no se equivocaba, la niña era el vivo retrato infantil de la rubia. El mismo cabello rizado, la misma nariz respingada, las mismas pecas y el mismo tono de verde en sus ojos.**

**La mujer tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama que compartían desde la muerte de Charles. Candy pensó en lo fría que la habitación resultaba sin la presencia de quien fuera su compañero. Decidió que era momento de ir a la cama también, mañana tendría que trabajar en el hospital.**

**-Becky, Becky, vamos linda, arriba dormilona – La niña se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la cama, su carita somnolienta le debía resultar muy graciosa a su madre debido a la sonrisa que tenia en los labios, aunque pensándolo bien ella siempre tenia esa sonrisa.**

**-Mama – Bostezo – Es muy temprano y hace frío – Castaño los dientes**

**-Lo siento tanto mi amor, pero debes ser una niña valiente y ponerte en pie, son las 7:10 y tu entrada es a las 8:00. El que la escuela este a solo dos cuadras de aquí, no es excusa para levantarte tarde.**

**-MmmH - La muchachita se estiro lo más que pudo mientras retozaba como un gatito.**

**-Vamos, vamos – Candy sonrió internamente, escuela, palabra sacrílega para cualquier niño, por lo menos para cualquier niño que le gustara dormir hasta tarde, en eso se parece a mi – Pensó divertida Candice, mientras recordaba cuan doloroso era para ella levantarse a las 7:00 de la mañana en el hogar de Pony y luego en el San Pablo. El san Pablo, suspiro imperceptiblemente, mientras recordaba un par de ojos azules que hacia casi 10 años no miraba.**

**-Mama!!! – Hablo por tercera vez Rebeca jalando su falda.**

**-Ah Si, sobre la mesa**

**-¿Sobre la mesa? Pero si yo solo quiero avena.**

**-¡Hay mi amor! Lo siento tanto, tu madre esta un poco distraída esta mañana. Se sentaron a desayunar dieron las gracias y disfrutaron los huevos con jamón que había para ese día. Rebeca tomo también un poco de avena con leche.**

**-He dejado la mitad para ti – Anuncio orgullosa la niña de su buena acción**

**-MI cielo gracias – Candy nunca rechazaba los regalos de su hija, ella creía que esa era su manera de enseñarle a compartir, trataba de mostrarse alegre con cada presente que por muy insignificante pareciera, ella sabia que esto la motivaba a seguir dando de si. **

**- apresúrate a arreglarte ¿quieres? Faltan 10 minutos para las 8:00 y tu maestra es muy disciplinada. Llegaremos tarde.**

**Madre he hija dejaron el apartamento a toda prisa, mientras corrían a través de las calles, tomadas de la mano. Los trasuntes intentaban en vano esquivarlas, mientras las miraban correr a toda velocidad.**

**La noche cayo sobre Chicago, como el día anterior el frio no se hizo esperar, pero con la diferencia de que ahora no nevaba.**

**-Mama, ha dejado de nevar – Señalo la niña mirando hacia la calle y apuntando con su dedito hacia fuera.**

**-Eso es bueno, mami trabaja mucho y además quitar la nieve que se acumula en la entrada pues es un fastidio.**

**-Extraño que este en casa – Comento la niña, el tono de voz triste – Si papa viviera no tendrías que hacerlo.**

**-Pero papi no esta aquí, cielo y la vida debe continuar. Mi amor llora tanto como quieras – Dijo la rubia a su pequeña al ver una lágrima brotar de sus inocentes ojos claros. – Mas nunca te derrotes – Se acerco para abrazarla - papa nos quiso mucho y nosotras lo amamos a el, el ya no esta, pero nosotros debemos seguir, mientras nosotros lo recordemos el vivirá en nuestras memorias.**

**-Mama ¿estabas muy enamorada de papa cuando se casaron?**

**-Estaba loca por el – Candy sonrió – Supongo que por eso le di el si tan rápido. Fue un noviazgo relámpago de 6 mesecitos. - La niña se acomodo en el asiento. Y Candy tomo su anterior posición.**

**-¿Y el te amaba mucho? ¿Verdad?**

**-¡Muchísimo! Y cuando tú naciste, fuiste una verdadera bendición de Dios. Los hijos son eso, una bendición. – Aseguro la rubia, mientras continuaba con las flores de papel que vendería el siguiente día.**

**-Mama ¿Por qué me llamaron Rebeca? – Pregunto la niña mientras hacia a un lado el cuaderno y la pluma.**

**-Era el nombre de la madre de Alberth**

**-MmmH ¿algún día conoceré al tío Alberth? Yo nunca lo he visto, se fue cuando yo solo era un bebe **

**-No lo se amor, no lo se. – Suspiro largamente. Miro a su hija distraída de sus deberes escolares - Rebeca deja de hacerte la disimulada y sigue con tu tarea.**

**-Ah!! Mama!!**

**-Vamos, vamos, quiero ir a la cama temprano hoy. – La niña tomo el lápiz y siguió con el abecedario. Mientras Candy se hundía en sus recuerdos, a la vez que ponía en orden las flores de papel.**

_-Candy, es una hermosa niña, tiene el mismo tono de tus ojos – El hombre sostenía a la pequeña mientras la madre lo observaba recostada en su cama._

_-Gracias Alberth, es un hermoso regalo del cielo._

_-Lo se – Le devolvió la bebe a su madre – Candy, tal vez no es el mejor momento de decirte esto, pero quiero hacerlo puesto que no podré hacerlo después._

_-¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto el nuevo Padre._

_-No charles, no pasa nada malo, es solo que…_

_-Porque miras así Alberth, te noto raro… - Candy no se equivocaba, la expresión de su querido amigo era de profunda tristeza._

_-Bueno muchachos, solo quería decirles que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, parto dentro de dos días, hacia continente africano, he estado posponiendo este viaje por largo, largo tiempo – Se detuvo un momento al observar las lagrimas de su pupila_

_-Pero Alberth ¿Volverás pronto?_

_-NO lo creo Candy, he arreglado que Archi se quede al frente de los negocios, este viaje que haré tomara mucho tiempo, lo había pospuesto porque no quería que te quedaras sola, pero ahora eres una mujer adulta, esposa y madre, no necesitas mas de mi, se muy bien que Charles te cuidara como si fuera yo mismo…_

_-Claro que si – Dijo Charles – soy su esposo y mi deber es velar tanto por mi esposa como por mi hija._

_-No quiero que te vayas Alberth – Candy se sentó en el lecho llorosa, tomando una de las manos de su protector – Quiero que veas crecer a mi hija, quiero que estés aquí cuando de sus primeros pasos, eres mas que mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, Alberth._

_-El rubio la abrazo para consolarla – No me iré para siempre, Candy, no se cuanto tiempo me vaya, ni cuanto tiempo tarde en volver, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, mi corazón me llama, tu me entiendes pequeña, me dejaras ir, viéndote sonreír ¿verdad?_

_-Dale un beso a mi hija y también tu bendición – Suplico a rubia acercando la bebe hacia el rubio_

_-Le doy un beso y también mi bendición – El hombre beso a la niña, mientras le dirigía algunas palabras amorosas a su "sobrina"_

_-No podré ir a darte mis adioses a la estación, no si te vas pasado mañana._

_-Me voy mañana de Lakewood y pasado mañana de Chicago_

_-Oh Alberth – Sollozo - te extrañare tanto, tanto_

_Y Así después de haberle dado un fuerte apretón de manos al doctor, se fue… Al principio Candy recibía cartas de su amigo, donde este le relataba anécdotas interesantes de su viaje, aunque nunca daba su paradero, Candice suponía que esto se debía a que el rubio siempre estaba viajando, pero con el paso del tiempo, las cartas se habían enviado mas y mas lentamente, hasta que un día cesaron del todo. Con Alberth Viajando, Archi y Any en Londres, se había quedado sola. La muerte de su esposo había sido un golpe demasiado duro, pero ella siempre había tenido ese carácter animoso que siempre la sacaba del atolladero, por eso no se daba nunca por vencida._

-Mama ¿Quieres revisar mi tarea? – Pidió Rebeca sacando a Candy de sus meditaciones al tiempo que le mostraba el cuaderno garrapateado.

-Bueno, sin duda sacaste a la letra de tu padre, doctor tenia que ser.

-¡Mama!!!

-Vamos, vamos, es que no sabes apreciar una buena broma, a ver veamos. Muy bien – Dijo al terminar de revisar el trabajo de su hija. – Ahora si, amor a la cama. Vistete y làvate los dientes, el bicarbonato esta en la mesita de centro

-Si mama – La niña corrió hacia el baño con su cepillo en mano. Una vez instalada en la cama, la rubia le dio las buenas noches.

-No olvides decir tus oraciones – Le recordó

-No lo olvidare mami.

-Bien, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer, este es de parte mía – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y este otro – le dio una en la frente – es de papa.

-Mami?

-Si cielo

-Te quiero

-También yo mi cielo, también yo…

-Nunca te iras ¿verdad? Nunca vas a dejarme…

-Nunca mi amor, nunca – Sin embargo, nosotros los seres humanos no podemos prometer cosas que no sabemos si cumpliremos, el hombre no tiene el dominio sobre su vida, sobre el futuro, Candy lo sabia, sin embargo no quería ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

La rubia miro de nuevo su reloj de pared, pasaban de las 11:00 p.m. pronto ella terminaría el pedido de flores de papel que había recibido, aun recordaba como había aprendido hacerlas, de uno de sus pacientes, cuando trabajaba en el Santa Juana. Recordó que ese paciente también conocía a… El llamado a la puerta corto el hilo de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Se Pregunto Candy, mientras se levantaba para ir a contestar el llamado en la puerta – Si es el señor Simons que quiere el dinero de la renta, va a escucharme, estas no son horas de hacer cobros.

La mujer abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un enorme ramo de flores.

-¿pero que? – No tuvo mucho tiempo de preguntarse que significaba esto, pronto el hombre que le hacia entrega de las rosas dio su asqueroso rostro a vista. – ¿¿Neil?? ¡¡ Neil!!¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo – Trato de hablar con firmeza pero sin levantar la voz. Su hija dormía en la habitación contigua.

-¿Es así como me recibes después de tanto tiempo, Candy? – El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa. – Y yo que me molesto en traerte flores

-Pues no te molestes tanto – Le dijo regresándole el ramo – Y por favor, regresa por donde viniste.

-¿No tienes algo de café? Es una noche fría

-He dicho que te vallas – Alego la rubia con furia dirigiéndose hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta para que el saliera, sintiéndose impotente.

Neal había dejado de ser un muchachito débil y flacucho, ahora era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero era un mal hombre. El dinero, como sucede en muchos casos, había hecho gala de presencia, de manera que el con sus conexiones fuertes podía comprar a quien se dejara.

– No voy a repetirlo una vez mas Neil, te vas o…

-¿O que? – Desafió el poniéndose de pie y acercándose fieramente a la joven mujer.

-¿Estas bebido? – La muchacha percibió el aliento alcohólico en el hombre - ¡Sal de mi casa!

-Estoy bebido pero no borracho – Alego el hombre, cerrando de un portazo - ¿Cuándo me darás tu respuesta?

-Ya sabes mi respuesta – Candy avanzo hacia al otro lado de la habitación al sentir tan cerca al hombre, tenia miedo, miedo por ella y por su hija - ¡Nunca!

-¡Ya me canse de tus negativas, Candice de tus evasiones, de tus largas y tus desprecios voy a tomar lo que quiero ahora. – El pánico se dibujo en sus bellas facciones, y el hombre sonrió con maldad. Quiso correr hacia la cocina, el hombre le atajo y la tomo por los brazos violentamente, mientras la arrojaba con fuerza hacia el suelo, la mujer miro con horror como el se echaba encima de ella, era por demás tanto grito, manoteo y patadas, era por demás tanto llanto y suplicas para que la soltara, pero estaba decidida a que el no la tocaría.

-¡¡Mami!! – Grito la niña con un grito desgarrador - ¡¡Suelta a mi mami!! – La pequeña se abalanzó sobre la espalda del hombre y empezó a manotearlo, el soltó a la madre y sin contemplaciones aventó a la pequeñita que fue a dar contra el sillón del fondo. Candy horrorizada aprovecho esta distracción para tomar un jarrón que había caído muy cerca de ella y rompérselo en la cabeza.

-¡¡CANDY!! – Grito el hombre de dolor mientras se presionaba la cabeza con las manos y la sangre le brotaba a chorros, La mujer corrió hacia su hija que se encontraba junto a la puerta de la cocina, cuando Neal alzo la vista, la rubia le miraba desde la puerta junto a la niña, con cuchillo en mano.

-¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Vete o juro que…

-Esto no se quedara así, Candy, te juro que te vas a arrepentir – La amenazo mirando fijamente a la asustada Rebeca que se abrazaba a la falda de su madre, con su carita llorosa.

-¡¡Largo!! – Grito Candice, mas por temor que por convicción. El hombre levanto su sombrero y salio de la habitación. Candy corrió a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Le atravesó un sillón y la mesita que les servia como comedor.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente.

-Mami – la niña la miraba un tanto asustada – Tengo miedo de ese hombre.

-No nos hará daño cielo, mama fue imprudente al abrir sin preguntar. – Candice observo su alrededor, las flores de papel derramadas por toda la habitación, sillas tiradas y la mesa volcada, decidió poner orden el siguiente día, Ambas mujeres, se metieron a la cama entonces, pero la mayor no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

**Una semana entera con sus 7 días habían pasado ya, y de Neal ni sus luces. Candy no podía esperar nada bueno de esa repentina ausencia, ¿se habría dado por vencido ya? Era algo para dudarse ¿tan buen efecto había surtido el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza? Bueno, tal vez le había acomodado un par de neuronas. La rubia volvió a revisar el reloj de pared del hospital. Pronto seria hora para ir a recoger a su hija, aunque si salía temprano como había ocurrido en otras tantas ocasiones, la chiquilla se iría caminando a casa, junto a sus vecinos los niños Thompson, Steve el mayor tenia 11 años y era muy responsable, de todas maneras solo eran dos calles. Sin embargo…. Un dolor en su pecho le dijo que algo no estaba bien… - Sola a casa – Se dijo Candy y sin saber porque, se apresuro a buscar a Sarah, la jefa de enfermeras en turno, necesitaba salir antes, para recoger a su pequeña.**

**Rebeca caminaba tranquilamente por la acera nevada de aquella calle desierta, los niños Thompson hablaban amenamente sobre lo que harían por la tarde. Catherine sonreía cada vez que Steve decía algo chusco y Eddy, se burlaba de los zapatos raros de Joice. El día había estado un poco nublado, y como la maestra no se había sentido bien, les habían permitido volver a casa 2 horas antes. **

**Rebeca pensaba que aquello había sido algo maravilloso, precisamente, ella esperaba llegar a casa y limpiar la cocina, había escuchado a mama quejarse por la mañana, del tiempo que le hacia falta para hacer esto o aquello. Y la niñita se dijo que si realmente quería ser buena, pondría de su parte para que mama no trabajara tanto, pues la pequeña había notado que Candice Donovith trabajaba de sol a sol. El recuerdo de la pelea con el hombre malo, no se había borrado de su mente totalmente, su madre le había dicho que no pensara en ello y la niña lo había intentado, sin embargo….**

**Los niños escucharon un rechinar de llantas en la nieve, miraron horrorizados como un par de hombres altos y fuertes, envueltos en gabardinas oscuras y de sombrero, bajaban a toda velocidad y tomaban a Rebeca en brazos, por la fuerza. Steve siendo el mayor se abalanzó contra uno de los hombres, pero un tercero bajo del auto y le propino un golpe que lo tumbo contra la nieve. Sin embargo no perdió el conocimiento. Los hombres subieron al auto, mientras que Rebeca lloraba y se retorcía en los brazos del primero, pidiendo que la soltaran y llamando a su mama. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Los niños miraron los vehículos alejarse envueltos en llanto y confusión. Apenas los mayorcitos comprendían lo que había pasado, Rebeca había sido raptada……..**

**Continuara………… **

**A donde nos llevara esta historia, Espero que puedan descubrir conmigo la respuesta. No será una historia larga. Pretendo que no pasen de 6 Capítulos. Veremos que sucede. Un beso a todos.**

**Mariposa**

**15/01/06**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 02**

**HORFAND**

El mundo le daba vueltas vertiginosamente, de pronto un sudor frío, escapó a través de sus poros, segundos después su mente se bloqueo de tal manera que no podía pensar, ni siquiera recordaba como respirar, había olvidado algo tan normal y cotidiano como el inflamar sus pulmones con oxigeno. ¿Acaso su corazón había dejado de latir? Le hubiese gustado hacer preguntas, muchas preguntas, pero en lugar de eso, se desvaneció. Martha la madre de los chicos Thompson corrió en su auxilio.

-Candice, Candice, Oh Dios mío – La mujer parloteaba como loca, pero ella solo podía escuchar voces lejanas y distorsionadas que le decían cuan malvado podía ser el mundo contra ella.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era una broma cruel? Sin embargo dentro de su pecho sabia que los hijos de Martha eran buenos muchachos que jamás se atreverían a jugar con algo tan delicado como la vida de su pequeña Rebeca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la primera imagen que vio fue la de su pequeña nena de 6 años, la respiración se hizo acompasada y entonces miro claramente como Martha con los ojos llorosos, le miraba con compasión.

Candy se toco la cabeza, como tratando de cerciorarse de que estaba realmente ahí.

-Lo siento tanto Candice – La mujer se sorbió los mocos – mi hijo mayor trato de detenerlos pero eran hombres grandes y el solo un pequeño… Esto ha sido un verdadero, un verdadero – Y entonces hecho a llorar.

-¿Quién querría hacer algo así? – Pregunto el padre de los chicos.

-Necesito levantarme – Candy trato de sentarse en el sillón donde la habían acostado – Necesito saber si….

-No Candice, no se levante – Interrumpió Martha – Ha sido algo realmente espantoso y un shock para usted, debería…

-No puedo perder el tiempo en recriminaciones y autocompasión – Señalo Candy – Mi hija esta allá afuera – Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su expresión era de profunda tristeza – Ella debe estar asustada, es tan pequeña he indefensa, si algo llegara a pasarle Martha yo… yo… moriría – Candy prorrumpió en llanto – Se quien tiene a mi hija y también lo que quiere… - se puso en pie y con paso decidido tomo su bolso saliendo del apartamento de los Thompson.

Había ido por su niña a la escuela, tras no encontrarla, había decidido buscarla en casa de los Thompson, fue allí donde le habían dado la lamentable noticia.

Hacia frío, vaya que hacia frío, estaba asustada, triste, extrañaba a mami y además tenia hambre, mucha hambre. Rebeca miro de nuevo a los hombres que jugaban pokar en una mesa, eran hombres feos, olían mal y fumaban sin parar. La pequeña que estaba hecha un ovillo en una de las esquinas escuchaba su estomago crujir y se preguntaba que hacia allí, donde estaba su mami y quienes eran esos señores con risas sardónicas. Un par de lagrimitas rodaron por sus mejillas blancas y tersas, los labios rosas de la niña temblaban ligeramente.

-He Billy, la mocosa esta llorando, tal vez deberíamos darle una tunda para que lo haga con ganas ¿No crees? – El hombre la miro con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Vamos, vamos, el jefe ha dicho que la raptáramos, no que la golpeáramos – miro fijamente a la niña. Rebeca abrió grandes los ojos

–Eh tu mocosa, ¿Por qué lloras? – La niña no contesto, se limito a mirarlo con curiosidad. – Te he preguntado algo niña – Se acerco a ella, con paso fiero.

-Te he escuchado - la niña se abrazo a si misma – Tu tienes los ojos de papa.

-¿Lo ojos de papa? – Los demás hombres echaron a reír

– Vaya Contigo Bob, parece que aquí tienes una hija – La niña los miro con rabia.

-¿Y que de malo tendría que fuera mi papi? Mami dice que soy una buena niña ¿usted tiene hijos señor? Mama siempre dice que los hijos son una bendición de Dios. – El aludido agacho la cabeza.- Mi papi era muy bueno – Prosiguió la niña – Si usted tiene unos ojos tan bonitos como papa, tal vez también tenga el corazón de su mismo tamaño – No hubo respuesta de nadie y las carcajadas cesaron.

-Rebeca es tu nombre ¿Cierto pequeña?

-Si, pero mami me dice Becky, si quiere usted también puede llamarme así.- Entonces sonrió. Era la sonrisa mas bella que cualquiera de los tres presentes hubiese visto antes, clara, pura y sincera.

-Becky – Hablo el primero – Debes tener hambre pequeña, toma un poco de pan ¿Tomas café? – El hombre se rasco la cabeza

-Mami no deja que tome café, pero puedo tomar leche caliente, mami dice que es buena para dormir – Pero que niña mas dulce… bonita, dulce y graciosa.

Los tres hombres se hicieron la misma pregunta ¿Para que querría alguien hacer daño a semejante preciosura de nena?

-Yo tengo una nenita de tres años – Confeso Bob – Espero que cuando tenga tu edad sea tan educada y gentil como tu, pequeña damita. – Por respuesta la niña le sonrió.

-Oye niña ¿Sabes jugar cartas?

-Royer ¡Que pregunta! Es una niñita.

-Mama me enseño a jugar algo con cartas, pero no recuerdo bien el juego – Aclaro la chiquilla.

-Pero sarta de haraganes ¿Qué rayos imaginan que están haciendo? – Una molesta tercera voz les gritaba desde las escaleras de la entrada.

-Ah, eh Jefe, nosotros solo…

-¿Dónde esta la niña? – Bob sintió claramente la manita pequeña de Rebeca apretar la suya con fuerza

-Eh pues, esta, es esta… - Hablo Bob acercando a Rebeca al hombre que hablaba a gritos. Se veía diferente a los otros hombres, usaba un traje muy bonito y tenia el rostro de alguien que vive bien.

-Bien, Rebeca, ven conmigo preciosa – La niña dudo antes de tomar la mano que el hombre le ofrecía – Te llevare a un lugar donde podrás estar mejor.

Los hampones, se miraron todos con una pregunta en sus rostros cansados ¿Qué pretendía hacer Marlon con la niña? Pero ellos no cuestionarían, su trabajo era la crueldad y nunca daban marcha atrás, a menos que hubiera ordenes de por medio.

-¿Me llevara con mami? – Pregunto la pequeña en un gesto inocente mientras el hombre le colocaba un abrigo sucio y mal oliente.

-¡No!¡Nunca mas volverás con mami! – Le aseguro el hombre con rostro frío – Tu mamà esta muerta y tu no volverás a verla jamás – Rebeca miro al hombre con sorpresa

¿Qué mami estaba muerta? Muerta, Rebeca sabia lo que era morir, su papa había muerto y nunca jamás lo había vuelto ha ver, morir era dolor y llanto, cuando papi había muerto, mama había llorado por días enteros, No, su mami no podía….. Era mentira – Se dijo la niña con fuerza - su mama nunca la engañaba y ella le había dicho, no, le había prometido que se quedaría para siempre con ella.

-No es verdad mami esta viva, viva!! – La niña se tapo los oídos con ambas manos – mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Ya, venga, deja de llorar, no estoy para aguantar berrinches de niñas bobas, deja de llorar o te daré una paliza – La sacudió con fuerza - ¿Entendiste? – Le grito mientras le apretaba los hombros con las manos. Su rostro muy cerca de ella.

Bob estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Royer se lo impidió tomándole por el brazo.

-Oye Marlon, ¿Qué harás con la niña? – Pregunto Royer un poco intrigado, no era que le importara pero… El hombre le regreso una mirada fría.

-Como es una huérfana – Dijo mirando a la niña que le miraba con ojos acuosos – Ira a un orfanato.

-Era de suponerse – Aseguro Billy encogiendo los hombros – Ese es tu negocio eh, Marlon.

-Pero no se quedara en Chicago – Aclaro – Ira directo a la ciudad de los rascacielos ¿Te gusta New York niña? Porque ese será tu hogar desde mañana… huérfana.

La puerta de la mansión era tal como la recordaba, grande, imponente y soberbia, tal como los dueños se presumían, les faltaba humildad y vida, les faltaba corazón se dijo la mujer entrando a la casa.

-La puerta de la servidumbre es por detrás –Le dijo un hombre rígido que la recibió con malas maneras.

-No he venido ha pedir empleo, quiero ver al señor Leegan

-El señor Leegan no recibe visitas el día de hoy – Respondió el mayordomo después de analizar la apariencia de la mujer rápidamente. Era bonita, tenía un rostro de ángel y un cuerpo fino, pero los harapos con los que se vestían delataban su humilde origen. ¿Para que querría ver al señor? Se respondió inmediatamente que la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – Pregunto la voz de una dama distinguida desde las escaleras, era bonita sin duda, pero muy superficial.

-Esta mujer quiere ver a su esposo, madame – La mujer le dio una mirada reconcorosa a Candice que le miraba con seriedad.

-¿Usted busca a mi esposo? ¿Para que le busca? OH eso no importa El no esta disponible ahora, Edward, déle una limosna y que se vaya. – La mujer dio la media vuelta para volver por donde había llegado pero la voz de la rubia la detuvo.

-No he venido por limosnas, necesito hablar con Neel, dígale por favor que Candy esta aquí.

-¿Candy? - Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre, la sombra de su matrimonio, la infelicidad de su vida, la palabra que susurraba su esposo por las noches, durante sus noches, no era posible, la arrastrada que era, era…. – La furia se dibujo en sus facciones.

-¡¡Largo de mi casa!! – Grito la mujer - ¡¡Deje de buscar a mi esposo y vallase!! Por basura como usted, mujeres de dignidad como yo sufrimos.

-Se equivoca usted no entiende… - Se aferro a los escalones.

-¡¡Entiendo lo que trata de hacer!! Aprovecharse de mi marido para sacarle su fortuna, pero no lo lograra, el es mi esposo, esta es mi casa, mis pertenencias, así que largo… Edward, quiero que la heche de aquí inmediatamente

-Si madame

-¡NO ESPERE, NO ENTIENDE, NECESITO HABLAR CON NEEL!!! – Suplico Candy revolviéndose de los brazos fuertes del mayordomo

-Señora por favor no lo haga más difícil…

-He dicho que me suelte, necesito hablar con Neel

-Le he dicho que la lance fuera Edward – Vociferaba Catrina desde lo alto.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ? ¿Por qué TANTO ESCANDALO? – Grito Neel desde pasillo superior.

-¡¡Neel!! Esta mujer vino a buscarte, he ordenado que la echen fuera, cariño. – La mujer lo miro con temor, pero el temor se convirtió en odio al percibir la mirada de Neel sobre la harapienta que aun sostenía el mayordomo.

-Candice Withe ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – hizo un ademán con su mano y el mayordomo la soltó, sin embargo no se retiro.

-¿Dónde esta Rebeca? – Pregunto ella un poco alterada por tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Rebeca? ¿Ah tu pequeña rata?

Estaba disfrutándolo, ah como lo disfrutaba, el tono no era el mismo con el que lo había echado de su casa anteriormente se dijo Neel, ahora empezaba su venganza, sufriría tanto como el lo había hecho por no tenerla, el había querido darle todo pero ella lo había rechazado, bueno, rechazo la felicidad que el le ofrecía, pues ahora, no tendría ninguna felicidad,

-¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo, Candice? – El hombre le sonrió con maldad y ella supo que estaba mintiendo.

-Si le has hecho daño Neel, yo te juro que…

-¿Qué? ¿Me amenazas? Juegas con fuego querida Candy, ya no soy un niño y puedo destruirte con solo alzar una mano. No se donde esta tu pequeña hospiciana. Ahora largo de mi casa.

-¡No! Espera Neel, te lo suplico, por favor…

-¿Qué, ahora si llegaras conmigo al acuerdo que quiero? – Candy irguió la espalda y la señora Leegan y el mayordomo, entendieron a que tipo de acuerdo se refería el señor Leegan.

-Neel eres un…- Reclamo la mujer del millonario.

-¡Cállate! ¿Aun estas aquí? – Grito Neel a su mujer que lo miraba con odio.

-Jamás – Grito Candy – Si yo llegara a… Jamás seria la madre de mi hija, no volvería a poder verla a los ojos, así que por favor te suplico que..

-Ah, suplicas, pero si no mal recuerdo era yo quien suplicaba Candy, vez como cambian los papeles, No se donde esta tu hija, Candy, y no me interesa. Buenas tardes, Edward acompáñela a la salida.

-Si señor, Señora por favor acompáñeme – Candy lo ignoro

-¡¡¡Neel por favor!!! – El hombre desapareció y su esposa detrás de el.

-Señora acompáñeme, no lo haga mas difícil – Dijo el mayordomo con un cierto de lastima, pero ¿en que podía ayudar el? El solo era un empleado de la poderosa familia.

Candy lo acompaño, segura que no podría sacarle nada al repulsivo hombre que alguna vez había sido su primo, compañero de colegio y enamorado. Si no quería entregarle a Rebeca por las buenas lo haría por las malas. Iría a la policía.

Rebeca miro de nuevo a través de la ventanilla del tren, estaba cansada y hambrienta, apenas si había comido. El hombre frente a ella no era el mismo que Marlon, este era regordete, bajito y muy dormilón. Rebeca lo miro de nuevo muy interesada en ver como cada vez que el hombre roncaba se alzaba su bigote y como movía la nariz graciosamente.

-¡¡Toma!! – Le dijo Marlon volviendo junto a ellos y entregándole un sándwich de queso.

-Gracias – La niña le sonrió – No eres tan malo. Mi mami dice…

-Ah, vas a empezar con tu mami dice esto o lo otro, no me importa lo que ella decía ¿entiendes? Esta muerta y punto.

-No esta muerta – Aseguro la niña con valentía y dejo el emparedado en la mesa. Era su pequeña revancha contra este hombre, no comería nada de lo que el le ofreciera.

Cuando en casa no quería comer, su mama se preocupaba por ella, tenia que funcionar con el, entonces.

-Cree lo que quieras, peor para ti mocosa, Charlie, Charlie, despierta gordo, toma, te traje café y emparedados. El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Estaba teniendo un buen sueño – Bostezo - ¿Es americano?

-No lo se, solo tómalo…

-Oye Marlon, que haremos con la pecosa cuando lleguemos

- la dejaremos en un hospicio, ya lo sabes.

-No entiendo porque el jefe nos asigno a dos personas, si solo es una nenita – Dijo mirando a Rebeca que fingía no escucharlos mirando a través de la ventanilla del tren.

-Es un pedido importante de un amigo de la madre de la niña – sonrió con ironía – Ahora la huerfanita ira a un hospicio. Pobrecilla, ira al peor del país. En New York.

Volvió a repetir lo que había pasado al oficial que le miraba entre escéptico y cansado.

-Entonces dice que este hombre que le ataco es el mismo que rapto a su hija. – Repitió el hombre

-Ya le he dicho que si…

-MMM

-Oiga no podemos perder tiempo, mi niña esta afuera y….

-Señora Donovith, los niños son muy impredecibles, no habrá huido su hija ¿No tuvo algún altercado con ella?

-¿Acaso no ha escuchado lo que le dije? Mi niña tiene apenas 6 años, y no hemos peleado, este hombre que me ataco quería vengarse y seguro lo ha hecho raptando a mi hija.

-¿Cree entonces que la niña esta viva? –A Candy se le desfiguro el rostro.

-¡¡No vuelva a insinuar que mi hija ha muerto, no vuelva a hacerlo!!  
- Esta bien, esta bien – El hombre le dio otra mordida a su pastelillo - ¿Como dijo que se llama el hombre que la ataco? – Pregunto tomando un sorbo de café para pasar el bocado

-Ya se lo dije – Contesto Candy un realmente frustrada – Su nombre es Neel Leegan.

-¿Leegan? – Se limpio la boca con la manga del saco - ¿De los Leegan Aundry? – Pregunto el hombre regordete.

-Si, ya se lo dije.

-Permítame un segundo - Y se levanto apresurado para ir a otra oficina. Candy se restregó la cara con las manos.

¡Que pesadilla era todo aquello, su hija había estado perdida todo el día. Todo el día. Y ella tenía encerrada en esa jefatura 2 largas y extenuantes horas. Pronto miro aparecer al oficial que la atendía junto con otro hombre, parecía de más jerarquía. Ambos se miraban nerviosos y excitados Bravo ¡Había ido por ayuda! ¡Pronto todo estaría arreglado! Neel seria obligado a entregarle su niña y ella iría a otra ciudad para evitar malas experiencias.

-¿Señora Donovith? – Pregunto el segundo hombre.

-Si, soy yo ¿Van a ayudarme a encontrar mi pequeña?

-Soy el jefe de este departamento, le suplico que se retire – Dijo el hombre mirándola con frialdad.

-¿Qué me retire,..¿Buscaran a mi hija? – Pregunto Candy, creyendo haber entendido mal.

-Nadie de esta jefatura va a buscar a su hija, señora. Los Leegan son personas muy poderosas, le aconsejo que se vaya y olvide lo que ha sucedido. Por su bien.

-Esta bromeando, ¿Verdad? – Sintió deseos de gritar. Pero el silencio ambos hombres le dio la respuesta – Esto es imposible. Usted me pide que olvide a mi hija, ¿Qué le sucede? Mi niñita tiene 6 años y esta allá afuera, con quien sabe que tipo de personas. Solo pido que me ayude a recuperarla, ese es su trabajo.

-Usted no me va a decir cual es mi trabajo, ahora salga de aquí. Por su bien déjenos en paz.

-Es usted un…

-Vallase señora, por su bien – Interrumpió el hombre y Candy supo que no valía la pena vociferar mas, este hombre no la ayudaría y ella no podía perder mas tiempo.

Rebeca miro de nuevo la ciudad oscura, mientras caminaba a toda prisa, siendo jalada por Charlie que caminaba a la par de Marlon a toda prisa. Era ya muy noche cuando llegaron a New York. Por fin llegaron aun gran edificio de paredes grises y sombrías. HORFANATO SAN PATRICIO leía el letrero en la pared. Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada cómplice. Rebeca sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

_Si es la lluvia de todos los días que aumentado su nivel_

_Ya la música no tiene el mismo efecto, que solía tener_

_Tal vez haya vivido tanto, en tan poco y tan corto tiempo_

_Que no se ni que idioma hablo ni que velas cargo, dentro de este entierro_

Candy camino a través de un parque vacío, cerca de ahí el lago congelado que servia como pista de patinaje le dio las buenas noches. Se sentó en una banca. Era tanta la desesperación y la opresión en su pecho que ni siquiera podía respirar. Alzo su cabeza al cielo en una muda suplica. Quería ver de nuevo a su niña. Asegurarse que estaba bien. Le pareció verla de nuevo en esa misma pista de hielo.

_Mami, mami, mírame, mírame, estoy volando – Grito la niña que emocionada se deslizaba en la pista de patinaje. _

_Rebeca alzaba los bracitos con elegancia y sonreirá abiertamente mientras Charles la tomaba de la mano, cuidando de que la niña no fuera a lastimarse._

_-Vamos querida, ven, patinemos todos juntos como familia – La rubia no se había dejado hecho del rogar eh inmediatamente se les había unido. Su familia, todo su mundo y vida. Su querido esposo, su amada hija…._

No tenia a nadie quien le ayudara, Alberth desaparecido, Archi y Any tan lejos, Patty en Europa…

NO, NO, ES QUE NO PODIA PERDER TAMBIEN A SU PEQUEÑA, NO PODIA!! En su desesperación, comenzó a sollozar amargamente, cayó en cuenta de que desde la mañana cuando los Thompson le habían dado la cruel noticia no había llorado apropiadamente. No pudo mas, se dejo caer en el suelo pavimentado del parque y comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

Su niña, su nenita pequeña, estaba fuera y ella no sabia que hacer para recuperarla sin manchar la honra de su esposo, su hija y la de ella misma. No podía más con tanto dolor

_Ciento que no tengo fuerzas ya para saltar y agarrar el sol_

_Y por mas que yo lo intente no me escucho ni mi propia voz_

_Ya no se si he vivido diez mil días o un día diez mil veces_

_y te sumo a mi historia queriendo cambiar las perdidas por creces._

_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor, donde quiera que tu estés, me hace falta tu calor Te necesito, Te necesito mi amor_

_Por que eres parte de mi, te necesito aquí y es que no se vivir sin ti, lo que he aprendido _

La mujer que la recibió era desagradable y estaba siempre enojada. La condujo hasta un pabellón donde había muchas camas en hilera. Pudo notar que en cada cama había un niño. Se parecía un poco al Hogar de Pony, pero aquí no había amables ancianas que le dieran un beso de buenas noches, ni niños risueños, ni paisajes paradisíacos y lo más importante, no había mamis que le dijeran, "te amo cariño".

La mujer le asigno una cama y le dio un pijama, le dijo que durmiera y no hiciera ruido. Miro al cielo por la ventanita de su compañera. Estaba muy asustada y quería a su mama. Tal vez si se acostaba podría despertar de la pesadilla. Tal vez, mami llegaría corriendo hasta ella para decirle que todo era solo un mal sueño y se quedaría con ella hasta que pudiera dormir sin monstruos en el armario.

_Y me encuentro así perdida como una aguja en un pajar como arenas movedizas me sumerjo entre mi soledad Ya no se si he vivido diez mil días o un día diez mil veces y te sumo a mi historia queriendo cambiar las perdidas por creces._

_Te necesito, te necesito mi amor, donde quiera que tu estés, me hace falta tu calor Te necesito, Te necesito mi amor Por que eres parte de mi, te necesito aquí y es que no se vivir sin ti, lo que he aprendido_

_(Shakira, Te Necesito)_

Continuara………………


	3. Chapter 3

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 03**

**REBECA GRANDCHESTER**

New York, ese nombre significaba más que solo una gran metrópoli. La ciudad de los rascacielos estaba vinculada también a numerosos sentimientos. Aquí era donde había aprendido a trabajar, ganarse la vida con su talento, a soñar con un mañana hermoso, era una excitante espera, una hermosa sensación, pero en esta ciudad la vida también le había enseñado a decir adiós al amor y hola al deber, sobre todo le había enseñado a sobrevivir día con día. Porque desde que se había casado con Susana Marlowe, y mucho antes, eso era lo que hacia, solo sobrevivir.

Luces, edificios, tiendas y gente caminando por las aceras. Eso era New York por las noches, desde que había llegado a la ciudad, a los 17 años, ese había sido el espectáculo que había presenciado vez tras vez

Terrence conducía su nuevo auto por las calles de Manhatan, pronto avisto el lujoso vecindario donde vivía desde que se había casado nueve años atrás. La residencia que ocupaba junto a su esposa era una de las más grandes y elegantes. Bordeada de árboles gigantes, cerca de un hermoso parque y un lago para poder pasear, ideal para criar niños.

Terrence se rió para sus adentros, _niños_…

Estaciono su coche en la propiedad al tiempo que un empleado corría hacia el para estacionar el automóvil.

-Gracias George – El empleado asintió con la cabeza.

Terrence entro con desanimo a su casa. Una vez dentro sintió el calor proveniente del hogar. _Empieza la función_ – se dijo a si mismo.

-Susana, estoy en casa – No hubo respuesta. Dejo el sobre todo en el perchero.

El hombre busco a su mujer en el recibidor, la sala de descanso, la biblioteca, el comedor, la cocina y nada. Subió al segundo piso, la busco en la recamara, en el salón del piano, el estudio y no había señales de la mujer. Asomo su cabeza hacia el patio trasero y allí en el invernadero, había una frágil figura sentada contemplando las rosas del jardín. El hombre bajo hacia ella.

-¿Susi? – Le llamo pero la mujer no respondió. Tomo una bocanada de aire que soltó lentamente. Se acerco a ella con sigilo.

-Es increíble que renacerán en primavera ¿No crees? – Su voz era tenue y tranquila miraba hacia unas flores marchitas.

-Lo increíble es que estés acá afuera, sabiendo que tu salud es delicada, Susana. – El hombre se acerco para tomarla en brazos - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo señora?

-Podrías darme el divorcio – Le dijo ella con voz pausada y suave. El hombre no se inmuto. Ni siquiera la miro.

-Eso no esta en discusión, Susi – Entraron a la casa – Arreglaremos nuestras diferencias.

-No creo que "nuestras diferencias" como le llamas tenga arreglo – Empezó a sollozar – No hay arreglo para nuestras vidas. Somos como flores marchitas – El hombre torció los ojos.

La verdad era que si por el fuera, le hubiera dado el divorcio desde la noche de bodas. Pero había hecho una promesa y el cuidaría a la mujer que sostenía en brazos.

-Ni siquiera he sido capaz de darte hijos – Empezó a llorar con mas ganas.

-Eso tiene solución, adoptamos uno y listo – la acomodo en la cama – Es solo cuestión de que te decidas – Se sentó junto a ella.

-¡No quiero el hijo de otros, quiero darte un hijo tuyo y mío. Producto de nosotros mismos, de nuestro amor – Lo último lo dijo en un hilito de voz.

-Eso no me importa, bien lo sabes, un hijo podría ayudar a nuestro matrimonio.- Encendió un cigarrillo.

-No creo que nadie pueda ayudar a nuestro matrimonio – Clavo sus ojos en piso – Terry ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que me amas?

-Te amo ¿listo? – Soltó una bocanada de humo. Lo dijo como si dijera, no tengo hambre, gracias.

La mirada y la voz fueron tan frías y sin sentimiento que el corazón de la rubia se apretó en su pecho.

-No me amas – afirmo – Nunca lo has hecho – Comenzó a sollozar – Te obligue a casarte conmigo, me equivoque…. Oh Dios perdóname….

-¡Susana! ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo? – El hombre se restregó la cara con las manos en señal de cansancio.

-Ni siquiera me buscas en el lecho… - Susana se sorbió los mocos.

-Si ese es todo el barullo, hoy mismo lo haremos, después de la cena ¿Qué te parece? – La palmeo la pierna.

-Todo es calculado, todo, este maldito cuarto no tiene una pizca de pasión, mucho menos de amor. – Grito la mujer en su desesperación, el hombre siguió imperturbable. – ¡¡¡No quiero las sobras que otra dejo!!!…- Aventó la almohada furiosa. Terrence se puso de pie - ¡¡No quiero sobras!! ¡¡No quiero sobras!!

-Susana por favor, no hay otra, tu eres mi esposa, ahora si me disculpas… Te dejo para que duermas y descanses… - El hombre salio de la habitación.

-¡¡Terrence Grandchester!!¡¡Vuelve!!¡¡Regresa, Quiero el divorcio!! - El recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación sonreía irónicamente.

¿Divorcio? No se lo daría jamás, había querido casarse con el, pues ahora tendría que aguantarse.

Rebeca volvió a darle otro tayon a la bandeja sucia. La mugre estaba muy pegada además de chamuscada. Miro a la mujer que dormía sentada en una silla recargada en la pared. Volvió a sentir el ardor en sus piernitas.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, nunca antes nadie le había pegado. Cuando Papi vivía, se limitaba a mirarla duramente si ella hacia alguna travesura y castigarla en su cuarto. Su mama a veces podía ser muy estricta y para darle una reprimenda, le prohibía salir a jugar o le vetaba los cuadernos de dibujo. Pero nunca la habían golpeado.

Por eso le parecía ridículo que le hubieran dado una tunda enfrente de todos los niños solo por decir que no quería más puré de verduras. La verdad es que sabía espantoso. Otra chiquilla pelirroja le había dicho que lo metiera en el florero, para después acusarla con la mujer a cargo.

Había sido toda una vergüenza cuando le habían levantado la falda y dado la tunda delante de todos los demás niños que se burlaban de ella sin miramientos. La humillación había sido de lo peor.

-¿Has terminado ya? – Pregunto una mujer que le miraba con ojos fríos, mientras ella se secaba las lagrimas del rostro. Negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿Qué esperas?¡¡Muevete aprisa!!

-Esta muy pegado – Exclamo Rebeca con voz tímida.

-¿Muy pegado? Oh disculpe su alteza real, ¿acaso quiere una sirvienta? ¡¡Deja de quejarte y mueve esas manos inútiles!! –

"No lloraría, no lloraría."

Ella era valiente como decía mama,

¡Mama cuanto la extrañaba!

Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito y decirle al oído cuando la amaba. Una lagrima asomo por sus ojos y amenazo con rodar por su rostro.

-¿Es que vas a llorar huérfana? ¡¡Apurate!! – Grito con desdén mientras se alejaba.

Candy termino de colocar el último cartón sobre un árbol del parque. Una mujer se acerco a leer el anuncio.

_Se busca _

_A Rebeca Donovith, tiene 6 años, cabello rubio rizado._

_Ojos verdes y pecas en la cara, si tiene alguna información _

_Favor de comunicarse con Candice Donovith,_

_En la dirección al pie de la foto._

-¿Es su niña? – Pregunto la mujer de unos cuarenta años.

-Si, señora – Contesto guardando la esperanza de que la mujer le diera alguna información.

-¡Vaya madre! – Contesto la mujer levantando la nariz en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Cómo dice? – Pregunto un tanto incrédula

-Solo una mala mujer puede perder a su hija pequeña de 6 años. No todas deberían procrear – Afirmo dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y alejándose de una Candice triste y confundida.

Había pasado una semana y ella se había dedicado a preguntar en el vecindario, si no habían visto a algún hombre sospechoso, rondar por allí antes del rapto de su hija. Había recibido puras negativas.

Luego había pedido ayuda a sus conocidos, pero la gente no quería tener problemas con gente poderosa como eran lo Aundry. Así que finalmente había decidido hacer cartelones con la descripción de su hija y pedir la ayuda de una dibujante profesional que conocía, quien le había hecho las "fotos a mano" de una pequeña reproducción que ella guardaba para si. Sin embargo aun no había respuesta.

La depresión la estaba consumiendo, pero ella no quería ceder, ¡NO! NO SE DARIA POR VENCIDA! Se dijo con decisión. La tarde caía ya y ella volvería a casa ¿Para que? Se pregunto, Para llorar hasta desfallecer, se respondió. Negó con la cabeza, Eso no iba a ayudar y el permiso que había pedido en el hospital solo le daba 15 días. Esa misma tarde escribiría de nuevo a Archi, aunque sabia que la respuesta tardaría al menos un mes.

Había que actuar cuando antes pero ¿Cómo? Había ido a algunos investigadores privados, pero pedían el 50 por adelantado. Ella no tenía ese dinero. Fue a pedir un préstamo. Se lo negaron. Los Aundry controlaban la banca de Chicago ¿Qué haría ahora? Se devanaba los sesos pensando por las noches, era un laberinto sin salida, ella era el ratón. Rebeca el queso.

Susana y Terrence avanzaron a través de los pasillos sombríos de la institución. Susana en la silla de ruedas, mientras que Terry la empujaba. Una mujer alta, delgada y expresión severa los guió hasta una oficina al fondo del pasillo.

-Señor y Señora Grandchester, adelante por favor, San Patricio les da la bienvenida – Dijo la mujer detrás de unas gafas de fondo de botella.

-Gracias – Terrence se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían.

-Tengo entendido que se han decidido adoptar – Dijo la mujer con sonrisa estudiada mientras analizaba rápidamente a la pareja.

El era alto, delgado pero musculoso, tenía un rostro hermoso, sus ojos azules eran enmarcados por pestañas largas y espesas, al igual que sus cejas, lo que le daban un aire misterioso y profundo. Llevaba el cabello un poco largo tal vez hasta la mitad del cuello, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro lo que le daba un aire dulce y atractivo. No por nada era el rompecorazones de Brodway.

La señora Grandchester también era muy bonita, delgada con su cabello largo y lacio de un tono rubio claro, sus ojos azul cielo tan dulces pero a la vez tan tristes. Tal vez por la ausencia de hijos se había encerrado en la melancolía. Tan bonita y atada a esa silla de ruedas, se dijo la mujer.

-Así es, mi esposa por fin ha decidido que podemos ser unos excelentes padres.

-Bien, tengo entendido que quieren adoptar a un niño, bueno según me dijo mi secretaria.

-Si, le informaron bien, un varoncito seria lo idóneo, otra cosa, no queremos un bebe recién nacido, por obvias razones – Explico Terry mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, Susana la retiro – Preferimos un niño de tres o cuatro años. Susana no quiere tener que despertarse a media noche para atender un bebe llorón. Usted entiende – Y le guiño el ojo.

-Oh claro que entiendo – La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente – Pero por favor acompáñenme les mostrare a los niños que están en disposición para la adopción.

En otras condiciones Charlotte, la encargada, dejaría el recorrido en manos de sus asistentes, pero dada la celebridad del matrimonio, se encargaría ella misma del asunto.

Rebeca miraba fijamente al grupito de niñas que se reían de ella desde la cama continua. Respiro con furia, las niñas le había robado su almohadón y no tenían intención de regresárselo

-Quiero mi almohadón de regreso – Dijo la niñita con voz fuerte.

-Vamos niña puré ¿Para que lo querrías de vuelta? Aquí nadie te quiere, te echaremos fuera, tonta. - Becky resoplo furiosa, era sin duda una niña muy dulce pero también podía llegar a ser muy brava si se lo proponía.

-He dicho que me lo des – Y sin mas se tiro sobre la pelirroja que la recibió sorprendida en primera instancia, pero ella también estaba muy molesta, no le agradaba esta niña de ojos bonitos y sonrisa tierna que se la pasaba hablando de su mami como si tuviera una, ¿Qué se creía la pecosa? Ella era también huérfana.

Pronto ambas niñas estaban rodando por el suelo del lugar, todas las demás las miraban, muchas de ellas habían vivido en las calles, por lo tanto estaba más que acostumbradas a la escena frente a ellas, y lo que era más, les emocionaba, por eso empezaron a gritar animando cada cual a su favorita. En su mayoría la pelirroja de nombre Clarissa.

-Esta institución se creo con el fin de ayudar a los niños huérfanos que no tienen a donde ir – Aseguro la mujer - Sufragamos los gastos con generosas donaciones de las personas que adoptan a lo niños – La mujer le dio una mirada intencionada al rico actor que tenia a un lado.

-Entiendo lo que dice. Cobra por dar en adopción ¿No es así? – La mujer palideció repentinamente.

-Bueno señor Grandchester – Se detuvo frente a el – Lo dice de una manera muy cruda.

-Es la manera correcta de decirlo, Señora – Terrence la miro con frialdad – Pero el dinero no es problema. Lo único que quiero es un hijo_. Tal vez eso ayude nuestro matrimonio_ – Mascullo para si, mirando de reojo a Susana que parecía más interesada en el cristal del pasillo que en la conversación.

-Perdón ¿Cómo dijo? – Pregunto la mujer a lo no entender las palabras del hombre.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? – Pregunto Susana al escuchar gritos de uno de los pabellones.

-Oh, es el pabellón de las niñas – Permítanme un momento.

La mujer corrió hacia una puerta mas adelante y Terry la siguió interesado en descubrir que era todo ese alboroto. Más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

Al llegar allí, no pudo ocultar su diversión ante la cara horrorizada de la directora. Un par de niñas de no más de 7 años estaban agarradas en el piso del pabellón. Una de ellas, mas pequeña, parecía estar ganando la contiendo, a juzgar porque estaba sobre la pelirroja, que intentaba en vano quitársela de encima.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta he dicho! – Grito la mujer furiosa mientras separaba a las dos niñas.

-Señorita Charlotte – Se aferro llorando a la falda de la mujer la pelirroja – Esta salvaje me ha atacado.

-Eso no es cierto – Se defendió la otra chiquilla – Tu me has robado el almohadón de mi cama.

-Todas saben que eres una buscapleitos – Dijo la otra.

Estaba muy divertido con esta pelea infantil. Susana llego a su lado para ver que pasaba, rodando la silla con sus manos.

-Solo me defendía –

_Terry no había visto a la niñita rubia con detenimiento hasta que esta hizo el amago de quitarse el pelo que le cubría el rostro.._

_¿Qué era lo que había sentido en su pecho? – Se pregunto Terrence, llevando una mano al corazón. ¿Tristeza? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Alegría?¡Una inmensa sorpresa! Esa era la descripción mas apropiada._

_Esos ojos_ – Pensó Terry estupefacto – _Eran igual a los de…. Las pecas, el cabello, Ese rostro tan parecido a alguien que había conocido hacia mucho, mucho tiempo atrás_. De pronto la niña pequeña que estaba parada frente a el, respirando con dificultad le pareció demasiado familiar.

Imágenes de cierta rubia pecosa vinieron a su mente…

-REBECA DONOVITH – Grito la mujer realmente enfadada – Ya estoy harta de tus impertinencias, solo has traído problemas desde que llegaste…

-Pero, pero…

-¡Nada de Peros! te quedaras sin cenar el día de hoy y tendrás que limpiar el pabellón para las demás niñas, ¡no has querido componerte desde que llegaste aquí, eres un verdadero problema!

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada malo! – Dijo la niña con determinación – Ellas han empezado esta pelea, yo solo me defendía.

-Niña Insolente… - La directora iba a continuar con la regañiza pero la carcajada de Terrence la detuvo en seco.

Todos se volvieron a ver al hombre que parecía divertidísimo con la situación. Incluyendo Rebeca.

-Terry…- Susana estaba por demás avergonzada.

-¿Algo le ha parecido gracioso señor Grandchester? – Pregunto la mujer indignada.

-Lo lamento, no he querido burlarme, señorita directora, ¿Por qué no vamos a su oficina para hablar? Me he decidido sobre la adopción – La mujer palideció de golpe.

-Pe – Pe – PERO Señor Grandchester, lamento mucho que haya visto usted semejante escena, pero no todos los niños son como esta pequeña delincuente – Dijo mirando a Becky con severidad. La niña le devolvió la mirada sin intimidarse.

-Es que ya me he decidido – Explico Terrence mirando a Rebeca.

-¿Cómo que te has decidido? – Susana lo miraba extrañada.

-Pero si no ha conocido a los niños del orfanato – La directora no podía estar más confundida.

-Mejor vayamos a su oficina, he cambiado de opinión respecto a adoptar un niño y creo que Susana me apoyara… ¿Cierto querida? – La mujer lo miraba sorprendida y con la boca abierta

-¿Esta seguro señor Grandchester? – Pregunto la mujer incrédula.

-Muy seguro, no estaría hablando ahora con usted si no lo estuviera – Reitero el hombre con mirada altiva.

-Pero es que Rebeca Donovith, bueno, esa niña es un verdadero problema, una busca pleitos, irreverente, incluso ha tratado de escapar, además….

-Lo mismo que yo cuando tenia su edad – Interrumpió el actor – Igual quiero a la niña. Me ha parecido una pequeña de carácter fuerte y dinámica.

-Entiendo. Pero le advierto que no será fácil acostumbrar a esa niña como su nueva hija.

-¿A que se refiere? – Intervino por primera vez en la conversación Susana

-Bueno, la madre de la niña murió hace poco. Y ella esta aferrada a que su madre esta viva.

-¿La madre murió hace poco? – Repitió Terry en voz baja –Pobrecilla, debe estar tan asustada…

-¿Qué hay del padre? – Pregunto Susana.

-El señor Donovith, murió hace casi dos años, al parecer cayo del tejado de la casa donde Vivian. Murió al instante. No tiene más parientes, así que un amigo de la familia la trajo a esta institución. Pero como ya le dije antes, la niña es un verdadero problema.

-Eso no importa, ¿Para cuando puede tener lista la documentación? – Pregunto Terrence poniéndose de pie.

-Oh es un trámite un poco largo y yo pues…. Tengo tanto trabajo – Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Solo ponga el precio, quiero llevarme a la niña hoy mismo.

-¿Hoy mismo? Pero señor Grandchester, eso no podría ser, es decir…

-¿Cuánto? Solo dígalo, le firmare un cheque – Dijo el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Bueno, si insiste – La mujer escribió una suma de dinero en un pedazo de papel blanco – Terry le hecho un vistazo antes de sacar su cartera y comenzar a llenar el cheque. Charlotte pensó que el hombre debía estar nadando en dinero para soltar semejante cantidad sin respingar tantito.

-¿A que hora puedo venir por la pequeña y los documentos que la acreditan como nuestra hija? – Pregunto el hombre mirando hacia un punto indeterminado.

-Oh, bien, creo que a las 5:00 estará lista – Confirmo la mujer.

-Solo tengo una pregunta –Intervino Susana- Ahora que nosotros seremos sus padres legales, supongo que la niña cambiara de nombre.

-Así es, ahora su nombre legal será Rebeca Grandchester – Charlotte miro a Terrence, quien tomo la silla de Susana para salir de la oficina.

-Estaré por Rebeca a las 5:00. Me gusta la puntualidad – Señalo el hombre mientras salía de la oficina de una Charlotte muy complacida por el precio de la niña.

"Ahora si podría comprar ese vestido fino que tanto le había gustado".

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión, Terry? – Susana se recostó en el sillón del automóvil, mientras el chofer manejaba hacia su casa – Ya habíamos acordado que adoptaríamos un varoncito.

-Me agrado la niña, eso es todo – Susana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella sabía perfectamente los motivos de su marido. _Los bellos_ _Ojos verdes_.

-Pero habíamos dicho que….

-Susana por favor… ¿Querías ser madre? Pues bien, hemos tenido una preciosa niña, ahora déjame en paz ¿Quieres? – Terry fijo su vista en la ventanilla del automóvil.

-Nunca me tomas en cuenta – lloriqueo Susana – Es porque solo soy un estorbo en tu vida – El hombre torció los ojos. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que pasar por ese suplicio.

El siempre había detestado a las chicas lloronas. Precisamente por eso se había enamorado de Candy, ella era valiente, decidida y muy alegre, sin embargo Susana… - Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Nada ganaba con recordar el pasado. Sin embargo había adoptado a la niña.

_-Ahora la recordare todos los días – Se dijo Terry – Bah, de todas maneras, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella siempre, mañana, día y noche. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? Desde aquella vez en Chicago, no volví a verla jamás. ¿Se habría casado? Probablemente si, debió haberse casado con un poderoso hombre de negocios, dado las conexiones de su adinerada familia._

Nunca pude olvidarte, se dijo de nuevo, ¿Tendrás hijos? ¿Cómo serán? – Sonrió para sus adentros – Probablemente se parezcan a esta pequeña que acabo de adoptar como hija mía.

Era curioso, se dijo Terry, la niña se parecía mucho a Candy, Acaso…

Terry sacudió la cabeza, era imposible Candy vivía en Chicago ¿Por qué tendría si fuera hija de Candy tener que estar en New York, Además la poderosa familia de la rubia jamás enviaría a ningún hijo de ella a un orfanato, sus primos no lo permitirían, mucho menos Alberth, quien sabia el, era el nuevo cabeza de la familia, - solo ha sido una coincidencia, porque la niña tiene el mismo tono de ojos verdes y el cabello rizado ….

_Será como si hubiese sido nuestra, amor mío…_

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué les pareció? Aburrido, interesante, monótono. Parece que ya va tomando forma ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Descubrirá Terrence quien es la madre de Rebeca? Ah no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo. Adaptándose a la nueva vida.

Gracias a Diana, Scarleth y Ángeles por las porras y los ánimos y también a aquellas que me leen en el anonimato.

Besos

Mariposa

P.D.

Las imágenes fueron tomadas de 


	4. Chapter 4

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 04**

**ADAPTANDOSE A LA NUEVA VIDA**

**Parte 01**

Becky miro de nuevo al hombre tras el volante, era curioso que en tan solo pocos días pasara de ser Rebeca Donovith a Rebeca sin nombre y ahora Rebeca Grandchester. La niña se pregunto a que nuevo lugar la llevaría este extraño.

El único motivo por el cual no se había negado a acompañarlo era porque la mujer del orfanato le había dicho que el hombre la llevaría con su mama. De manera que la niña había obedecido sin chistar. Pero hasta ahora el extraño apenas si había cruzado palabra con ella. Era el adulto más raro que Becky había conocido jamás.

La niña repaso de nuevo, en su cabeza, lo que le diría a mama al verla. Un hola mami, se escuchaba demasiado raro, tal vez un, Mami te extrañe!! Dicho con mucha emoción, seria mejor, se dijo la niña. De nuevo el rostro dulce de mama vino a su cabeza. Suspiro imperceptiblemente al momento que sonreía con ganas.

-¿Es que has visto algo gracioso? – Pregunto Terrence sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy muy emocionada porque veré a mama – Comento la niña.

-¿Mama? Ni siquiera la has conocido y ¿ya la llamas mama? – El hombre sonrió. Becky no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería, porque el auto dio vuelta en una calle y el añadió – Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Rebeca abrió la boca emocionada, mientras soltaba una exclamación. ¡Pero que casa tan más bonita! ¿Estaban seguros que era una casa? ¿No era un palacio? Se parecía mucho a los castillos de cuentos de Ada que su mama le relataba por las noches.

¡Ah mama! Palabra mágica. Por fin la vería, se dijo Rebeca. Sentía que podía volar con solo alzar sus bracitos. Seguramente la estaría esperando con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

En cuanto Terrence abrió la portezuela del auto, la niña hecho a correr en dirección a la puerta de la propiedad. Fue hasta ese momento, al ver la alegría y algarabía de la niña que Terry se dio cuenta que la pequeña esperaba ver a su madre de sangre.

El hombre corrió tras la niña tratando de evitarle una desilusión.

-¡Mami, Mami, Soy yo, tu Becky! – Grito sonriente alzando los brazos al viento.

-Espera preciosa, espera – Grito TERRY deteniéndose al ver a la niña toparse con Susana, que estaba en la entrada con su silla de ruedas.

-¿Dónde esta mi mami? – Pregunto la niña emocionada

-Cielo, yo soy tu mami – Contesto Susana en el mismo tono. Becky palideció.

-Usted no es mi mami –Se giro para encontrarse con Terrence que la miraba con tristeza. – Señor, se han equivocado, ella no es mi mami – Lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

-Oh Becky, lo lamento tanto, Charlotte no te explico ¿Verdad?

-Ella dijo que usted me llevaría con mi mama – La niña hizo un puchero, y las lagrimas contenidas hallaron su paso a través de su garganta.

Terry la tomo en brazos para luego mecerla al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien, que ahora el estaba allí para cuidarla.

Susana contemplaba la escena en silencio. Nunca había visto esta faceta de la personalidad de su marido. ¿Era el hombre que abrazaba a la niña con tanta ternura, el mismo ogro malhumorado que explotaba cuando algo no salía bien?

Susana sintió lastima de si misma, ni siquiera sabia que su esposo con quien había vivido 9 años poseyera aquella ternura.

El jamás se la había mostrado.

-Quiero a mi mami – Lloraba la niña en brazos del actor.

-Cielo, mírame – Terry coloco a la niña en su sillón, el se sentó en cuclillas, justo a su altura – No puedo regresarte a mami. Pero voy a cuidarte mucho y quererte como si fueras mi propia hija. Sé – su voz se quebró – Se que no soy tu padre de verdad, pero si lo intentas un poquito puedes imaginar que yo soy tu papa y Susana tu mama. Nosotros no tenemos hijos y estamos muy ilusionados pensando que tu puedes serlo – ¿Nos harías ese favor?

-Pero yo tengo a mi mami – Dijo la niña en voz baja y mirando a Terry con timidez.

-Entiendo, pero mientras ella no este, ocuparas alguien que te cuide, solo mientras ella viene por ti ¿No crees? – Terry busco la mirada de la niña. La pequeña le miro directo a los ojos.

-Bueno, pero cuando mami venga por mi, tendré que irme ¿Esta bien?

-Esta muy bien – Terrence abrazo a la niña que se dejo querer. Susana estaba impresionada con esta habilidad que no le conocía al ojo azul

Una conexión interna los enlazo rápidamente y el hombre y la niña se sonrieron, tratando de reconocerse ahora en adelante como en familia.

-Bueno, pues entonces quiero que conozcas a Susana, ella es mi esposa y será tu mama.

-Pero no puedo decirle mama – Se negó la niña – Yo ya tengo una – La miro apenada.

-Esta bien – Susana sonrió – Yo lo entiendo, puedes decirme Susie, si quieres

-¿Por qué esta sentada en esa silla tan rara? – Pregunto la niña, observando como la mujer se movía en la silla de ruedas para todos lados. Susana sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Lo que pasa es que Susana tuvo un accidente y perdió una pierna – Explico Terry

-¿La busco bien? – Pregunto la niña inocentemente

-¿Buscar bien? – La mujer la miro sin entender

-¡Su pierna! – Aclaro la niña con el tono característico de los niños traviesos – Mi mami perdió un zapato en casa, lo buscamos por tooodaaa la sala – Explico haciendo un ademán para enfatizar – Pero no lo hayamos, hasta que buscamos debajo de la cama, bajo una toalla azul. Mama no es la mejor ama de casa y tampoco es muy buena cocinera – Prosiguió Rebeca para la diversión de sus nuevos padres – Pero es muy buena y todas las noches me canta una canción de cuna. La extraño mucho – La tristeza había sido tan palpable que el matrimonio no pudo dejar de sentir que el corazón se les estrujaba.

-Bueno Rebeca, mi pierna, yo ya no puedo recuperarla, porque ya no sirve, explico la mujer. En cuanto a lo de la canción por las noches, estoy segura que algo podremos hacer. No soy muy buena cantando pero podemos intentarlo – La mujer le sonrió con dulzura.

-En realidad mama tampoco es buena cantando, es muy desafinada – aclaro la niña en un susurro. Terrence soltó una carcajada. Esta era sin duda la mejor decisión que jamás había tomado. Adoptar a Rebeca Donovith.

-Rebeca ¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto el actor. La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa – Pues entonces vamos a comer, veremos que preparo Maggie para ti – La tomo en brazos.

-¿Para mi? – Sus ojitos brillaron con emoción

-¡Claro tu eres la invitada de honor! – Señalo Susana con mucho ánimo y así la recién formada familia paso al comedor para festejar al nuevo integrante.

Candice caminaba por la calle nevada de aquella bulliciosa ciudad, miraba atenta a todos los rostros que se tropezaban con ella. Quería cerciorarse de no pasar por alto a su nenita por si se la llegaba a topar.

Pronto entro en una zona pobre de Chicago, avanzo por uno de los callejones solitarios. Camino lentamente mirando hacia todos lados ¿Ahora tienes delirio de persecución? Se burlo de si misma. La mujer se detuvo al percatarse que una sombra la seguía.

-Vamos, vamos – Se animo – No pasa nada. Es solo tu imaginación – Imaginación o no, la mujer no pudo resistir mas y hecho a correr. Fue entonces que noto como el perseguidor corría tras ella.

Candy corrió lo más rápido que pudo, volcando un tambo de basura en el camino de su atacante. Pero este lo eludió sin mayor problema. Pronto la rubia pudo darse cuenta que había entrado a un laberinto sin salida.

-¡Cerrado! – Exclamo desesperada al llegar al final del recorrido. El hombre que la seguía pudo darle alcance. Llevaba un pañuelo atado al rostro, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista, una gabardina negra y un sobrero de copa ancha, al estilo gangster.

La mujer le hizo frente, pero fue inútil, tan fácil como quien aparta una mosca, el hombre la tumbo boca bajo, con las manos dobladas a la espalda.

-Suélteme, suélteme - Exigió Candy realmente asustada – _Es el fin_ – Pensó resignándose.

El hombre acerco su boca al oído de la joven mujer.

-¿Eres la madre de Rebeca Donovith? – Pregunto con voz ronca. ¿Rebeca? ¡Mi Rebeca! – Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿Qué ha hecho con mi niña? – Pregunto Candy realmente acongojada

-Fui uno de los captores de Rebeca – Aseguro el hombre – Ahora escuche atentamente, la niña fue enviada a New York, valla a New York, la pequeña no esta mas en Chicago.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Porque ahora decide ayudarme? – Pregunto ella con desconfianza. Tal vez se trataba de una trampa.

-Porque tengo una hija pequeña de tres años y puedo entender lo que siente, solo busco acallar un poco mi conciencia. Ahora tiene la información, lo demás será cuestión suya.

-Pero… New York es muy grande ¿Dónde la buscare?

-Vaya a New York señora Donovith, la niña la necesita. Ahora quédese tumbada y no voltee hacia atrás. Cuente hasta cien.

-¡Espere no se valla! ¡Necesito saber donde buscar! – Pero el hombre había huido ya cubierto por las sombras de la tarde.

-¡New York – Se dijo Candy – Entonces es allí donde debo buscar! - La mujer se puso de rodillas sobre el frío suelo pavimentado, agradeciendo a Dios por haberle ayudado a encontrar, aunque fuera parte del paradero de su hijita.

Un desfile de alimentos, eso era lo que Rebeca presencio en la casa de los Grandchester. La niña jamás había visto tanta comida junta. Es verdad que nunca había pasado hambres, pero también era cierto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver tantas delicias a la vez.

Le asignaron un asiento, la mesa era demasiado grande. En su casa con mama, comían en una mesita de uno por uno, tal vez más pequeña. De manera que esta le parecía una pista de carreras. Le sirvieron un plato con sopa. La niña miro sorprendida como su nuevo papa tomaba la cuchara y empezaba a probar la deliciosa entrada sin más. Su madre sustituta hizo mismo. La niña los miro anonadada. Miro al hombre, luego a la mujer y otra vez al hombre.

-¿Qué sucede Rebeca? ¿Es que no te gusta la sopa? – Pregunto Susana con voz dulce.

-¿Es que no van a dar las gracias? – Replico Becky, mirando a ambos adultos.

-¿Las gracias? – Terry miro a Susana buscando que le explicara la situación. Susana alzo los hombros como diciendo: A mi que me registren.

-Mama dice que hay gente muy malagradecida que nunca da gracias a Dios por las cosas buenas que nos da, como la comida – Explico la niña con mucha seriedad.

Terry y Susana se sintieron repentinamente mas pequeños he insignificantes.

Ah pues… Repentinamente el hombre no supo que decir. El, que siempre tenía una respuesta mordaz que dar, se había quedado sin palabras.

Es muy fácil, solo tiene que juntar sus manos así, inclinar la cabeza y dar gracias – Explico la niña mientras Susana reía interiormente por lo curioso de la situación. Una pequeña niña dándoles clases de conducta social en la mesa.

Después el pequeño incidente la cena transcurrió sin más. La niña disfruto enormemente todos los platillos que había preparado Lucy en su honor. Pero sin duda lo que más le gusto fueron los ricos postres que se sirvieron para finalizar la cena.

-Esta será tu habitación de hoy en adelante – Dijo Terrence abriendo la puerta del cuarto que le habían asignado a Rebeca.

Era grande, muy grande pensó la niña. Había una cama con dosel, una mesita de centro, un gran ropero y muchos juguetes adornándola. Un librero con todos los cuentos que a los niños volvía locos y un tocadiscos con música suave. El papel tapiz era de un rosa pastel con pequeñas flores que le daban un toque familiar y hogareño.

-Espero que te guste – Comento Susana entrando tras ella – Terry y yo arreglamos que se hiciera durante la tarde antes que vinieras ¿Crees que es un buen trabajo? -

La señora Grandchester recordaba el suceso con mucho ánimo. Nunca antes habían hecho nada parecido juntos.

-¡¡Wow!! – La niña soltó una exclamación – Es precioso – Corrió hacia un gran oso de peluche – Nunca había visto uno tan grande – Se quedo pensativa un momento.

-Fue el más grande que encontré – Dijo El nuevo padre con orgullo.

-Antes que papa muriera – Dijo la niña pensativa – mama me compro una muñeca de trapo – Se giro para mirarlo – Se llamaba Vicky, yo misma le puse el nombre. Mama dijo que no era una gran muñeca, pero a mi me parecía las mas bonita de todo el mundo – Comento ella con sinceridad (1 )(Como siempre los niños de sincerotes)

-Bueno – agrego el hombre – Lo que pasa es que no es el regalo, sino la intención de este. La motivación tiene mucho que ver, si el regalo se hace con amor es mucho mas bonito

-Eso mismo dijo papa – La niña lo miro con seriedad arrugando el entrecejo cosa que le pareció muy curiosa al actor – Este oso ¿lo compro usted con amor, señor?-Terrence sonrió.

-Y más que eso, estaba muy ilusionado de dártelo, esperaba que te gustara.

-Pues me ha gustado mucho.

-Que bueno, pero Becky – Intervino Susana – Es hora de dormir ¿No te parece? Ya son las 8:00 - Estaba muy poco habituada a los niños. (A mi me dejaban hasta las 11:30 a veces mas. No es broma)

-Es muy temprano – Se rehusó Rebeca – En casa, mama deja que me duerma hasta las 10:00 de la noche. A veces también me deja que la ayude con las flores.

-¿Con las flores? – Pregunto Susana muy intrigada

-Si – Respondió la niña arrastrando la palabra como si hubiera repetido la frase por enésima vez – Las flores de papel que vende al mercader. Desde que papa murió, hace un año, mama tiene que vender flores para comprar comida, a veces se acuesta muy tarde, por eso yo le ayudo a pintarlas. – Comento la niña con una gran sonrisa. - Susana miro a su esposo sin saber que mas decir. La niña le parecía muy dulce.

-Dejarte dormir hasta las 10:00 me parece mucho – Terry se puso a su nivel – Pero podemos negociarlo ¿Qué te parece a las nueve? – La niña asintió con una sonrisa y el asunto quedo arreglado.

-¿Puedo entonces acostarme a las 9:00 hoy? – Pregunto la niña con expresión coqueta y las manos en la espalda.

-Esta bien, Susana y yo vendremos a esa hora para darte las buenas noches, por mientras te dejamos sola para que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nueva alcoba, mañana te espera un gran día – El hombre le guiño el ojo y la niña se sonrojo con el gesto.

Becky se quedo sola en la habitación. Pronto se dio cuenta del enorme ventanal que adornaba su habitación y por donde debía colarse el sol todas las mañanas.

La niña corrió al armario y saco varias piezas, vestidos, faldas, olanes, nada de lo que quería. Busco rápidamente con la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con una silla de madera. La tomo y coloco rápidamente de manera que podía trepar y buscar sobre un cajón superior. Allí estaba, justo lo que necesitaba.

Tomo la sabana blanca y la colgó por la ventana. Negó con la cabeza. Volvió por otra y la ato desde un extremo. Si mami no iba a ella, ella iría a mami. Ya que al parecer nadie quería ayudarle a encontrarla.

Terry tomo su lugar preferido en su sillón favorito, se recargo contra el respaldo y cerro los ojos.

-Es una niña muy dulce – Susana irrumpió en sus ensoñaciones.

-…..

-Y muy lista ¿No te parece, querido?

-…..

-¡Terry!…. – Susana lo pronuncio con enfado.

-¿MMM? Ah lo siento, es que estaba dormido – Le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

Susana respiro furiosa. Siempre la ignoraba de esta manera cuando no quería hablar.

Ya estaba cansada de toda esta comedia. Porque desde que se había casado con Terrence Grandchester su vida era una mala tragedia Griega.

-¿Estabas dormido? No te creo… En fin – Respiro resignada – Te decía que Becky…..

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el hombre poniéndose en pie. Salio de la habitación.

-¡Terry!! – _Oh para que me molesto, siempre es lo mismo con el_. - Empezó a sollozar. _Quiero el divorcio._

Terry avanzo hacia el patio trasero, era de allí de donde provenía aquel ruido extraño. Pudo ver un atado colgando de la ventana de Becky, busco con la mirada y al fondo del jardín, junto al muro que delimitaba la propiedad, miro una frágil figurita sentada en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro.

-¿Becky? – El hombre se acerco sigiloso – Pero, preciosa que…

-¡NO puedo! – Lloriqueo la niña – Esta muy alta

Y entonces Terrence comprendió que la niña había tratado de escapar pero debido a la altura del muro no había podido.

Terrence no supo si llorar o reír. Le parecía muy cómica la situación, pero también muy triste. Intuía el motivo que Becky tenia para querer huir.

-Becky, no debiste tratar de escapar – Le dijo el hombre buscando su mirada. La niña levanto los ojos y el corazón del hombre salto dentro de su pecho. Eran los ojos mas amados del mundo. Los de Candy.

-Quiero ver a mama – La niña se sorbió los mocos – Nadie quiere ayudarme. – Se quejo.

-Becky – trago saliva – ¿Sabes que es morir?

-¡Eso es mentira! – Grito la niña – Quieres hacerme creer que mama esta muerta pero no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto – Negó la niña con la cabeza enérgicamente y los brazos cubriendo su rostro. Como si tratara de protegerse.

-Lo ciento. – Terrence tomo a la niña en brazos – Debes ser muy fuerte y valiente querida Becky – Si hubiera sabido de quien era hija la niña, el era el que iba a ocupar ser muy fuerte y muy pero muy valiente.

-Ella prometió que no se iría jamás, dijo que siempre estaríamos juntas ¿Por qué todos dicen que esta muerta? Se que son mentiras, mama esta viva….

-Becky…. Becky ahora yo soy tu papa – Le dijo el mirándola con mucha ternura, - quiero ser tu papa ¿Me dejas intentarlo? – La niña no respondió mas bien se abrazo fuertemente al hombre quien le beso los rizos rubios.

Se quedaron en el invernadero hasta que Becky se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Era una sensación tan diferente la que sentía al tener a la niña bajo su protección. De pronto la paternidad le pareció demasiada responsabilidad, pero la acepto gustoso.

_Es como tener una hija de ella_ – Nunca imagino lo verídico de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto la mujer con alarma al ver a Terry entrando con la niña en brazos

-Nada, Becky quería conocer el invernadero y salio por la puerta de atrás – Susana supo que le mentía.

-¿No es muy tarde para eso? ¿Estas seguro que no ha querido escapar? Terry creo que debemos….

-Susana estoy cansado y Becky se ha dormido, subiré a dejarla en la cama y a arroparla, mañana será un día difícil para ella. Ira a su nueva escuela.

-Esta bien, pero regresa por mi – Dijo Susana – Yo también quiero ir a arroparla y darle el beso de buenas noches, ya que no he podido cantarle una canción de Cuna.

Candy abordo el Tren con destino a New York, nunca dejaría de agradecerle a Tom y Jimmy todo lo que hacían por ella. Le habían dado dinero para el tren a New York, para un mes de renta y un poco mas. Su antiguo amigo de la niñez estaba en serios problemas con respecto al Rancho Stevenson y Jimmy también trataba de mantener a flote el rancho Cartwrigh, no obstante entre ambos habían juntado una cantidad y se la habían dado a la rubia para que buscara a su hija en la gran manzana.

Ella estaba un tanto asustada, no había vuelto a New York desde los 16 años. La última vez que había estado allí, había sido cuando…. Sacudió la cabeza, aquello había sido hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Sabía por las revistas y periódicos que el se había casado con Susana.

_Fue como siempre debió haber sido_ – Se dijo la rubia. - ¿_Lo buscaría ahora para pedirle ayuda?_ – La mujer negó terminantemente.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el famoso actor la recordara, habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Había sido en Chicago. Aun recordaba aquel día como si solo hubiesen pasado 10 minutos y no 10 años. La rubia miro el paisaje por la ventanilla del tren. Había vendido las pocas pertenencias que aun poseía, todos los vestidos finos que le habían regalado su antiguo tutor y su anillo de matrimonio. No quería deshacerse de el, pero dado las circunstancias, no había habido otro remedio.

_El dinero que junte Debe servirme mientras encuentro empleo – Se dijo la rubia. Se llevo la mano al corazón – Solo espero que estés bien, mi niña._

Ahora solo había un problema, ¿Dónde buscaría? Por el momento tenia el consuelo de que estaría en la misma ciudad que ella.

Rebeca sujeto la mano de Terrence con fuerza. La nueva escuela era realmente impresionante. Caminaba distraída mirando hacia todos lados menos al frente, mientras dejaba que su nuevo padre la guiara.

Con los ojos bien abiertos noto que el hombre la dejaba con una mujer. El se puso en cuclillas al nivel de ella.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? – Pregunto con un puchero. Imaginando que la abandonarían en ese lugar tal como Marlon y Charly lo habían hecho en San Patricio. Terrence le sonrió.

-¡Nunca! ¿Es que jamás has ido a la escuela? – Pregunto el hombre mirándola sonriente.

-Si, iba a primero. Pero esta no se parece para nada a mi escuela – Explico la niña mientras se tallaba la nariz.

-¡Ah! Es porque este es el mejor colegio de toda la ciudad. Ya veraz que te gustara – Le animo el hombre – Necesito que te portes bien. Y si alguien te molesta, solo tienes que decírmelo ¿esta bien?

-¿Y si no se el nombre del que me moleste? – Pregunto ella. El hombre le beso la cabeza.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo y anotarlo en tu cuaderno para que no lo olvides.

La niña asintió sonriendo y luego con el dedito le indico que se acercara, el hombre lo hizo gustoso y la niña le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Por favor, cuídela mucho – Dijo el hombre a la mujer que miraba la enternecedora escena.

-Descuide señor Grandchester, usted mismo lo dijo, este es el mejor colegio de todo New York.

Terrence manejaba rumbo al teatro. Ese era su vieja pasión, la otra había muerto 11 años atrás en unas frías escaleras de hospital.

De nuevo el rostro de la pequeña Rebeca vino a su mente. La ternura que sentía por la niña era lo mas lógico - se dijo el hombre – El parecido con su antiguo amor le hacia soñar que la pequeña realmente era de el.

¿Por qué Susana no podía verlo así? ¿Porque no podía imaginar que la niña era suya? Se pregunto. Eso tal vez haría las cosas más fáciles.

Fue entonces que recordó la charla que había sostenido con su mujer cuando hubo acostado a Rebeca.

-Es por sus ojos – Dijo la mujer mirando al hombre mientras este la acomodaba en su cama.

-¿Perdón? – Terry la miro sin querer entender.

-Los ojos verdes de la niña ¿Así eran los de ella?

-Susana ¿Vas a empezar? La niña me pareció muy agradable por eso me decidí por ella.

-Sabes que estas mintiendo Terry – La mujer lo miro con desagrado – No recuerdo el rostro de ella, pero si recuerdo que tenia ojos verdes. ¿Es por eso que quisiste a la niña? ¿Por sus ojos? Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo y tú aun sigas enamorado de ella. - Las manos le temblaban de la impotencia, mientras estrujaba el edredón con rabia.

-¿Sabes que? no pienso ventilar ese asunto contigo, lo que pase en mi corazón, es asunto que no te concierne – Declaro el con mirada gélida. Cada vez que ella quería tocar el asunto de la rubia pecosa, el hombre le daba evasivas.

-Soy tu esposa Terry y tengo derecho a saber lo que hay en tu corazón, precisamente porque te casaste conmigo. Me elegiste a mí.

-Felicidades, lo has logrado de nuevo. Iba a dormir contigo hoy, pero veo que no estas de humor y la verdad es que yo tampoco. Así que te dejo sola para que descanses… Amor – La última palabra la había dicho tan cargada de odio que Susana no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo. El hombre se retiro no sin antes dar un portazo.

Trataba de que su matrimonio funcionara, sin embargo seguían manteniendo alcobas distintas, el visitaba la alcoba de su mujer alguna que otra vez al mes, si acaso. La verdad es que cada vez más, su matrimonio pendía de un hilo. Siempre había estado en la cuerda floja, pero durante los últimos 10 meses, Susana había empezado a hablar de Divorcio.

Al parecer la situación la había asqueado al fin y ella comenzó a reconocer que el hombre con el que se había casado no la amaba y nunca la amaría. Su matrimonio era una farsa. Como todo en su vida. El se había casado con ella para agradecerle que salvara su vida, pero esto solo los había hundido en la miseria a ambos.

Terrence se estaciono frente al teatro.

_Y ahora después de 9 años quiere el divorcio – Se dijo Terry – Como si fuera a dárselo. Espero que la llegada de Becky nos ayude a aligerar las tensiones…._

Candy volvió a mirar la dirección en el periódico. ¡Si ese era el lugar! Toco y una mujer regordeta atendió su llamado.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? – La miro despectivamente

-Vengo por lo del anuncio en el periódico – La rubia le enseño el impreso.

-Ah ya veo – Su expresión agria se esfumo – Pase por favor. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitara la habitación?

-Por tiempo indefinido – Respondió ella mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Sostenía una pequeña valija donde llevaba sus escasas pertenencias y las de Becky.

-Bien, la conduciré al lugar, Sígame – La mujer la guió a trabes de los escalones para llegar a una habitación en el tercer piso – Estos departamentos son los mas económicos de todo el Bronks – Explico la mujer – No encontrara un departamento así en todo New York por este precio. –

Abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto. Solo había una cama y una pequeña cocina integral. Más allá estaba el baño y la bañera.

-Lamento que no haya comedor, pero el anterior inquilino, lo robo – Candy la miro un tanto sorprendida. – Además tendrá que compartir los lavaderos. Aunque nadie se ha quejado por eso hasta el momento.

Paso eludiendo el lugar polvoriento y mirando más de 10 enormes telarañas alojadas en diferentes puntos de la habitación.

-Ahora esta un poco sucio, pero cuando lo haya limpiado vera como vale la pena el lugar – Candy se paro en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa seria.

-Esta bien, me lo quedo, supongo que cuenta con calefacción y agua potable

-Oh bueno, no hay calefacción pero esta la pequeña chimenea – La mujer le sonrió ampliamente para restarle importancia al asunto – Si necesita leña, yo se la conseguiré por un módico precio.

-Ya veo

-Y en cuanto al agua potable, claro que cuenta con ella – La mujer abrió el grifo y un chorro de lodo salio por el agujero.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Candy mirando a la encargada.

-Oh bueno, es solo cuestión de dejar que corra el lodo un poco – La mujer rió nerviosamente. – Por cierto no quisiera incomodarla, pero pido el primer mes por adelantado.

- si claro – Candy le entrego la cantidad justa.

-Bueno, pues, bienvenida señora Donovith, si necesita algo estaré abajo – Le entrego las llaves antes de salir. Candy se quedo sola en la habitación - Esto no será nada fácil…. – Pensó mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba bastante sucio. Se acerco a la ventana y abrió los cristales, la habitación estaba en un tercer piso por eso pudo avistar gran parte de la ciudad. Le parecía enorme…..

_Becky, mi cielo voy a recuperarte… cueste lo que cueste…_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Aquí esta el Capitulo 04 parte 01, voy a hacer 3 partes del capitulo 04. Al parecer este fic me va a llevar más de 6 capítulos como lo había planeado. Bueno con tal de que les guste, me sacrificaré Jejeje.

Estoy tratando de tomar las personalidades de de los personajes principales, tratando de hacerlo lo mas fiel posible. Imaginando como actuarían en cual o tal situación, espero hacerlo bien. No quiero defraudar a nadie y que la historia llene las expectativas de todas. Aunque creo no será nada fácil.

Un saludote grandote a todas las chicas que siguen esta historia, gracias por los ánimos y porras…

(1) Por cierto una anécdota curiosa que a raíz de Becky la metiche, me gustaría compartir con ustedes.

Cuando una de mis amigas iba a comprometerse, ella y su novio fueron a ver los anillos de compromiso, mi amiga le dijo a su novio que el anillo que el le comprara estaría bien, claro, no sin antes recalcarle como 15 veces cual le había gustado mas. Sin embargo el anillo que ella quería era muy caro y su novio pues no pudo comprárselo (la desventaja de ser pobres) Cuando en la pedida de mano, el novio le entrego el anillo, mi amigo puso una cara!!!… aunque no lo hizo con intención de hacer sentir mal al muchacho, pero todos, como la conocemos bien, nos dimos cuenta, y su hermanita pequeña de 9 años no pudo pasar la oportunidad de defender a su cuñado, de manera que con voz de reprimenda le dice a mi amiga: Hay Laura, no pongas esa cara por el anillo, mejor da las gracias, PEOR ES NADA!!!

jajajajajaja El pobrecito novio se puso rojo de vergüenza y le dice:

Lilia por favor, mejor no me ayudes jejejeje.

Besos a todos…

Mariposa


	5. Chapter 5

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 04**

**ADAPTANDOSE A LA NUEVA VIDA **

**Parte 02**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rebeca había sido adoptada. Terrence esperaba por Becky fuera de la escuela, Había avisado a Robert Hataway, director de la compañía que saldría ahora un poco mas temprano, el veterano actor no podía negarle nada a su estrella predilecta que a pesar de su carácter explosivo, llenaba todos los teatros en los que se presentaba.

-¿Qué tal la escuela preciosa? – Terry abordo su auto, después que la niña hubo tomado asiento.

-Aburrido – La niña bostezo – Sobre todo esa maestra que habla raro.

-¿Cuál maestro que habla raro?

-Esa que dice, OUI OUI – Terrence se carcajeo

-Te refieres a tu maestra de francés

-Esa, en mi otra escuela no me daban esa clase, tampoco cantar ni tocar ese gran instrumento con domino.

-¿Domino? – Soltó otra carcajada - ¿Te refieres al piano? ¿Es que no te gusta?

-Me gusta más la guitarra – Expreso Becky – Papa tenía una guitarra y con ella nos cantaba a mama y a mí, todas las noches. Cuando el murió, mama la guardo en el baúl de los secretos, pero yo la sacaba algunas veces, me imaginaba que papa estaba allí, enseñándome a tocarla – La niña suspiro profundo, mientras miraba con melancolía a su alrededor.

Era curioso – Pensó el actor – La niña no aceptaba la muerte de la madre, sin embargo si la del padre.

-¿Usted tiene papa, Señor? – La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Si, pero el vive en Inglaterra – Explico

-¿Lo ve seguido? ¿Cuando lo visita? – Interrogo Becky

-Nunca – Miro hacia el otro lado tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. Pero si Becky había heredado algo del carácter de su madre, era su terquedad.

-MmmH ¿Inglaterra esta lejos? – Ella no sabía nada de geografía.

-Aja, tienes que cruzar todo el mar para llegar allá – La niña abrió grande la boca. Cruzar todo el mar era como ir a luna se dijo Becky, seguramente para cuando uno llegara allí ya seria viejito.

-¿Tan lejos? ¿No lo extraña? – No cabía duda, la niña era muy parecida a Candice.

-A decir verdad, yo no me llevo muy bien con mi papa – La niña lo miro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

-¿pero porque? Los papas son muy buenos – Defendió Becky – Cuando papi vivía, no nos faltaba nada, nos compraba cosas bonitas a mami y a mi, nos llevaba a comer helado y patinar en el hielo, me enseño a hacer piruetas – Los ojos brillaban con luz propia, el rostro se le ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa infantil mientras continuaba con su relato – Mama siempre estaba feliz y decía que papa era su príncipe azul. Papa decía que mami era su cenicienta ¿Sabe el cuento de cenicienta señor? –

Terrence tenía la vista clavada en la carretera, pero parecía en otro mundo por la inflexión de sentimiento en su mirada. De manera que Becky volvió a llamarlo. Como de nueva cuenta no le hizo caso zangoloteó su brazo y le grito fuerte su nombre.

-Sr. Grandchester!!!

-¿eh si? Vive muy lejos – Le sonrió

-Sabe señor, usted me recuerda a mi mama – La niña asentó muy bien sus palabras con los gestos de mano y cara – Ella también se distrae con mucha facilidad.

-Disculpa pequeña, yo solo, estaba pensando en que hoy vendrá tu abuela a conocerte

-¿Tengo una abuela? – Pregunto la niña con emoción

-Así es, y no es cualquier abuela, es Eleanor Baker, la dama más bella de todo New York, no te la habíamos presentado porque estaba de gira, ya veraz que te gustara.

-¿Y usted cree que yo le guste a ella? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación, cosa que le pareció muy graciosa al caballero.

-Estoy seguro de ello….

Candice se detuvo frente al edificio. Varios Policías entraban y salían por la puerta. La joven mujer se adentro al lugar con paso decidido. Pudo notar como varios pares de ojos masculinos, la seguían en su andar.

Ella se sabia bonita, su esposo se lo había dicho tantas veces, que había terminado convenciéndola, pero no le daba la mayor importancia. En realidad Candy pensaba que lo que realmente hace bella a una persona se encuentra en el interior. A su mente vinieron imágenes de Elisa Leegan.

_De soltera la pelirroja siempre había llamado la atención por sus ojos castaños y su abundante melena, era bonita de cuerpo. Pero desgraciadamente tenía el alma negra. Había terminado casándose por conveniencia con hombre muy rico, sin embargo, como su matrimonio estaba basado en la avaricia y no en el amor, las dificultades que siempre trae consigo el matrimonio había terminado socavando su relación y el hombre se había divorciado de ella en tan solo tres años. _

_De ese matrimonio había un hijo de por medio, al que siempre se le miraba triste y callado, el hombre solo le daba la manutención para el muchachito y su madre le recriminaba casi a diario su impotencia para retener a su marido. _

_Elisa, que no tenia la fuerza interior necesaria para salir del bache, se había hundido en la depresión, y para aliviarla se había refugiado en el alcohol, esto solo le había traído problemas, en dos años, su estilizada figura, de la cual había estado tan orgullosa y tanto presumía se había perdido, Su fortuna socavada hasta el colmo, Archi no había querido ayudarla, alegando que el no mantendría los vicios de su prima, pronto sus antiguas "amigas" la habían abandonado y Elisa Leegan había quedado sola en el mundo. _

_Candice en su buen corazón le perdono todo he incluso había querido ayudarla, pero la orgullosa pelirroja la había corrido diciendo que la culpable de todas las desgracias de su vida era ella, la rubia bonita a la que habían contratado para ser su dama de compañía. Candy no volvió jamás a buscarla, sabia que eso seria inútil._

_Cierto día, poco antes de la muerte de su esposo, Candy caminaba rumbo al parque con Rebeca de mano, cuando en uno de los titulares leyó el sugestivo anuncio __**"Distinguida dama de sociedad se quita la vida" **__ Una foto debajo del epígrafe le decía a Candice que Elisa no había podido soportar la presión de la vida. Una tristeza enorme inundo su pecho, pero ya nada podía hacer por la que alguna vez fuera su patrona de infancia___

La mujer miro a su alrededor, la jefatura estaba llena de gente que pedía ayuda, una mujer golpeada y aun sangrante, gritaba diciendo que era la cuarta vez que su marido le pegaba. Otra por allá alegaba que había sido victima de una violación, un policía la empujo mientras llevaba esposada a una mujer de la calle, Un hombre suplicaba ayuda para encontrar a su hijo, que había desaparecido.

_El corazón le latía de prisa._

_Nadie va a ayudarme aquí – Pensó ella mientras contemplaba la catastrófica escena a su alrededor y estrujaba su bolso con fuerza._

-Esta bien, señora veremos que se puede hacer- Decía un oficial a una mujer que lloraba desconsolada.

-Disculpe – Trato de llamar la atención de un policía que pasaba pero el hombre ni siquiera la miro, la paso de largo. Se acerco a una ventanilla.

-Señor necesito que…

-¿Que tipo de delito es? – Pregunto el hombre sin mirarla, demasiado concentrado en unos papeles en sus manos. - ¿Usted lo cometió?

-¡No! – Exclamo ella, sintiéndose repentinamente muy incomprendida – Quiero poner una denuncia, han secuestrado a mi hija pequeña de…

-Los secuestros son el la ventanilla 03 - El hombre dio por terminada la conversación y Candice, miro hacia donde le habían indicado, la fila era muy pero muy larga. La rubia tomo un lugar, esperando su turno…

-¡Susana, estamos en casa! – Terry Y Becky entraron al recibidor. No hubo respuesta. Terry suspiro con frustración.

-Esta casa es muy grande – Señalo la niña – Tal vez esta en la habitación mas lejana.

-Tal vez, O tal vez finja no escuchar – Se dijo a si mismo, conocía demasiado bien a su mujer y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior la joven rubia lo trataría con frialdad, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo no le importaba, por el mejor si no escuchaba su chillona voz, era solo que Becky no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de relaciones en un hogar, por lo que había Escuchado de la niña, su familia era amorosa y tranquila, no obstante el y Susana…

-¡Que bien que llegaron! – La mujer Salio de la cocina con las manos llenas de merengue – Pensé que llegarían mas tarde. Terry, pensé que irías por Eleanor.

-No, ella dijo que vendría por si sola, tenia algunos negocios que atender.

-Entiendo – Dijo Susana. Becky miraba la escena un poco extrañada, ¿es que no todos los esposos besaban a sus esposas al llegar a casa? Tal vez esa norma solo era para su papa y mama.

-¿Por qué tienes merengue en las manos? – Pregunto el con frialdad. Tomando el periódico que estaba abandonado en uno de los sillones, con una actitud que decía, no me importa la respuesta, solo no quiero el silencio delante de la niña.

-Bueno – Explico la mujer con una sonrisa fingida – Es que he preparado un delicioso pastel para Becky, ¿Te gusta el pastel Becky?

-Si, sobre todo el de fresas que hace mama – Señalo la niña con ojos brillantes.

-Ah si tu mama… Bien pues este que te hice esta delicioso, si hay algo que disfruto mas que el teatro – Explico la mujer a la niña, ya que el hombre no le prestaba la mas mínima atención – Es cocinar.

-¿Sabe cocinar muchas cosas ricas?

-Muchísimas, ya veras que de ahora en adelante vas a comer riquísimo, generalmente no cocino, ya vez que no puedo moverme con mucha libertad debido a la falta de mi pierna – Lo dijo mirando de reojo a Terry, quien endureció el rostro, sabiendo que era la sutil manera de restregarle en la cara que ella había perdido la pierna por salvar su vida. – Pero veremos que hacer, o por lo menos cocinaré una vez a la semana solo para ti. - Por respuesta la niña sonrió.

-Becky – Hablo Terry – Ven aquí. Mira estas ilustraciones – Extendió la mano y la niña corrió hacia el, trepando al sillón donde el se había sentado y mirando el dibujo que el le señalaba. Pronto Susana se vio privada de la atención de la niña.

-¡Que lindo! ¿Qué es? – Pregunto ella, muy junto a su padre adoptivo quien el paso un brazo por la espalda. La niña era una dulzura y aun cuando el sabia no era su papa realmente, se sentía como tal.

-Se llama Koala y vive en Australia un país muy lejano.

-Parece un muñeco de peluche – Observo ella

-Pero en realidad es un ser vivo, como tu y como yo – Le explico el omitiendo deliberadamente a su esposa.

-¿Y como Susana?

-Si también como ella – Dijo sin querer pronunciar el nombre – Algún día cuando seas mas grande iremos a Australia, solo tu y yo – Prometió el.

-¿Susana no ira? – La mujer los miro con ojos fijos, el le regreso la mirada fría, la niña lo percibió.

-No – Dijo secamente – Ella esta atada a esa silla de ruedas y por tanto no puede viajar, pero estoy segura que estará feliz porque nosotros lo haremos, claro que traeremos algún presenta para ella ¿Cierto querida? – A este punto no pudo evitar sentirse menospreciada, pero sabía que era la manera de contestar sus indirectas.

Terry nunca la atacaba abiertamente, siempre usaba esa cortesía tirante con ella, Cuando estaba de mal humor, la agredía de esa manera sutil, al principio no se había percatado, pero al paso de los años, se había dado cuenta inevitablemente.

Nunca demostraba su enojo abiertamente, pero ella pensó en ese momento, que era mucho mas tolerable escucharlo gritar y perder los estribos pues así le demostraría que para bien o para mal en algo le importaba, no obstante su conducta solo decía que ella no era tan importante como para desplayar su especial carácter, se pregunto entonces si acaso con Candice lo hizo alguna vez, los celos hicieron acto de presencia pero tuvo que tragárselos pues el hombre no solo ya no le prestaba atención sino que esta estaba toda dirigida ala niña rubia de ojos verdes que sentada muy junto a el miraba el libro de ilustraciones de animales que el había comprado para la pequeña.

En medio de sus meditaciones silenciosas, escucho al mayordomo anunciar a su famosa suegra, quien había sido invitada a pasar la tarde con la familia.

Donde quiera que iba encontraba solo negativas, después de hacer su denuncia en la jefatura de policía, Candy se había hecho a la tarea de encontrar empleo, no había sido fácil lo primero y lo ultimo estaba resultando ser todo una pesadilla.

Con su vestido a media pantorrilla, ese que parecía flotar con sus movimientos, maquillaje leve y el cabello recogido en un rodete, hacia entrevista tras entrevista, pero los entrevistadores parecían más interesados en la sensual boca que en el currículo impecable de la dama.

-¡Esto es inaudito! – Se dijo entonces que la belleza física solo traía problemas, todo había sido por culpa de su figura estilizada – pensó con algo de enojo – Si tan solo fuera fea y arisca, Neel Leagan no hubiera tenido la mala idea de encapricharse conmigo y mi niña estaría en casa, sana y salva – Sus ojo se tornaron melancólicos - y tal vez no batallaría tanto para encontrar el trabajo que tanta falta me hace.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque pensando en que hacer, todo estaba de cabeza y ella parecía no encontrar solución a ninguno de sus problemas.

-Charles, si tan solo estuvieras aquí, se que tu sabrías que hacer – Pero el hecho era que no estaba y ella solo contaba consigo misma para ayudarse. Una lágrima rodó por sus rosadas mejillas.

Candy se levanto lentamente, visitaría el ultimo hospital que había subrayado en la larga lista de su cuaderno…

-Y este se llama Canguro – Explicaba Becky a la bella dama que le miraba divertida.

-¡Qué bien! Eres una pequeña muy lista, además de agradable, ¿pero dime este que es? – Pregunto ella señalando un animal con cuerno en la nariz. – La niña lo miro fijamente mientras hacia un gracioso gesto que divertía a los presentes. Miro a Terrence con dinamismo.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba este? – Le mostró la página.

-Rinoceronte – Dijo el con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Ah si, eso, Rino-rino – Lo miro de nuevo - ¿Rino que? – El hombre y la dama volvieron a reír. Susana les miraba seria.

-Rinoceronte – Explico la dama con una mirada azul tan bella como la de su hijo.

-Usted no es como todas las abuelas – Se atrevió a señalar la niña con mirada seria después de pensárselo un minuto.

-¿A no? Y ¿Cómo se supone que son todas las abuelas? – Pregunto más que divertida, curiosa. Sabía que los niños eran sinceros e impredecibles. Aun recordaba a su pequeño Terrence, quien más que impredecible, era imprudente. Le dio una mirada fugaz a su único retoño.

-Pues son viejitos y arrugaditos, tosen mucho y tienen el pelo blanco blanco – Explico Becky con voz dulce y gestos al hablar – Además no pueden caminar bien, mucho menos correr y hablan muy chistoso, mama dice que porque no tiene dientes, y son panzones como el abuelo de Steve. El señor Thomas.

-¡Ya veo!

-Y usted es muy diferente, es muy bonita, y no habla raro ni tose, además no tiene estomago. – Terrence soltó una carcajada igual que Eleanor. Susana la reto.

-Becky esa no es manera de hablar cielo, y menos a alguien mayor como tu abuela. – La niña se puso roja como betabel, pero Terrence salio a su rescate.

-Vamos Susana, es solo un comentario inocente y no le veo lo malo a que lo exprese – Le aclaro con enojo – No quiero una ñoña boba, deseo una hija que pueda expresarse con libertad.

-¿Con la misma libertad que lo haces tu? Porque lo haces muy bien – Contraataco la rubia con rabia. Le estaba restando autoridad y Becky también era suya. – Aunque a veces querido rayas en lo grosero.

-pues lo ciento por el que se sienta ofendido – Le dijo con mirada penetrante – Así soy yo, y me gusta ser así, no me ando por las ramas con falsas adulaciones, no soy un hipócrita como otros – Le dijo con toda la intención de aventarle el saco

-Ser cortes, no es ser hipócrita – Recalco Susana – Hay manera de decir las cosas, Terrence y estoy segura que…

-Por favor – Medio Eleanor – No he venido aquí para escuchar sus pleitos tontos, he venido aquí para festejar a mi nueva nieta, una niña dulce que han tenido a bien acoger. Susana, los comentarios de Becky no me han molestado en absoluto – Señalo con voz dulzona – Todo lo contrario, me han alagado. – Acaricio la cabeza de la niña y la miro con bondad mientras que esta le regresaba una sonrisa abierta.

Candy entro arrastrando los pies a la habitación. No le preocupo que su estomago le pidiera a gritos ser saciado. Se lanzo a la cama quedando boca arriba. Había conseguido empleo en una clínica en el centro de la ciudad, se dijo que la paga no era muy buena y con los altibajos de la economía las cosas irían peor, así que trataría de ahorrar lo más posible. Aunque la verdad iba a ser imposible, sobre todo si contrataba al investigador privado.

Apenas tenía en New York dos días y parecía escasear el dinero. Un trabajo de medio turno era lo que necesitaba y por lo pronto lo había encontrado. No debía ser quejumbrosa, debía agradecer a Dios por la ayuda.

-Mañana empiezo en mi nuevo empleo – Susurro imperceptiblemente – Hacer el aseo en la clínica no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero bueno, por algo se empieza y además ahora no estoy para ponerme los moños, será un turno de medio día y el demás tiempo, lo usare para buscar a Becky.

Recordó entonces la negativa que había recibido del periódico para poner la foto de la niña.

–_Sin paga no hay anuncio, había dicho el estirado hombre a cargo..._

_-Es una pequeña y esta perdida en esta gran ciudad – alego ella con voz quebrada._

_-Lo siento en verdad señora, pero nuestro periódico es uno de los más vendidos y no puedo ocupar un espacio que paga tanto para regalárselo a usted._

_-¿pero que tipo de persona es usted? ¿Es que no tiene sentimientos? – Había ella explotado con indignación. El hombre le miro con seriedad antes de decir._

_-Soy hombre de negocios y los negocios no aceptan sentimentalismos, así que voy a pedirle se retire._

_-La mujer se había ido trinando de allí, no sin antes advertirle que jamás compraría su mugroso periódico – Aunque ella sabía que estaba fuera de lugar. _

Candy entendía que el periódico no tenía obligación de ayudarla. Tres de los más importantes de New York habían rechazado su solicitud. Por fin uno le había tendido la mano, aunque no era muy solicitado. De hecho la tirada del mismo no sobrepasaba los 100 ejemplares y encima de eso le habían asignado un lugar en la pagina por demás pequeño he insignificante Candy sabia que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero estaba tan agradecida por este gesto, que se sintió librada de gran parte de la carga que llevaba a espaldas desde el rapto de su hija.

Se dijo que no debía perder las esperanzas, todavía quedaba gente buena que querría ayudarla. Se quedo dormida en la incomoda cama, estaba tan cansada que no se percato del frío que esa noche traía consigo.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto el hombre al encaminar a su madre hacia el coche. Deteniéndose a medio camino.

-Es una hermosa nena – Aprobó ella – Aunque no se si ayudara a tu matrimonio.

-¿A que te refieres? – La miro extrañado – Creo que la niña nos hará mucho bien.

-¿Realmente lo crees así? Le estas imponiendo una carga muy pesada a la pequeña, solucionar tus problemas conyugales –

-……

-Ambos sabemos que estos no están basados en la falta de hijos, sino en la falta de amor – Dijo ella tentativamente, sabia que a el no le agradaba hablar del asunto.

-Estas equivocada – Hablo por fin tras un largo silencio – Susana y yo nos queremos, tenemos diferentes personalidades, y nos casamos demasiado jóvenes, esa es la raíz del problema, aunado a que nunca pudimos engendrar hijos debido a la frágil condición de mi esposa. - Si que era un buen actor, se dijo Eleanor.

-Me ha dicho que te ha pedido el divorcio – Le informo Eleanor cautelosamente. Sin embargo observo el rubor cubrir el rostro de su hijo, no era de vergüenza se dijo, sino de coraje e impotencia. Sabía que el hombre no toleraba que sus problemas maritales salieran de casa.

-Eso es algo que Susana no debió decirte – Comento con la voz ahogada por el sentimiento – De cualquier manera, debes saber que no tengo pensado dárselo.

-Pero hijo, no seas necio, tu no eres feliz y ella tampoco lo es, si se separaran tal vez…

-Estamos casados porque ella así lo quiso – Dijo sin pensar, siendo ya dueño de el, sus emociones – Ahora que no venga con quejas, de todas maneras con ella y sin ella siempre he sido un infeliz y la única vez que estuve a punto de tocar la dicha total, ella me lo arrebato de las manos, ahora tiene que aguantarse y vivir conmigo como tanto deseaba, sin tan solo no… - Callo repentinamente sintiendo que ya había cometido bastantes indiscreciones para una noche

-Hijo mío, no te hagas la vida imposible, se que estas resentido con la vida por que no obtuviste lo que tanto deseabas… a esa chica.

-Esa chica tiene su nombre – Defendió inmediatamente – Y no permito se le mencione ¿entiendes? No necesito que me la recuerden, ella esta en el pasado.

-¿Por qué entonces adoptaste a la niña?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Terry, cariño, soy tu madre y conocí a Candy, no mucho pero lo suficiente para recordar su rostro – Dijo ella, notando como la sola mención del nombre de la joven, le hacia abrir los ojos y cambiar su actitud de una encolerizada a una melancólica – Solo me basto ver a la niña por un segundo para ver los motivos que tuviste para no querer adoptar ese varoncito del que habías hablado en un principio, si yo lo note, es seguro que Susana también. Ten cuidado o será Becky quien pague las consecuencias – Aconsejo la mayor.

-Por favor madre, Susana será todo lo chantajista que quieras pero nunca maltrataría a la niña solo por tener ojos verdes y cabello rizado.

-¿Quién ha hablado de maltrato? – Pregunto Eleanor al momento que su chofer abría la puerta del coche y ambos tuvieron que callar por la tercera compañía. – Solo digo que piensen muy bien lo que harán, ahora son padres de una dulce pequeña y deben tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, si no por ustedes, por lo menos por Becky. - El hombre beso la mejilla de su madre y la elegante señora subió al coche para partir a su propia casa.

El hombre miro partir a la mujer en pleno silencio pero con las palabras de la dama retumbando en su cabeza.

**(1) **Erase una vez en una tierra muy lejana, un pequeño reino pacifico, prospero y rico en romances y tradiciones, aquí en una majestuosa mansión vivía un caballero viudo con su hijita cenicienta, el hombre era un padre cariñoso…

Susana leía el libro que la niña había elegido esa noche, era la primera vez que tenia oportunidad de leer para la pequeña pues su esposo había querido hacerlo desde la llegada de esta a la casa. Se sentía muy emocionada de tener la atención de la niña solo para ella.

Sin embargo el día había sido muy agotador para la pequeña que termino quedándose dormida sin más. Susana interrumpió la lectura. Casi al mismo tiempo unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, pronto apareció Terrence en la puerta de la habitación, todo imponente, todo arrollador pensó para si Susana, tenia que reconocer que se había casado con uno de los hombres mas apuestos que jamás había conocido.

-¿Se ha dormido? – Pregunto un tanto desilusionado.

-Si, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para ella por este día – Susana acaricio su bracito. La niña estaba de lado con el cabello desparramado por toda la almohada.

-Lastima, me entretuve hablando con Eleanor, quería darle las buenas noches – Dijo. Se acerco y beso a la niña en la frente.

Le miro el rostro un poco extrañado. Su madre tenía razón, pensó mirando la nariz un poco respingona de Becky, se parecía mucho a Candy.

-Terry, cariño – Escucho la voz de Susana - ¿podrías llevarme a mi recamara? Estoy un tanto cansada.

-Si claro, vamos. – La tomo en brazos, ella le rodeo el cuello y Terrence llevo a su esposa a su habitación. Cuando quiso soltarla ella lo retuvo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche – Le miraba profundamente, se dijo el.

-Susana, estoy cansado, tal vez mañana.

-Tal vez mañana, tal vez, tal vez – Ella lo miro profundamente molesta.

-Tu también debes estar cansada – Agrego – Duerme – Y sin mas salio de la habitación que ocupaba la mujer.

Afuera una ligera lluvia empezó a caer, la mujer sintió claramente el frío en su lecho. De nueva cuenta su esposo la había rechazado, ella sabia que no se debía a su defecto físico, y tampoco a que ella fuera fea, pues no lo era, mas bien, Susana sabia que el problema se reducía como siempre a un nombre, a una voz, a unos ojos verdes que ella no poseía. Se debía al amor imposible del actor… Candy.

Continuara….

Notas de Autor:

Lamento mucho el retraso de esta entrega, muchos quehaceres impedían que me sentara ante la maquina a escribir algunas líneas, no se si la semana siguiente será igual, tal vez si. Sin embargo quiero agradecer que sigan esta historia y me den ánimo para continuarla.

Quiero decirle a las chicas que siguen el Compromiso, espero terminar el capitulo que estoy escribiendo esta misma semana. Se me había ido la inspiración y solamente no me venia ala cabeza nada que escribir, a veces me sentaba frente al monitor y me levantaba para dejar el capitulo exactamente igual.

Un beso a todas. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

(1) Entrada de la película, La Cenicienta, versión antigua de Disney.


	6. Chapter 6

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 04 **

**ADAPTANDOSE A LA NUEVA VIDA**

**Parte 03**

Los días pasaran como ráfaga de viento, Enero cedió ante febrero y marzo estaba ya tocando las puertas. Menos de un mes y la primavera daría comienzo (1) Los árboles empezaban a vestirse de verde, las flores renacían con mas belleza y fulgor que antes, no era bien sabido si se debía al hecho de pasar tanto tiempo sin su presencia o por la necesidad de ellas. Sin embargo aun hacia frío y todavía se requería salir bien abrigados del calor hogareño.

Ese día el parque lucia un tanto distinto, se dijo Becky. Había mucha algarabía por doquier. Había tratado de zafarse de la fuerte mano de su Padre Terrence, pero este se lo había impedido a instancias de Susana quien temía que la niña se perdiese entre tanta gente. De manera que Becky había terminado de hacer el recorrido al paso breve de su ahora familia adoptiva.

Habían ido a pasear a ese parque cercano a casa en varias ocasiones desde que había arribado a la familia. La ultima vez había sido, solo una semana atrás, Terry había pedido un permiso para faltar al ensayo general de los sábados y la niña y el se arrastraban por la nieve sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Susana los observaba en la distancia con senda sonrisa. Por primera vez en todo su matrimonio se había sentido dichosa en toda la extensión de su palabra.

En verdad que hacían falta los niños y Becky era una pequeña muy especial. Y aunque seguía habiendo fricciones entre su amargado marido y ella, debía reconocer que en todo el tiempo de casados, esta era la mejor época de su matrimonio.

Tal vez no paseaba tomada de la mano de él, y tal vez ella tenia que quedarse mirando a lo lejos como Terrence se deshacía de su mascara de ogro para ponerse la de niño juguetón, una que nunca le había visto antes, incluso le había puesto un apodo a la niña que corría detrás de el con una bola de nieve para intentar persuadirlo de llamarla mono Pecas al descubrirla trepando el árbol de la propiedad.

Si que eran buenos tiempos, se dijo Susana, ahora no se sentía tan sola, pues para acompañarla por las tardes y parte de la noche, Becky estaba ahí. Además Terrence se cuidaba de no hacer otro escándalo delante de la niña, siempre temeroso de herir su sensibilidad. Si tan solo la niña dejara de hablar de su mama….

Sabia que tenía que platicarlo con ella tarde que temprano, las evasivas y pequeñas mentiras estaban perdiendo su efecto, pero era un tema tan difícil, a Terrence le habían dado la dirección de un doctor especializado en sentimientos, era la cosa mas absurda se dijo la mujer, pero era un nuevo tipo de medicina que ella no conocía…

En estas meditaciones se encontraba cuando sintió algo frío golpear su frente, cuando levanto la cabeza un tanto sorprendida, se encontró con el rostro pícaro de Becky que la miraba con alarma, mientras Terrence reía a carcajada abierta, el hombre había esquivado la bola de nieve que había terminado por darle justo allí donde nacía el cabello…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi Mes y medio…. – Se dijo Candy, mientras marcaba el calendario de su minúsculo apartamento.

-¿Cómo había hecho para sobrevivir? se pregunto.

Nunca antes había sentido una opresión igual en el pecho.

La muerte de su querido esposo era distinto a lo que sentía con Rebeca. El dolor por la perdida de Charles había dado paso a la resignación. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podría resignarse con Rebeca? Era imposible.

Si de algo estaba segura es que su hija seguía con vida ¿Dónde¿En que condiciones? Eran las incógnitas a responder.

Se restregó la cara con las manos. Mes y medio que no sabia nada de Rebeca, mes y medio que había terminado por dejarla mas delgada de lo que ya estaba, parecía un fantasma andante, con el rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño y la preocupación, por la falta de apetito y el estado de animo.

Todavía en la mesa descansaba el sobre con la carta de Archibal, en ella el hombre le hacia saber su propia preocupación por la seguridad de la niña y ya que no se tenían pruebas contra Neel, le había enviado dinero para la contratación de un investigador privado, el mejor. Así que por la mañana, Candy iría a ver al famoso investigador Jacke Dickens. (2).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susana miraba el techo de su habitación totalmente relajada. Se dijo por décima vez que ese era sin duda uno de los mejores días desde que se casara, por primera vez, sentía que lo tenia todo.

Para festejar el primer mes de Rebeca como miembro de la familia, Habían desayunado sin pelear, después habían ido los tres juntos a pasear por la ciudad, visitaron un restauran de moda estilo familiar, donde varias personas les habían hecho notar lo bonita que era su hija.

Claro que Becky había aclarado que ellos no eran sus padres y que pronto, cuando mami viniera por ella, se iría.

pobrecilla…

Después habían ido al parque a jugar con nieve y como nunca por primera vez en su vida, Susana se sentía parte de una familia, para la cena Terrence las había invitado a aquel restauran italiano y la niña no dudo en reírse de cuanta cosa graciosa mirara, así después de llegar del lugar, habían dado las buenas noches a la pequeña entre arrumacos, besos y mimos.

Terry había leído un cuento a Rebeca, usando todo el arsenal de matices y colores de su voz, he incluso siendo ambos actores de profesión, le habían actuado dos o tres paginas.

Susana Miro en Terrence un excelente padre y miro en si misma una cariñosa y excelente madre y lo seria, se dijo Susana sonriendo.

_El amor lo puede todo_, se dijo Susana, pero casi inmediatamente otra voz interna le respondió, que no era amor hacia ella lo que cambiaba la situación… Después de todo, el no se había quedado, había llegado en silencio y en silencio se había marchado.

Ni una sola palabra.

Como un ladrón, se dijo Susana ¿ladrón de que?

Ladrón de sueños le respondió otra vocecilla…

No se sentía bien en el sentido completo de la palabra, pero por lo menos había sido un día grandioso. Hacia mucho que necesitaba la compañía de alguien, claro que estaba Susana, pero lamentablemente ella no llenaba el espacio vacío y no se refería a ocupar un espacio de tierra.

El corazón le dolía a más no poder cuando caminaba con Becky y Susana. Eran sentimientos encontrados, la niña era su hija, pero Susana ¿Era su esposa? Dolorosamente la respuesta era no.

Esa palabra era mucho mas que solo una compañía que se hacia molesta después de 5 minutos.

Era cierto que Susana era una mujer hermosa, pero gustar no es lo mismo que amar y si de algo estaba seguro en la vida era de que no amaba a Susana, la comprendia, había aprendido a convivir con ella, despertaba en el una dulce ternura, pero hasta ahí llegaba el asunto, podía sentir lo mismo con cualquier otra, sin embargo su corazón estaba amando a alguien quien dolorosamente estaba fuera de su alcance y así se lo había dejado muy en claro 10 años atrás.

_Su mente voló entonces hasta Chicago en 1916…….._

_La compañía Estraford nunca vislumbro el éxito que su puesta en escena tendría, Romeo y Julieta había sido uno de los mayores logros de la ilustre empresa. Robert Hataway lo sabia, era su nueva adquisición lo que le daba tanto impulso, la actuación de Terrence Grandchester, es verdad que había otros buenos actores, pero ninguno como el joven ingles. De manera que la puesta en escena se había prolongado por un año más. _

_Fue así como año y medio después de su rompimiento, con la rubia, había llegado de nueva cuenta a Chicago._

_El recuerdo de su exnovia __(3) __estaba siempre presente en su memoria, y a cada lado que volteara miraba los ojos de esta, como aquella vez que le viera en el teatro ambulante donde trabajaba a raíz de su rompimiento._

_Terry sabia la dirección de ella, la había memorizado en todas las cartas que le había enviado cuando aun el tenia ciertos derechos sobre ella por ser su novio. No pudo mas, la mejor manera de vencer la tentación es cayendo en ella, se dijo con algo de sorna. _

_Estuvo afuera del apartamento cerca de tres horas. Cuando al fin pudo ver como un carruaje elegante, se detenía justo frente la casa. _

_Fue así como pudo observar a un hombre alto y rubio descender del transporte a quien identifico como Alberth a pesar de la ropa costosa y elegante que lucia, el rubio aun mantenía el talante de su rostro sereno, se percato como este extendía su mano a una bella joven vestida de azul para ayudarla a descender._

_El hombre la acompaño hasta la puerta y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, se sonrieron. _

_Terrence no pudo evitar sentir tanta melancolía. Otros disfrutaban abiertamente de sus sonrisas, mientras que el tenia que conformarse con verla a la distancia. Los jóvenes se dieron un fuerte abrazo y el rubio a bordo de nuevo para partir. _

_Terrence sintió el galopar desenfrenado de su corazón. Sin embargo no se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Repentinamente algo milagroso sucedió. La joven que estaba a punto de entrar, se detuvo en seco, buscando algo o alguien con la mirada. Lo vio._

_La sorpresa dibujada en su cara se hizo patente pero esta paso pronto y dio lugar a la alegría y algarabía unas lagrimas humedecieron su rostro pecoso, y entonces el supo que ella estaba feliz de verle, pero algo curioso fue que ella no se movió de su lugar, fue hasta que el corrió a su encuentro que ella pudo dar algunos pasos hacia el frente, luchando por no caer, fue tanta la bella impresión. No pudo avanzar mucho pues el hombre casi estaba junto a ella._

_El fuerte abrazo que siguió y los momentos a su lado esa noche, quedarían gravados en su corazón para el resto de sus vidas…_

_-Nunca imagine verte de nuevo en estas circunstancias – Comentaba ella mientras le servia chocolate caliente._

_-Supongo que ha sido todo una sorpresa, no pude resistir la tentación de saludar a una vieja amiga tan querida – Suspiro con nostalgia, pero ella no se percato pues estaba de espaldas sirviéndose la bebida caliente._

_-Agradezco que lo hayas hecho, pero has tenido suerte, puesto que si hubieras venido después o antes tal vez no me hubieras encontrado_

_-¿En serio¿Y se puede saber porque? – La sorpresa en su rostro fue demasiado gracioso para Candy que sonrió con suavidad._

_-Bueno, porque yo ya no vivo aquí…_

_-¿Cómo¿Entonces?_

_-Vengo a veces una o dos semanas al año, Alberth me hace el favor de rentarme este departamento, el dueño no quiso vendérselo. De manera que nos lo renta cuando yo lo necesito.._

_-Es increíble que nuestro mutuo amigo resultara ser tu padre ¿No crees?_

_-Imaginate la sorpresa que me lleve yo – Señalo con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión sonriente – Fue exageradamente sorpresivo, siempre quise conocer al hombre que me había dado un apellido y resulto que siempre había estado conmigo, Alberth es como un hermano para mi._

_-Es un gran amigo – Señalo el moreno. Habían estado platicando casi dos horas. - ¿Dónde vives ahora? – Pregunto el, intuyendo la respuesta._

_-Estoy viviendo en el hogar de Pony. Como soy enfermera puedo ser de mucha utilidad – Señalo._

_-Entiendo…_

_-¿Pero Terry, cuéntame que has hecho de tu vida? Hemos hablado tanto sobre mi pero nada de ti– Bajo la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro que el hombre tuvo que esforzarse por oír - ¿Cómo esta Susana? – Revolvía su chocolate con nerviosismo._

_-Pues… - La miro en silencio. _

_Que bella era. Pero el sabia que la naturaleza de su amor por la joven, era de una naturaleza distinta a la atracción física. Estaba basado en compañerismo, admiración y entendimiento mutuo, comprensión y cariño sincero. _

_Claro que le gustaba, pero por supuesto que si, le gusto desde aquella vez que la viera en la bruma en el mauritana. Sin embargo había sido el compañerismo, los secretos compartidos, su carácter lo que le había robado el corazón. _

_Era su otra mitad y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que jamás lograría amar a nadie más con igual fuerza. Tal vez nunca volvería a enamorarse._

_-Esta bien, ella esta en casa con su madre – Su mirada melancólica fue demasiado notoria._

_-Supe – Aspiro aire con fuerza. Se dio valor – Que se casaran el año entrante._

_-Si – Fue la única respuesta - ¿Qué hay de ti? – La miro con ansiedad_

_-Yo-yo estoy muy ocupada con el hogar de Pony y muchos otros quehaceres – Le sonrió tímidamente – Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para novios._

_-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo. – Dijo el tomando todo el contenido de su tasa. Sintiéndose egoísta. Candy lo miro con la boca abierta y un tanto sorprendido. _

_-Terry…_

_- No sabes cuanto he sufrido pensado que tal vez…_

_-Por favor…_

_-No podría vivir sin ti, lo que siento es demasiado fuerte y yo…_

_-¡Basta! No es sano que estemos hablando de temas tan delicados, mucho menos tú que estas comprometido para matrimonio._

_-¿Por qué finges? – Pregunto el sin perder el control sobre sus sentimientos, todavía no. – Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me ata a Susana y lo que me ata a ti. Estuve aquí y no pude resistir el verte, tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo y yo…_

_-Terry por favor – Le interrumpió de nuevo – Han pasado casi dos años, yo ya no te amo…_

_¿Qué había sentido en el instante en que esas tres últimas palabras salieran de su boca¿Desilusión? Era un sentimiento mucho más arrollador ¿Amargura? Eso era lo que arrastraba desde su rompimiento¿Coraje¿Impotencia? No, No. Tal vez desesperanza ¿había perdido la esperanza en ese instante? Si. ¿Ere ese el nombre al sentimiento que se apoderaba de su ser como una terrible plaga? No lo sabía, tal vez eran todas a la vez. Pero no quería dejar de creer. No quería perder la esperanza._

_-Mientes – Susurro, la emoción se agolpaba en su garganta y no le permitía proferir palabras. - Lo sabes, sabes que estas mintiendo._

_-Ha pasado tiempo – Sus labios temblaban – Y me he dado a la tarea de olvidar, y eso es lo que he hecho, Terry por favor… No pienses más en mí. Vuelve a Susana. Olvídame._

_-¡Te amo! – No la toco, sus cuerpos no estaban ni remotamente cerca. Pero el sentimiento con el que lo había dicho había sido tan fuerte que con solo dos palabras el estaba entregando su ser._

_-Lo lamento, debes irte – Candy se puso de pie – No puedes volver aquí jamás._

_-¿Me hechas¿Creí que éramos amigos?_

_-No podemos ser amigos y lo sabes,_

_-¿Después de lo de hoy?_

_-Mucho menos después de lo de hoy – Susurro con la vista perdida._

_-No importa que me lances de tu vida, y que yo no signifique nada mas para ti. Tal vez solo un mal recuerdo. Pero tu para mi eres lo que mas ha valido la pena, Candice Waith Aundry. – Se puso de pie – Conocerte y amarte, ha sido lo único que puedo celebrar en mi miserable existencia – Noto como la rubia luchaba por no derramar lágrimas. – y así, pasaran mil años seguiría amándote, no importando con quien estés ni con quien este yo. Te amare hasta que no quede de nosotros ni el polvo de nuestros huesos – _

_Terrence salio de la habitación con paso decidido, pero con el corazón destrozado. No pudo ver como una joven rubia lloraba desconsolada recargada en la puerta del apartamento._

_Camino sin mirar atrás. Las lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos, pero el se negaba a liberarlas. Casi había atravesado la calle cuando escucho gritos y pasos presurosos correr tras el. No tardo en saber quien le llamaba. _

_-¿Candy?_

_Ella se abalanzo contra el. Se lanzo en sus brazos. Terrence la miraba estupefacto pero gozoso._

_-¡Si te amo! - Lloro ella desconsolada mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos y el correspondía el abrazo_

_-Candy…_

– _No mentí cuando dije que había luchado para sacarte de mi corazón, pero no puedo Terry, no puedo. El día que nos separamos en New York, sentí que moriría sin remedio. Aun sufro por ti, amor mío y no hay nadie que consuele mi corazón –_

_La joven no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el cubrió sus labios con besos propios. Una nube cubrió la luna y no hubo más testigos de la caricia, sino un farol que alumbraba la calle desierta. Se entregaron el alma en ese beso. _

_Esta era la segunda vez que Candy había sido besada, pero había sido distinta a la primera, pues era también la primera que ella misma besaba. Después de unos minutos el separo sus labios de ella con reticencia._

_-¡Quédate conmigo! – Suplico el – Para siempre_

_-Sabes bien, que no podemos…_

_-Pero Candy…_

_-No debemos ser egoístas Terry, no podemos pasar por sobre la felicidad de otros para lograr la nuestra, ella salvo tu vida, no yo…_

_-Pero yo ya te había entregado mi corazón, amor. Te debo la vida, en un aspecto mas importante – Añadió el - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

_-Cumple tu promesa, Terry. Se feliz. De esa manera yo también lo seré._

_-Solo puedo ser feliz estando contigo – Ahora fue ella quien lo beso. Fue un beso dulce y sereno. Diferente. Era como si quisiera consolarlo por todo el dolor experimentado._

_-Nunca voy a olvidarte, pero lo que dije antes es cierto. Lo mejor para ambos será que no me busques más. Ha sido maravilloso verte después de todo este tiempo. Nos hemos despedido como debía ser._

_-¡Candy por favor…_

_-Shhh – Puso su dedo en sus labios – Calla – lo beso fugazmente – Se feliz y en cambio yo también lo seré… Ella lo soltó y el a ella, había sido una despedida bastante dolorosa. _

_Terrence le obsequio una anillo de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda, un diseño bastante varonil. Ella en cambio le dio una foto reciente. Donde aparecía sentada con los bucles sueltos y el rostro sonriente._

_-Para que nunca me olvides… Le había dicho_

_-¿Cómo podría olvidarla? – Se dijo – Ni siquiera he podido cumplir mí promesa – Un Terrence mucho mas adulto arrugo la nariz._

_¿Cómo hacerlo sin ti, mi pequeña pecosa? Extendió el brazo y de uno de los cajones de la cómoda saco la foto arrugada por el paso del tiempo y el uso, la beso en un gesto tierno para después volverla a su lugar. _

_Los gritos despavoridos de Becky lo tomaron por sorpresa haciéndolo saltar de la cama, dejando la habitación a toda prisa…_

Caminaba por una calle larga, de una mano la llevaba mama y de la otra papa, se sentía feliz porque le habían comprado un globo azul, ella vestía de blanco, mientras que sus padres de negro.

De pronto papa desapareció y mama estaba sentada llorando en una silla rustica, quiso acercarse a ella, pero por mas que le llamaba, su mama simplemente parecía no escucharla y de pronto todo se volvió negro y triste.

Una mano fuerte la detuvo ¡Era el hombre malo! La jaloneaba lastimándola y riendo sardónicamente mientras le decía con crueldad que su mama estaba muerta, quiso defenderse y para probarlo le señalaría el lugar donde se encontraba mama, pero ella había desaparecido.

Ahora estaba sola, tenia frío y miedo, mucho miedo…. Empezó a llamar a mama con desesperación pero ella no escuchaba. porque no salía a su rescate? volvió a llamarla, esta vez el grito fue desgarrador y entonces sintió su carita llorosa…

-¡Mama! – Grito de nuevo aun con los ojos cerrados y bañada en lágrimas. La oscuridad de la habitación era demasiada.

-Becky preciosa, cariño, despierta – Terry la llamaba sentado junto a ella. La niña abrió los ojos. Lo miro con sorpresa.

-¡Quiero a mi mami! – Dijo con un sollozo apagado - ¿Dónde esta mami? El hombre malo se la llevo – Explico

-¿Hombre malo? – Quería entender lo que ella decía pero estaba resultando ser muy difícil

-Si – La niña comenzó a llorar en sus brazos – Le pegaba a mami, y yo gritaba que la dejara, mami estaba asustada… - El hombre la abrazo con mas fuerzas ¿De que hablaba la niña?

-Terry – Susana llego hasta ellos, ayudada con su muleta - ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué llora Becky?

-Ha sido solo una pesadilla, pequeña – Ignoro a Susana. Su atención toda para la niña – Estoy aquí para cuidarte, nadie va a hacerte daño.

-¿Ni siquiera el hombre malo? – Los ojos enrojecidos.

-Ni siquiera el – La abrazo de nuevo – Me quedare contigo hasta que duermas.

-Yo también – Susana se sentó junto a ellos.

-Mi mami me cantaba una canción cuando tenia pesadillas – Dijo la niña sorbiéndose los mocos. Con un expresión tan dulce que ambos padres se les derritió el corazón.

-Susana sabe una canción de cuna – Dijo el.

-Si, acomodote en la cama y te cantare – La niña se acomodo contra la almohada mirando fijamente a su madre postiza, pero sin soltar la mano de su nuevo padre. –

La rubia comenzó a cantar…

Duerme mi niña, duérmete ya…

-No, no – Negó Becky – Esa no

-¿Entonces cual? Es la única que se

-La del carrusel…

-Becky cielo, esa no la se. Terry ¿Tú la sabes? – La mujer miro a su marido. El se encogió de hombros.

-Me temo que no¿Cómo dice la letra Becky, la recuerdas? – La niña comenzó a cantar, era una voz dulce la que entonaba y a medida que fue enlazando las letras de la bella melodía, evoco el rostro dulce de mama y el brillo de su cabello a contra luz.

En mi ventana veo brillar

Las estrellas muy cerca de mí

Cierro los ojos quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir,

Quiero vivir y disfrutar la alegría de la juventud,

Cada noche para mi, mil estrellas con su luz.

Gira, gira, carrusel sus ruedas de cristal.

Recorriendo, mil caminos mi destino encontraras (4)

Pronto su voz se apago y la fuerza con la que sostenía la mano del hombre cesaron. Rebeca se quedo dormida, con la sensación de seguridad que hacia mucho no tenia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre frente a ella, tendría algunos cuarenta años. Se veía de complexión delgada y ojos vivaces. Entre su cabello negro empezaban a vislumbrarse algunas canas, señal inequívoca del paso del tiempo. Nariz afilada y boca pequeña terminaban de darle forma a su rostro, ahora jovial.

Era increíble lo que se podía hacer con dinero, se dijo la rubia. Solo al ver los billetes verdes el hombre había aceptado ayudar a la joven dama, de muy buen agrado.

-Entonces dice que la vio por ultima vez hace mes y medio aproximadamente.

-Así es.

-En Chicago Illinois – Tomo anotes en su cuaderno - ¿Quién fue la ultima persona en verla¿Hubo testigos?

-Steve Thompson, un pequeño de 12 años, hijo de mi vecina.

-¿Podría proporcionarme la dirección? – La miro significativamente

-¿Le enviara una carta? – Pregunto un tanto confundida

-Pero por supuesto que no, iré personalmente a entrevistarme con esos niños. Ver reacciones es muy importante para un investigador –Explico.

-Pero ya le dije, mi hija no esta en Chicago, el hombre que me acorralo en Chicago me lo dijo.

-Señora Donovith, entiendo que usted esta muy deseosa de ver a su hijita, pero debe comprender que una investigación de este tipo lleva tiempo – Candy estrujo su bolso como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa – El hombre que esta involucrado en esto es muy poderoso y no podemos llegar así como así, exigiéndole que entregue la niña. Hay que hacer preguntas, buscar sospechosos, dar con pistas, tenemos que dar con algo que lo inculpe y cuando menos lo piense, estará acorralado, a nuestra merced – Dijo con mirada convencida

-¿Qué haré yo? – Pregunto inmediatamente, no queriendo quedarse al margen.

-Usted solo me informara si recibe alguna amenaza o ve algo sospechoso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme con las manos atadas, así como así. Mientras usted esta allá, tal vez yo pueda…

-Señora Donovith, no le estoy preguntando su opinión, le digo que se queda al margen y al margen se quedara. ¿Entendió? – La rubia no respondió. Pero en su mente fraguaba un plan en contra de la monarquía de este hombre. - ¿Señora Donovith?

-Si, lo entiendo – Sonrió con fingida sumisión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La familia estaba sentada en el gran comedor, elegantes piezas y vistosos cuadros se exhibían, ostentando la riqueza de los dueños. Terrence miro de nueva cuenta a Rebeca que solo removía el desayuno de su plato sin mucho animo. Ese día era domingo, por tal no tenia que ir a la escuela y el no se presentaría a trabajar. La niña Aun tenia presente las sensaciones vividas durante su sueño.

Susana tomaba sus alimentos, con la mayor educación posible, sin hacer ruido y sin empezar ninguna platica trivial. De vez en vez fijaba su rostro en sus acompañantes, el hombre muy concentrado en observar las reacciones de la niña, quien por su parte tenía toda su atención en el plato frente a ella. Una mueca en su rostro triste le decía el humor de la nena.

-Becky, corazoncito ¿Por qué no has probado tu desayuno¿Es que acaso no te gusta el guiso¿Quieres que le diga a la cocinera lo cambie para ti? – La niña soltó el tenedor y miro a la mujer con seriedad, era una expresión que nunca antes le habían visto.

-Quiero a mi mama – Susana miro a Terry sin saber que más agregar.

-Pero cielo, ya hemos hablado del asunto, tu mama aun no puede venir por ti – Dijo Susana. La niña hizo un puchero.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si usted la buscara ella vendría por mi, lo se.

-Becky yo…

-Rebeca – Interrumpió Terrence. Salvando a Susana de dar una explicación – Necesito que hagas algo para mí. – La niña lo miro con expectación mientras se revolvía en su silla. - Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un libro que perdí en mi habitación ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Terry le dio una mirada fugaz a Susana.

-¿Cómo se llama el libro? – Pregunto la niña acomodando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Es uno grande, se llama Romeo y Julieta ¿Puedes traerlo para mí? – La niña asintió con la cabeza y de un salto salio corriendo hacia la planta alta.

-¿para que el libro? – Pregunto Susana una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Necesitaba hablarte a solas. – Explico – Tenemos que hablar con ella sobre su madre. El especialista que Richard me recomendó ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? – Dio un sorbo a su café. – Fui a verlo anteayer.

-¿Por qué no me había dicho que lo viste? – Se indigno

-Eso no es importante

-Nunca nada es importante para comunicármelo Terry, siempre es lo mismo contigo, haces las cosas y no me tomas en cuenta – La mirada era de franco disgusto.

-Puedo continuar¿o pasaras toda la mañana reprochándomelo?

-Continúa… - Cedió ella.

-El doctor, este psicólogo, menciono que la niña debe aceptar la muerte de su madre. Tal vez si la llevamos al cementerio, ella pueda reconocer la lapida y entonces acepte lo sucedido. De todas formas quiero llevarla con este doctor Browski, quiero saber porque la niña sufre pesadillas y quien es el hombre malo del que hablo anoche.

-Terry ¿Cómo murió la madre de Becky?

-No lo se, los papeles que nos dieron en San Patricio no lo especifican, iré tan pronto pueda, para averiguar eso.

-¿Crees que Becky lo haya presenciado y es por eso de las pesadillas? – Terry se restregó la cara con las manos. Había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No lo se¿Debería preguntárselo¿Debería preguntarle si vio morir a su mama? – La mirada se torno preocupada.

-No lo creo. Lo que si deberías preguntarle es sobre su pesadilla de anoche.

-Iré ahora mismo – Dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

-Quiero ir contigo, súbeme – Pidió Susana y el hombre la tomo en brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebeca buscaba por todos lados el libro indicado, pero por más que hurgaba en la habitación de su padre simplemente no miraba nada que se le pareciera. Después de 5 minutos olvido su tarea y encontró algo mas en que divertirse.

Unas figurillas y un barco de madera dentro de una botella captaron su atención. Quiso tomar el barco pero estaba alto y no alcanzaba, así que se trepo en la cómoda, ocasionando que esta se volteara junto con ella.

Pronto la niña estaba en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, sin daño aparente, la cómoda también volteada, y el contenido del primer cajón regado por todos lados. La niña comenzó a juntar rápidamente todo lo que había sido dispersado para ponerlo en el lugar correspondiente. Fue entonces que le vio.

La miraba con una de sus francas sonrisas, con el cabello suelto, tal como en las mañanas, se veía un poco diferente, tal vez mas joven, pero era sin duda ella.

Emocionada tomo el trozo de papel, donde su imagen estaba plasmada, unas lagrimitas de felicidad saltaron de su rostro y beso con devoción la laminita.

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con Terry y en sus brazos Susana, a quien acomodo rápidamente en la cama. El hombre se divirtió al ver todo el tiradero a su alrededor y se dispuso a ayudarle a su hija. Tomo un jarrón de cristal cortado.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido aquí? Pareciera que buscaste muy bien ese libro Becky – Exclamo sonriente mientras tomaba la pieza en su mano.

-Encontré algo mejor – Comento ella con visible emoción.

-¿Así? Y que puede ser eso mejor que has encontrado, mono pecoso – Debía ser algo demasiado bueno pues la niña no había hecho caso de sus palabras.

-Encontré a mama – Exclamo abrazando algo contra su pecho.

-¿A mama? – Susana la miro extrañada.

-Si – Y entonces les enseño la foto que Terry guardaba tan celosamente. Susana palideció repentinamente y dejo escapar una exclamación. Terrence tardo más en digerir la situación.

-¿Candy? – Pregunto el hombre como en trance.

-Si, Candice Waith Donovith – Exclamo Rebeca con entusiasmo mientras daba un brinquito y sonreía emocionada – Mi mama…

El jarrón se escapo de sus manos, estrellándose contra el suelo y partiéndose en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón, al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. La niña era hija de Candy y esta estaba muerta….

Continuará……

**Notas de la Autora:**

Wow que dilema, Terry y Susana se han enterado¿Qué sucederá ahora¿Dará con ella Candy¿Susana aceptara a la niña de ahora en más? Podre bajar de peso con la dieta que llevo en solo un mes? Todas estas incognitas muy pronto resueltas.

Bueno pues aqui les dejo este regalito, alguien por alli me dijo que porque no subia dos por semana, mmh bueno tal vez ocacionalmente pueda darles la sorpresa...

Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible. No mucho pero un poco más.

Besos

Mariposa

Muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Reeven

Coquette81

Mayosiete

Yajaira

Anita509

(1)En México la primavera da comienzo oficialmente el 21 de Marzo, en estados Unidos no se. Jejeje si me equivoque perdón, acepto correcciones.

(2)Mentiras que es investigador famoso. Lo acabo de inventar. Creo que así se llamaba el que escribió Movie Dick ¿Si no?

(3)Me consta que fueron novios. En el anime, cuando ella le pide permiso para vivir con Alberth el le manda una carta donde le dice: Tú eres mi novia. Así que si fueron.

(4)Ya saben, canción de conclusión para los capítulos en el anime. Ignoro quien la compuso pero esta hermosa. Yo la cantaba cuando tenía seis años y vi la serie por primera vez. Era mi propia canción de cuna. Besos…


	7. Chapter 7

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 07**

**EL ABISMO DE LA DESOLACION**

Susana miro de nuevo el reloj de pared, pronto serian las tres de la mañana. El sueño no había querido visitarla, solo la melancolía, pero esta no era una buena amiga. Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Inútil.

A su mente solo acudían imágenes repetitivas y dolorosas. El rostro de Terry al descubrir quien era la madre de la niña. Jamás le había visto en semejante estado.

Su piel se volvió blanca como cera, que le daba un aire mortecino que en primera instancia le aterro, recordaba claramente haberlo visto tambalear y recargarse en el marco de la puerta, como si lo hubiesen herido de muerte.

Después había salido huyendo de la habitación sin emitir sonido. De eso habían pasado mas de 18 hras y el todavía no regresaba.

Mientras tanto ella tuvo que quedarse sola con la niña todo el día, esquivando las preguntas de esta sobre el desconocido paradero de su ahora padre y el porque de su huida, quería saber si su madre era alguien conocido por ellos...

Era increíble lo que la vida traía consigo – Pensó con una sonrisa irónica - no solo había conseguido quedarse con el hombre que aquella mujer había amado, también con su hija, ahora Rebeca tenia a Susana como madre y a Terrence como padre.

_**Padre**_… Una duda asalto la mente de la mujer, ella no desconfiaba de su esposo pero… ¡Un momento! Desde luego que desconfiaba del hombre, ese había sido su más triste calvario desde que le conociera.

Los celos la rondaban de cerca y se habían hecho su más cercana compañía.

Pero la niña no podría ser su hija – Pensó premeditadamente tratando de hurgar en su memoria si 7 años atrás el hombre la había dejado para ir a alguna gira cerca de Chicago. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

Un estrellarse, seguido de un sonido sordo llegaron a sus oídos desde la planta baja, tomo su muleta y trato de incorporarse.

------------------------------

¿Qué sucede cuando por lo que vives deja de existir¿Cuándo nadie puede ofrecerte el consuelo que tu alma anhela? El sol se había levantado aquella mañana con brillo y calidez. Aunque estaba preocupado por su nueva hijita, sabia que pronto la niña superaría el asunto de sus padres muertos y tal vez lo hiciera¿Pero el¿Lo superaría algún día?

La oscuridad lo había envuelto repentinamente.

Desde el primer instante en que la viera supo que amaría a la niña como si fuera suya, nunca imagino a pesar del parecido físico, que ahora creía era innegable, que la niña pudiera ser hija de Candy y que por ende su antigua novia estaba muerta.

Era un dolor indescriptible ese que estaba sintiendo.

Era una desesperación incomparable, trataba de respirar pero sentía que no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones lo suficiente con el valioso aire como para seguir manteniendo la vida en el.

De pronto todo le parecía deslucido y escueto, sin forma y tediosamente triste. Le dolía el pecho de una manera sobrehumana y quiso morir en ese instante.

Recargo la cabeza en sus brazos mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Candy… Sus ojos verdes mirándolo de una y mil formas. Candy… Su risa alegre anegando sus oídos Candy… Sus pequeñas pecas que le daban ese toque dulce Candy… Sus labios rosas y voluptuosos entreabriéndose en un delicioso beso.

¡Candy, Candy, Candy!

Todo en ella pureza, todo en ella dulzura, todo en ella amor. El hombre lloro amargamente y sin consuelo por largo tiempo

El cantinero lo miro con compasión, era obvio para el hombre tras la barra que el elegante y fino joven frente a el estaba sufriendo en demasía. Así pues, evito hacer una conversación trivial.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí, lo único que percibió fue que era muy tarde. Dentro de su cabeza una voz le repetía una y otra vez que esta vez no debía dejarse vencer por el dolor, recordó aquella vez en el teatro ambulante, la mirada de ella cuando el había echado a perder su vida patéticamente, a causa del dolor, aunque aquella vez había sido algo distinto, el dolor que experimentaba en ese instante era cien veces mas aplastante y demoledor, pues ahora en mas ya no había esperanza…

Sin embargo antes había estado solo, ahora había una pequeña que dependía de el.

¡Si tenía algo por lo que vivir!

Candy se había ido, pero tal vez por la providencia divina, ahora la niña que fuera hija de ella le necesitaba. Y el estaria alli.

No podía dejarla sola, ni defraudarla. Pondría su vida misma, para que la niña fuera feliz. Esa seria su misión en la vida. Rebeca le necesitaba.

-Becky – Murmuro Terrence – Ella fue tu madre, por lo tanto, serás mi gran tesoro. Mi hija.

Salio del bar totalmente perdido, cuanto añoraba sentir el roce de su mano blanca con la suya, lo había añorado por años que parecían siglos, pero ahora en mas ese anhelo se volvería una tortura, pues sabia el, jamás seria realizado.

¿Cómo le hizo para llegar a casa?

Nunca lo supo.

En su mente ese trágico día, estaba totalmente confuso, no pensaba con claridad y tampoco actuaba con conciencia. Lo último que recordaba era que había entrado por la puerta principal y entonces había perdido el equilibro llevándose consigo dos que tres jarrones de porcelana fina que adornaban la estancia.

-----------------------------------------

Susana se dirigió planta abajo con algo de dificultad, fue entonces que lo vio. Ella jamás había visto a su marido en semejante condición, tirado en el piso, llorando como un niño pequeño y totalmente ebrio.

-Terry – La mujer se acerco a el no sin antes gritar por el mayordomo. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He muerto Susana – El hombro lloro como un niño. La mujer sintió en su pecho un daga ardiente - No puedo vivir sin ella, no puedo, era mucho mas fácil enfrentar el hecho de que estaba lejos pero viva y feliz y ahora, ahora no tengo nada, nada!

-Terry… Yo no se que decirte, lo lamento… Se que era tu amiga y yo…

-¿Amiga? Era el amor de mi vida, era mi aire y mi impulso, era la sangre de mis venas – Recito con lirismo a pesar de su estado de embriaguez - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella ahora?

Apareció el mayordomo.

-¿llamaba usted, madame? – Pregunto extrañado de ver a su patrón en semejante estado.

Era cierto que el hombre tenia un muy mal carácter… Pero jamás lo había visto así…

-Por favor – Pidió Susana – Llèvelo a su habitación…

-¡No! – Grito el – Déjame morir, quiero morir¿No entienden? La amaba, la amo aun, Dios, duele tanto, tanto –

Susana se mordió la mano para no soltarse en llanto. Estaba realmente herida por sus palabras. Ella era su esposa.

¡Ella!

El mayordomo la miro confundido.

-Por favor. Necesito que me ayude, esta ebrio no sabe lo que dice – Le repitió la rubia – Llèvelo arriba. –

No podía siquiera hablar, el sentimiento se agolpaba en su garganta.

Miro entonces como el hombre cincuentón, levantaba a su marido y este se abrazaba a el llorando, pronto ambos se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras de la gran casa. El mayordomo lo acomodo en su cama.

Momento después llego Susana y empezó a quitarle los zapatos. Terry no se resistió, con un brazo sobre sus ojos se quedo dormido.

Ella lo dejo solo.

-Sabia que era una mala idea adoptar a Becky – Se dijo Susana mirando hacia el techo.

Era cierto que la niña era muy dulce, sin embargo ahora la sombra de Candice Waith la perseguiría más de cerca.

¿Deshacerse de la niña? Ni pensarlo. Terrence jamás lo permitiría, mucho menos ahora.

------------------------------------------------

La luz se coló a trevez de la angosta ventana vieja de su lúgubre habitación, un agudo dolor de cabeza y una extraña tristeza inmensa lo hicieron su presa enseguida.

(1)"¿ Qué es más alto para el espíritu: sufrir los golpes y dardos de la insultante fortuna, o tomar las armas contra un piélago de calamidades y, haciéndoles frente, acabar con ellas¿Morir . . . , dormir, no más! – Recito el con una extraña mezcla de melancolía.

Durante largo tiempo Terrence había sabido mantener un balance entre sus emociones, cosa que nunca le había sido nada fácil. Ya que el era una persona que sentía todo, con todas sus fuerzas, siempre en los extremos.

Pero después y durante su compromiso con la otrora actriz Susana Marlowe, había podido lograr un extraño pero sosegado refugio En su siempre presente tristeza.

El podía llegar a ser muy alegre si se lo proponía, pero el hecho era que no encontraba ningún motivo para ser feliz, el único que recordaba, era el teatro, su pasión interminable por representar mil y un personajes, junto a una promesa hecha años atrás, era el único motivo que le mantenía en pie.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, Candy, su Candy, no estaba mas en este mundo, entonces ¿Ahora que? El rostro lloroso de Becky irrumpió en su mente con fuerza. La niña le necesitaba.

Unos tímidos golpeteos sonaron en la puerta de entrada. Terry dio un "entre" cortante y de mala gana.

Susana apareció en la puerta.

-Querido – Dijo tentativamente - ¿No bajaras a tomar el desayuno hoy? – No hizo mención de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tampoco preguntas.

-No – contesto en el mismo tono cortante, sin mirarla. Lo único que quería era que lo dejara solo para poder recriminarse en paz el no haber estado con la rubia de ojos verdes.

-He ordenado que hicieran tu desayuno predilecto – Insistio ella con una gran sonrisa. El La miro fulminante.

Pero como Susana había vivido con el ogro frente a ella por 9 años no se intimido estaba bastante acostumbrada a que le mirara así, cuando estaba realmente molesto. Y eso se hacia cada vez mas frecuente.

Dio un paso al frente.

-Se que estas triste por lo de Candice, yo misma me he llevado una gran sorpresa, te entiendo, pero…

-¿Me entiendes¿Cómo puede una criatura como tu entender a una como yo? – Pregunto sarcásticamente y con mirada penetrante. Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que siento Susana Marlow

El tono era de claro rencor. La mujer se mordió el labio, Terrence la miro fijamente, la señora Grandchester, tenía los ojos hinchados y la tez pálida. Señal innegable que había llorado toda la noche.

No había brillo en su mirada¿pero acaso alguna vez lo había tenido?

-¡Me culpas! – Exclamo ella sorprendida. – Me culpas de su muerte.

-Te equivocas, no te culpo de su muerte – Dijo el mas sosegado – Susana, sal de aquí por favor, o terminare diciendo cosas que no debo.

-Las que no debías decir, ya las has dicho anoche y repetido insistentemente - Le reprocho

-Era un secreto a voces – Terrence la miro fijamente – Siempre lo supiste

-Yo te salve la vida – Susana lo dijo sin inflexión lo había dicho tantas veces durante mas de 10 años que ya lo hacia mecánicamente.

-Si, lo hiciste, no quisiera sonar desagradecido pero la próxima vez que este en peligro de muerte, por favor, no intervengas, debiste dejarme seguir mi destino, Susana. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

-No importa lo que pienses Terrence – Su rostro era frío como hielo invernal - Yo salve tu vida, no ella. Me lo debes a mí, no a ella, yo soy tu esposa y como tal te exijo tu amor. Perdí mis sueños, mi vida. Una vida de éxito, fama, fortuna, pude haber sido la diva más grande de la historia, lo sabes. En el fondo de tu corazón se que me amas – Añadió por ultimo.

-Nunca te he amado – Dijo el con hastío – Sabes bien el motivo por el cual soy tu esposo.

-Aunque no hubiera ocurrido lo del accidente, tarde o temprano lo hubieras descubierto, se que tu hubieras terminado por casarte conmigo

-Te contare un pequeño secreto, Susana. – El hombre se inclino hacia delante con la mirada fija en ella – En aquella época, cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, tenia mis propios planes. Ya había elegido a quien seria mi esposa y esa no eras tu -

Disfrutaría ver su rostro palidecer aun mas – se dijo el – sin embargo la in fraganti declaración, tuvo un efecto rebote. Pues el mismo se sintió extrañamente y repentinamente el ser más miserable sobre la tierra.

No eran buenos los recuerdos, por lo menos no los relacionados a su rompimiento con Candice Waith.

-Nuestro matrimonio ha llegado a un punto intolerable –temblaba de rabia.

-Sal de aquí, no me molestes más y que suban algo para esta condenada resaca - Se recostó de nuevo, restándole importancia a la mujer frente a el

-Por cierto – Añadió ella antes de salir dando un portazo, siempre ayudada de su fiel muleta – Llame a Robert y te reporte enfermo.- Terrence fingió no escucharla.

------------------------------------------------

Rebeca camino hacia el borde de las escaleras saltando de dos en dos. Apenas había regresado de la escuela. La casa parecía tan aburrida sin el señor Grandchester para hablar con ella. Todo parecía escueto desde el domingo que descubriera a mama.

Rebeca sospechaba que el matrimonio Grandchester estaba disgustado con ella por haber volcado el cajón y tomado la foto. ¡El señor Grandchester se había puesto terriblemente enojado!

Nunca, nadie se había puesto terriblemente enojado con ella, excepto el hombre malo, pero el señor Grandchester no era el hombre malo. Todo lo contrario.

Ella pensaba que el hecho de que descubriera la foto de mama los alegraría. Pero ahora mas que nunca pensaba que si alguna misión tenían las personas del mundo contra ella, era que olvidara a su mama. Pero ella no iba a olvidar a mama jamás, solo había una mami en el mundo. Bueno tenía que admitir que había excepciones, pero eran muy raras.

La señora Susana se había quedado muda. Había preguntado durante el domingo diversas cosas y solo recibía evasivas como respuestas

¿Por qué se fue el señor Grandchester?¿ha donde había ido?¿Cuando regresaría?¿Esta enojado conmigo?¿Quien le dio la foto?¿Esta usted enferma?¿le duele la cabeza?¿le duele el estomago?¿Va ha vomitar?¿va a tener un bebe?¿Esta usted enojada conmigo?¿Cuando vendrá mami? Quiero a mami ¿Conoce a mi mama?¿De donde?¿Cuando la conoció?¿El señor Grandchester también la conoce?¿Conoció a mi papa?¿Porque me trajeron entonces?¿El señor Granchester me llevara con mama?¿Usted me llevara con mama?

Susana había terminado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la avalancha de preguntas de la niña.

¡Becky basta! - Había sido la conclusión.

La niña había sido enviada a su cuarto, donde había pasado todo el resto del día. Añorando al adoptivo padre ausente.

Ese día había sido parecido al anterior. Terrence Ni siquiera había ido por ella a la escuela, no sabía si había regresado a la casa.

¡Estaba tan triste! Decidió que buscaría al buen hombre – Se dijo Becky.

Tal vez había sido raptado por una horrenda bruja y encerrado en un castillo, aunque pensándolo bien, el señor Grandchester no parecía una princesa encantada, más bien parecía el príncipe de la brillante armadura ¿Podían los príncipes de brillante armadura ser raptados por brujas? Trato de recordar los cuentos que mama le contaba antes de dormir.

No.

Los príncipes de brillante armadura siempre eran los héroes. Una idea vino a ella.

Tal vez por esta vez, seria una indefensa pastorcita quien rescatara al príncipe de la guarida del malvado brujo. Tal vez el hombre malo se lo había llevado y encadenado. Decidió buscar por la casa.

Recordaba que alguna vez había leído a escondidas aquel libro que su padre leyera en vida y del cual gustara tanto MmmH ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno no lo recordaba pero lo que si tenia muy presente era aquella graciosa frase, cuando el detective decía, elemental mi querido Watson.

A pesar de que ella prefería los cuentos de princesas, dragones y flamantes caballeros en corceles blancos, había sacado el libro del baúl de los secretos y comenzado con la lectura, La verdad no entendía muchas cosas que decía el libro había comenzado a leer por el gusto de sentir lo que su papa debió haber sentido cuando leía el grueso volumen, el separador estaba a tres capítulos del final, algo que le decía que su progenitor no había podido terminar de leerlo.

Sin embargo aun para su corta edad Rebeca era muy lista y aun cuando no entendiese todas las palabras, podía imaginar a los personajes que el autor describía.

Recordó que en una de las paginas el protagonista hablaba sobre la escena del crimen y que el criminal siempre regresaba a ella. De manera que se decidió que para encontrar a su desaparecido tutor, tendría que empezar en donde todo había comenzado. Su habitación.

-------------------------------------

Terrence dormía todavía, a pesar de que eran cerca de las 2:00 de la tarde y no era temporada de teatro. Esta comenzaría en unas semanas.

Después de tomar el brebaje que su esposa le mandara por la mañana tras la discusión, se había refugiado entre las sabanas y el almohadón. Se sentía bastante triste y cansado como para siquiera conversar con alguien o tratar de fingir amabilidad.

Pretender que Terrence tomara las cosas con calma hubiera sido querer cambiar su naturaleza. El Era «todo fuego y espíritu y ro­cío», y los placeres y dolores de la vida le llegaban con triple in­tensidad. (2)

Las cosas ya eran lo bastante difícil por si solas como para otro despliegue de sinceridad hacia su esposa. Lamentaba lo dicho, aunque fuera la verdad de las cosas.

A simple vista parecía que el hombre dormía profundo y con un sueño reparador. Sin embargo, los nervios estaban en tal estado que a cualquier ruido interrumpía en su mente.

De manera que una risita divertida no fue la excepción y debido a su estado de alerta lo fue haciendo despertar poco a poco de su ¿Sueño?

Al abrir los enormes ojos azules como el mar bajo la tormenta, se topo con unas pupilas verdes comparables a praderas verdes en estación de lluvia.

La muchachita estaba semirecargada en la cama de el.

Descansaba el rostro en sus manos, mientras que sus codos la sostenían, y la posición del cuerpo inclinado le permitía mover uno de sus pies traviesa mente de un lado a otro. El corto vestido verde, demás esta decirlo, resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y dejaba ver un par de regordetas piernas blancas, pues correspondiente a la edad de la niña, era corto hasta las rodillas.

-Becky ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – Pregunto sin enfadarse ni alzar la voz

¿Cómo podría siendo ella pedazo de su propio corazón, por ser el fruto del vientre de Candice, un pedazo vivo de ella. Además del cariño que la pequeña ya se había ganado por meritos propios.

Sin embargo la tristeza que sus pupilas denotaban fue demasiado palpable incluso para una niñita como Becky.

-¿Esta muy cansado señor Grandchester? – Pregunto la niña al verlo bostezar.

-Becky, cielo, puedes llamarme papa si lo deseas. Y si, estoy algo cansado.

-Parece triste – Asevero la niña mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿En verdad? Tal vez tengas razón – La mirada se torno aun mas melancólica.

-Pareciese hundido en el abismo de la desolación – Aseguro Becky con todo el respaldo de sus seis añitos.

Era joven, pero había visto suficientes abismos de la desolación durante su corta vida. Uno de esos había sido el de su mami, al morir papi.

-¿Abismo de la desolación? – Pregunto el curioso, le parecía una frase demasiado trágica para ser producido por una boca tan infantil y dulce como la de Rebeca.

-Si, y es muy triste porque cuando uno esta en ese abismo es muy difícil salir. Sin embargo puede usted buscar la cuerda de la esperanza. Mama dice, que en todos los corazones que caen al abismo tienen la esperaza de encontrar esa cuerda blanca y escalar hasta la montaña de la ilusión, seguir el sendero de la vida y así encontrar el castillo de la felicidad.

Terrence miraba a Rebeca con un gran nudo en la garganta el solo hecho de que la niña mencionara a su madre, le traía a su mente un par de ojos verdes y una carita mohína que jamás volvería a ver, lo ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Rebeca era muy parecida a Candice incluso el carácter era similar a su querida pecosa, pero Rebeca no era Candy, la realidad era que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta y el ni siquiera lo sabia ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese fatídico día? Se repitió la pregunta que lo había atormentado durante la noche y ese día ¿Cómo había sido?

De pronto al tener a Rebeca frente a el, una multitud de cuestiones se agolparon en su cabeza. La carita dulce y su sonrisa reconfortante, le dijeron que algo no cuadraba en todo aquel asunto, había sido un golpe de suerte que el hubiera aparecido para adoptarla, pero todo aquello no tenia sentido.

Para empezar la niña seguía insistiendo que su madre estaba viva, pero Charlote la directora del hospicio le había asegurado que la madre de la niña estaba muerta y no había más parientes que la pudieran reclamar llegado el día.

¿Cómo era posible que William Alberth Aundry hubiese permitido tal atrocidad? A menos que no lo supiese – Razonó el moreno - ¿Qué hacia la niña en New York¿Y quien era el hombre malo¿Había sido tal vez raptada? Pero eso era casi imposible, con el poder e importancia de los Aundry, aquello no hubiese podido pasar inadvertido para la prensa, que ya hubiera hecho un verdadero escándalo con el asunto ¿Qué si no iba a saberlo el? Además el poder y conexiones de semejante familia ya hubieran rendido frutos para encontrar a la niña pero ellos la habían tenido por casi dos meses y no había ni señales de que la niña hubiera sido victima de algo semejante.

Todo aquello era verdaderamente extraño.

Pero la pregunta que sin duda le quemaba mas en el alma era ¿Qué había sucedido con Candice W. Aundry? Un estremecimiento se apodero de su columna vertical. Comenzaba a marearse haciendo rápidamente en su mente conjeturas que eliminaba igualmente rápido.

Deseaba preguntar como había terminado en un asilo para niños huérfanos, pero no se atrevía a cuestionar a Becky de semejantes dilemas, después de todo solo era una niña pequeña de seis años.

-Señor Grandchester - Interrumpió Rebeca en sus meditaciones.

-¿Qué sucede Becky? – El le miro con ternura, y un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

La niña extendió la mano hacia el hombre. Sostenía la foto de la desaparecida madre de la niña

¿Esta enojado porque tome la foto de mami? – Terrence no supo que contestarle.

Tomo el papel entre sus manos. La manita pequeña y blanca de Becky se perdió en la mano grande y morena de Terrence.

-Por supuesto que no Becky, no estoy enojado contigo ni con nadie mas – Extendió su brazo hacia ella indicándole que subiera con el a la cama.

La niña se acurruco en su abrazo.

Mintio. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y por alguna razón desconocida con Susana.

-Mami se ve muy bonita en esta foto. ¿Usted la conoce, señor Grandchester?

Terrence miro A Rebeca.

Se había quedado mudo. Temía contestarle, sabia que cualquier respuesta que le diera, esta llevaría a más preguntas, que no sabia si debía dar.

----------------------------------------

Candy tomo el sobre con desesperación y comenzó a rasgarlo sin consideración alguna. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, el investigador que había contratado había llegado apenas ayer a Chicago y ya se había puesto en contacto con los Thompson, los últimos en ver a Becky por ultima vez.

El telegrama no daba mucha información, solo la suficiente para que ella supiera que el hombre y su equipo de investigación ya trabajaban en los retratos hablados de los captores de Rebeca. Bueno, eso era mejor a nada.

Jacke le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen del asunto, pero ella no podía estar mano atada en algo tan importante, así que se había dado a la tarea de hacer sus propias conjeturas. Tal vez no era un método tan práctico como el del señor Dickens pero en algo tenia que ayudar.

Había escrito en una libreta, todo lo que recordaba acerca de Neal, las palabras dichas en aquella habitación, la noche que la atacara, recordaba vividamente como el terror caía sobre ella cuando el hombre había mirado a la niña con un odio irracional.

Puso por escrito también, lo que recordaba acerca de lo dicho en la mansión Leegan, cuando ella fue a buscar a su hija con la esperanza de que Neal se la regresaría. Comenzó a leer lo escrito, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera indicarlo, aunque sea vagamente el paradero de hijita.

_-¿Qué¿Me amenazas? Juegas con fuego querida Candy, ya no soy un niño y puedo destruirte con solo alzar una mano. No se donde esta **tu pequeña hospiciana** Ahora largo de mi casa._

-¿Por qué la llamo hospiciana? – Se pregunto la mujer. Debía ser el hecho de que como hija suya, le adjudicaba títulos que no le correspondían, como hospiciana.

Becky nunca había vivido en el hogar de Pony.

Cuando ella y Charles contrajeron nupcias decidieron vivir en una pequeña casa cerca del lugar, pues como todos los recién casados deseaban tener intimidad para poder estar el uno con el otro. Dio la vuelta a las hojas de papel para encontrarse con lo escrito referente a su fugaz encuentro con el captor de la niña.

_-Fui uno de los captores de Rebeca – Aseguro el hombre – **la niña fue enviada a New York, valla a New York, la pequeña no esta mas en Chicago**._

_**-Vaya a New York señora Donovith, la niña la necesita.** Ahora quédese tumbada y no voltee hacia atrás. Cuente hasta cien_.

Sorpresivamente la claridad vino a su mente, como la luz del día vence a la oscuridad nocturna.

¡¡¡La ha enviado a un orfanato aquí en New York!!! – Se dijo ella. Su corazón latía salvajemente.

Continuara……

Notas de la Autora:

¿Qué tal como les ha ido? A mi muy bien, gracias a Dios. Pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo de Canción de Cuna.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Tendré que confesar que en verdad batalle para hacer este capitulo, creo que describir el sufrimiento de Terrence al perder a aun ser tan querido para el no es nada fácil, no si tomamos en cuenta que este personaje en particular no puede sentir las cosas a medias.

Gracias a todas las chicas que preguntan por este trabajo y me animan con sus amables comentarios

Besos a todos y que tengan una feliz semana.

(1) Hamlet de William Shakespeare

(2) Esta descripción que originalmente era para Ana Shirley, le va muy bien a nuestro muchacho.


	8. Chapter 8

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**capitulo 08**

**LA CUERDA DE LA ESPERANZA**

Susana se encontraba en el invernadero de la gran casa, un mes atras habia comprado unas bellas flores de un color amarillo brillante, eran grandes y parecian muy felices, Susana se pregunto como podian las flores parecer felices, la respuesta vino a ella, pero no fue un consuelo saberlo. Las flores no estaban felices, las flores eran solo flores, seres vivos, que no pueden expresarse tan abiertamente, era en realidad ella misma era la que no estaba feliz.

Se habia casado en 1917 a la edad de 20 años, su esposo, un hombre guapo, rico y excelente artista, pero que no la amaba y alli habia comenzado su calvario. El nunca le habia hablado con amor o ternura, jamas le contaba sus secretos, ni le hablaba sobre como habia sido el dia, nunca conpartia con ella los pesares de su corazon ni sus alegrias y aunque ella se habia resignado, habian terminado siendo un par de extraños que dormian y vivian juntos de vez en cuando.

Toda aquella oscuridad, habia cambiado repentinamente con la llegada de Becky. Aunque en un inicio, ella habia sido la primera en oponerse, pronto la niña se habia ganado su corazon por su dulzura y carisma, habia terminado queriondola, no obstante el parecido de la niña con su antiguo rival de amores. Y aunque celosa sabia que su marido la habia adoptado por el parecido entre ella y Candice, Susana nunca sospecho de que la niña fuera realmente hija de la otrora enfermera.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que se enterara de la maternidad de Candy con respecto a la niña, Ahora las flores amarillas que habia comprado un mes atras lucian tristes y desvalidas, como si lloraran secretamente, como si desearan ser ahogadas o privadas del maravilloso sol que les daba la vida. Susana rompio en llanto, esas flores eran muy parecidas a ella, pues tambien deseaba morir.

Y no era por culpa, por que le peseara en el Alma la joven enfermera, sus razones se reducian como siempre a su frustrada familia.

Desde el dia en que Terry se enterara del asunto de Becky, todo habia ido en picada. Los primeros dias, el hombre habia estado sumido en la peor depresion que ella le coniera y le conocia muchas. Se habia negado a salir de su habiatacion por cuatro dias y cuando parecia que su luto habia terminado, el hombre comenzo a actuar para dejar en claro que no era asi.

Primero, habia contratado un investigador, para saber como habia muerto la madre de la niña, esto no lo habia sabido ella por que su marido se lo contara, mas bien, habia escuchado una conversacion privada y despues habia urgado en la oficina de su esposo para comunicarse con el investigador a cargo.

Si antes a ella le dirigia la palabra, ahora ni siquiera eso tenia, ni siquiera por la niña. Ahora estaba mucho tiempo fuera, siempre se llevaba a la pequeña. Generalmente la recogia de la escuela, para despues, no volver a casa hasta la hora de dormir, cuando el siempre tomaba a la niña para la cama, mientras ella se quedaba al margen.

Salia de la habitacion de la pequeña sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, Susana sabia que el hombre estaba dolido y resentido y que de alguna manera el la culpaba a ella por lo sucedido y se culpaba a si mismo, el siempre se culpaba a si mismo por las desgracias de la rubia.

Y ella...

No podia mas... Simplemente...

No podia mas...

-------------------------------------------------

Terrence sabia que no era correcta su actitud, pero de alguna manera no podia dar marcha atras, habia tratado de hablar con Susana en dos ocaciones, la primera habia terminado en una gran pelea. Y la segunda vez, no pudo abrir la boca para decir lo que sentia, asi que no insistio mas.

La situacion no podia seguir asi, ya no solo no era sano para Becky sino que ademas no era sano para nadie en aquella casa.

Se revolvia en su cama pensando en el asunto y en alguna ocacion la palabra divorcio vino a su mente, pero su orgullo era mas grande y ademas el habia prometido cuidar de Susana. Aunque debia reconocer que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

El recuerdo de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes vino a su mente y cuando su mente fraguo contra el la imagen de esta rubia besando sus labios tiernamente, el recuerdo se convirtio en lagrimas, lagrimas que anegaron sus ojos y no lo dejaron en paz hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

--------------------------------------------------

Susana habia decidido seguir el consejo de su madre y salir un poco de la rutina. Asi que decidio pasar a recoger a Becky dela escuela mas temprano, antes de su salida normal de clases y juntas fueron a tomar un helado en una linda heladeria en el corazon de la ciudad.

La pequeña habia estado de muy buen humor esa mañana, aunque bien dicho, ella siempre estaba de buen humor, ese dia la chiquilla habia escogido tres sabores distingos para disfrutar con su madrastra, sin embargo la triste señora Grandchester se sentia tan deprimida, que ni la alegre compañia, ni el agradable ambiente, vaya pues, que ni el delicioso helado podian sacarla de su letargio, asi que Becky comenzo a revolverse en su silla mas y mas aburrida, pues su nada platicadora compañara la ignoraba en demacia.

Y suponemos que la situacion habria continuado asi, de no haber sido por algo casi insolito.

Alguien se acerco a su Susana a pedirle un autografo.

La joven pasmada, quien habia estado mirando a travez de la ventana, creyo haber escuchado mal y cuando giro su cabeza para ver a ese ser celestial que le daba un poco de admiracion, se encontro con unos dulces ojos caramelo que ella conocia de Sobra.

-Rudolf Mcmillan – Exclamo Susana bastante impresionada.

-Sussy, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Estas tan hermosa como te recuerdo.

-Rudy – Acto seguido. Un fuerte abrazo.

La niña que los miraba con los ojos abiertos no podia explicarse quien era este extraño que se acercaba a su tutora con tanta confianza, era pues obvio, que entre ellos no eran extraños. El hombre y la mujer se miraron directo a los ojos por espacio de un minuto, el hombre miraba a la joven con una profundidad magnetica, y Rebeca que no perdia detalle, se revolvio en su silla y dejo caer su cuchara embelesada en la pareja frente a ella.

El sonido del metal al caer, llamo la atencion de ambos adultos que fijaron su vista en la nena.

-Cariño has tirado tu cuchara! Toma la mia cielo – Dijo susana con su acostumbrado tono dulzon.

-Cariño? El hombre la miro fijamente – Susana nome digas que esta nena!

-Si Rudolf – Susana la miro con orgullo maternal – Es mi hija

Y Ruldolf seguramente hubiera dicho que la hija habia heredado la belleza de la madre aunque no se pareciesen en nada, solo por hacer la barba.

Sin embargo no tuvo necesidad de ese recurso pues rapidamente la chiquilla dijo, a voz de cuello y con acento muy claro, por si las dudas no le fueran a entender, Que Susana no era su Madre que solo la cuidaba un tiempo, hasta que su mami de verdad viniera por ella.

Ruddy solo pudo mirar interrogante a Susana quien rio nerviosa y le dijo al hombre que eran cosas de niños.

Y pronto el hombre estuvo invitado a compartir la mesa, pero como el joven tenia un compromiso previo en el restaurant de a lado a esa precisa hora, declino la invitacion, sin embargo si acepto una para cenar mas tarde en casa de su antigua amiga.

----------------------------------------------

Candy revisaba con desesperación los papeles del horfanato San James, había solicitado el trabajo de limpiadora, sobre todo porque en ese puesto podría tener acceso a todos los documentos de los niños, ella buscaba solo en fechas posteriores al día de la desaparición de Rebeca.

Su Tarea se había complicado porque en la mayoría de los hospicios no se solía dar información referente a las adopciones, primero había visitado todos los hospicios de New York, fingiendo ser una acaudalada dama de sociedad en busca de una hija adoptiva, fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió que el apellido Aundry le servia para algo en verdad valioso.

Con el único de sus viejos y elegantes vestidos que aun conservaba recorrió toda la ciudad, de hospicio en hospicio buscando en Rebeca.

Fue en vano…

Rebeca no estaba en ningún orfanato y Candy sabia la razón, la habían dado en adopción.

Pero eso no iba a detenerla, si algo había de valor e importancia en su vida, era Rebeca, nada podría hacer que ella desistiera.

Nada.

Siguió batiendo papeles y acomodando los que sacaba, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era un delito federal. Sin embargo no le importaba, nadie le ayudaba a encontrar a su Becky y si tenia que hacerlo sola y romper las reglas entonces lo haría.

--------------------------------------

Cuando Susana llego a casa se encontro con que Terrence estaba muy molesto, ella no le habia avisado que recogeria a Becky de manera que el actor le dejo muy en claro que primero, antes de hacer ese tipo de cosas, tenia que avisarle a el.

-No pense que hubiera problema con llevarme a Rebeca mas temprano de lo habitual y yo no se porque te quejas de que no te haya avisado, Acaso no haces tu lo mismo? No tomas decisiones sin avisarme?

-Dejate de tonterias Susana, la proxima vez que quieras llevarte a Rebeca me avisaras.

La mujer le miro sin bajar la cabeza.

-Hoy tengo un invitado a Cenar en casa, es un antiguio amigo – Explico ella con voz calma.

-Y que tengo que ver yo?

-Como que en que? Tu eres mi esposo – La sonrisa burlesca de Terrence le hizo hervir la sangre – Tu mi eres mi esposo! Y como tal debes estar presente!

-Tal vez lo este, no se, hoy no me apetece comer fuera, y quiero estar con Rebeca ya que tu me has privado de su compañia todo el dia

-Cada vez que vez a Rebeca la vez a ella cierto?

-Ya te lo dije una y otra vez. NO hablare contigo de este asunto, esta claro?

-Ni de este ni de ningun otro! Tu nunca hablas conmigo de nada!

-NO, ni de este ni de ningun otro! No me apetece hablar contigo

-Te odio! Lo sabes verdad? TE ODIO

Sin embargo Terrence se fue de alli sin nisiquiera molestarse en mirarla, con un regalo en mano fue directo a la habitacion de la niña. Su hija.

El nuevo comenzal llego puntual esa noche. Fue recibido por la señora de la casa, que lo trato con la mayor amabilidad posible. El hombre beso la mano de la dama y se sento con el en la sala en lo que la cena estaba servida.

Hablaron

Rieron

Y recordaron viejos tiempos.

El esposo no bajo hasta que la cena se sirvio. Rudolf trato de saludar con la mayor y mas alegre de sus sonrisas, sin embargo recibio un trato frio a cambio. La nina hija del matrimonio estaba en brazos del hombre y a primera instancia rudolf noto claramente que el jover esposo, tenia una profunda preferencia por la pequeña, que se mostro como son todos los niños, inquieta, curiosa e imprudente.

La cena fue bastante aburrida para Becky y nuestro actor, a quienes no les interesaba demasiado la platica de los otros dos comensales que si parecian estarse divirtiendo a juzgar por la conversacion animada y las alegres risas, algo que irritaba a a Terrence que todavia no se recuperaba del todo del asunto de Candy de modo que Inmediatamente despues de tomar sus alimentos, el actor junto con la chiquilla desaparecieron de la sala y Rudolf no les volvio a ver.

No es que Terrence hubiera estado grosero, solo algo o mas bien dicho bastante indiferente. Dos horas despues el invitado tambien se despidio, agradeciendo la maravillosa velada y prometiendo, a instancias de la joven esposa, regresar despues para tener otra amena charla.

Esa noche, Susana durmio profundamente y en sus sueños una mano tomaba la suya en medio de la oscuridad.

La misma escena se repitio por todo un mes, Terrence ya estaba bastante fastidiado con el invitado preferido de Susana, asi que despues de las 5ta vez empezo a faltar a la cena, a pesar de los reproches de su mujer. Terrence no tenia la minima intencion de soportar a los amigos de su esposa, creia que bastante hacia ya con soportarla a ella y sus ideas pasadas de moda.

Susana se molestaba bastante porque Terrence no solo faltaba alas cenas sino que en su desfachateria tomaba a Becky con el y se iban a cenar solos, dejandola siempre con el fiel amigo a quien reencontrara semanas atras, la amistad se habia echo igual de fuerte que cuando eran niños y entonces Susana empezo a contar al hombre todas las contrariedades de su matrimonio, por una vez en su vida encontro algo de comprension, y alguien quien le escuchara sin interrumpir para decirle en que habia fallado.

Rudolf era un excelente amigo, de esos en los que uno puede confiar y de esos en los que uno sabe puede descargar las penas, el y Susana se miraban a menudo, salian a pasear juntos, leian poesias y por una vez Susana empezaba a ver el mundo con otro color, otro que no era azul mar de unos ojos tormentosos que nunca la habia visto con amor.

Rudolf estaba al tanto de la triste situacion de su amiga, y se preocupaba genuinamente por ella, deseaba brindarle proteccion y ayuda, pero no podia hacerlo si ella no tomaba el toro por los cuernos primero. Susana le habia dicho cuantas veces habia tratado de romper su matrimonio con el actor, pero cuando Rudolf le habia preguntado sobre si realmente ella lo habia presionado para hacerlo, la mujer guardo silencio.

La compañia Strafor haria un viaje especial a Washinton, era una representacion especial para el presidente y congresistas, asi que Terrence estaba demasiado ocupado para prestar atencion a que hacia Susana o quien la visitaba, pero no lo suficiente para Becky, Terrence nunca estaba lo suficientemente ocupado para no atender las necesidades de su hijita.

Susana entro a la habitacion de su marido, quien estaba bastante ocupado poniendo orden a sus maletas, Becky leia para el en voz alta desde uno de los sillones altos y por enesima vez en su vida, Susana se sintio excluida.

Terrence la miro en la puerta de la habitacion, sin hacer ningun comentario

-He venido a desearte un buen viaje – Dijo la joven señora. El hombre siguio con sus quehaceres sin prestarle demasiada atencion. Ni siquira su sombrio Gracias fue dicho en un tono cariñoso.

-Estaras dos semanas en Washinton, Becky y yo te extrañaremos mucho.

-El señor Grandchester me dio su Telefono – Comento la niña con una gran sonrisa – Y dijo que puedo llamarle todos los dias.

Susana miro a Terrence con una expresion sorprendida, ella llevaba ya muchos años casada con Terrence y jamas le habia dado el telefono de ninguno de sus viajes, ni siquiere el nombre del hotel en el cual se hospedaria.

-Eso esta muy bien – comento Susana luchando por no derramar lagrimas – Le llamaremos a Terrence todos los dias – Al instante la espalda del actor se tenso, lo ultimo que queria era a Susana llamandole todos los dias al hotel.

-El numero lo he dejado para Becky – Dijo y el suelo se abrio ante sus pies, la pobre mujer palidecio de golpe, acto seguido, Terrence le dijo en tono cortante que saliera de la habitacion porque aun tenia mucho que empacar, pero no echo a Becky y la joven senora se sintio el ser mas desdichacho sobre el planeta, dos horas mas tarde Susana no bajo a despedirse y solo a travez de la ventana observo como su marido abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña tras lo cual partiio sin despedirse siquiera de ella.

Al dia siguiente cuando Rudolf vino de visita abrio su corazon a su amigo.

-No puedo mas – Exclamo Susana y exploto en llanto – Soy tan infeliz!!

El hombre que la abrazaba, y que la amaba queria transmitirle sus sentimientos, los cuales eran muy fuertes, amaba a la mujer en sus brazos desde que eran solo niños, con todos esos años reprimidos en su espalda, algo se desquebrajo y no pudo mas... Sus labios pronto besaron los labios palidos de la joven frente a el.

Susana Estaba sorprendida, en primera instancia no supo como actuar, la habia tomado por sorpresa pero el beso dulce sin prisa del joven le habia hablado de algo que ella jamas habia provado. Amor.

Sin embargo ella era una mujer casada y solo minutos atras habia estado llorando por su marido ausente, asi que se separo del hombre junto a ella freneticamente.

-No podemos – Exclamo Susana Asustada por todo lo que habia estado sitiendo.

-Porque?

-Como que porque? Pues porque yo.. Yo.. estoy.. – Pero esa palabra que buscaba no acudia a su cabeza

-Casada? – El hombre la miro profundamente y la joven prorrumpio de nuevo en llanto derumbandose frente a el.

-Susana, deja de llorar – Ahora Rudolf le hablaba con fuerza – Asi no resolveras nada, ha llegado el momento de que tomes una desicion.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno los que leyeron este fic antes se habran dado cuenta que este es un capitulo nuevo, sip cambie el fic jijijii es que recibi quejas la vez pasada y bueno pues aqui esta... espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos la sigueinte semana ...

Bye...


	9. Chapter 9

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 09**

**Un instante**

Dos semanas después, cuando Terrence regreso a casa, después de un agotador viaje, se encontró con que la mujer con la que había vivido durante tantos anos, se había ido para siempre, la mujer que ahora le esperaba no se parecía en nada a la anterior…

La Susana que el conocía había sido siempre de carácter y espiritu débil y quejoso, no le conocía muchas sonrisas pero si muchos llantos, conocía todos los chantajes que usaba y hasta los que nunca había usado el los adivinaba… de ojos tristes y mirada timida nunca le había mostrado una pizca de valor y siempre aceptaba lo que el decía como ley… era por eso que nunca la había llegado a amar ni admirar, porque como podía el, un alma libre y de espíritu dominante admirar algo facilmente dominado

Cuando ella por fin perdia los estribos y se oponía a alguna de sus deciciones el solo tenia que hablar con tono de voz mas rotundo o cambiar de conversación y ella siempre cedia, fue por eso que aquella mañana el estaba tan sorprendido.

Era esta mujer la misma que había el dejado semanas atrás? La luz de su mirada era irreconocible, y mucho mas lo era su voz firme y serena, que no titubeo cuando le exigia el divorcio, asi es, no se lo pedia, se lo exigia!

-No puedo dártelo! – respondió el con el mismo tono firme que ella estaba usando.

-acaso me amas? – pregunto ella sorprendienlo con la interrogante que ella nunca se se atrevía a lanzar por temor a la respuesta que ella ya bien conocía.

-esa respuesta la conoces mejor tu que yo – respondió el

-precisamente por que la conozco quiero que me dejes ir.

-ahora que ella no existe quieres irte? La respuesta es no, no sere el único que sufra, lo haremos juntos.

La mujer estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima pero suspiro fuerte y se contuvo, llorar solo mostraría su debilidad ante el, y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba mostrarse fuerte.

-Terry, Una vez me dijiste que te habías casado conmigo por una promesa, una promesa que le habías hecho a ella, Cierto?

No hubo respuesta, pero por primera vez en la conversación el la miro fijamente

-se que le prometiste cuidar de mi… y ser feliz. En aquel entonces estuve muy feliz con ello, pero al tiempo me di cuenta de que nosotros tres tomamos las deciones equivocadas – Terrence estaba mudo, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Susana reconocia su error. - yo te amaba tanto, que me enseguesi, lo peor es que mi amor egoísta nos causo la ruina a todos, te he herido mucho terrence, te quite lo que mas amabas, y por eso no puedo seguir contigo…

-susana!

- a veces eh gritado que te he odio por como eres conmigo, pero la verdad es que me odio a mi misma, - la mujer lo miro con triztesa y el noto su sinceridad - me odio por no haber sabido retirarme a tiempo, por no poder haber ganado tu corazón, me odio por continuar reteniéndote a pesar de que sabia que estabas sufriendo y ella también, desearía haber sido menos egoista y amar con mas sinceridad… en el pasado aun cuando decía que quería el divorcio no lo decía en serio… sabia que no me lo darias y yo tampoco lo deseaba con vemencia, pero ahora es diferente, esta vez terrence, cabaremos nuestra propia tumba en vida, si seguimos asi, y no podemos solo pensar en nosotros dos, ahora esta también rebeca, detengamos esto aquí, dejemos ir el odio y el resentimiento.

- Candy me pidió cuidar de ti –

-entonces me dejaras ir, eso es lo único que puedes hacer por mi Terrence y es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, dejemos de herirnos, tratemos por una vez de cumplir nuestra promesa a Candy y ser felices… lo haras? Cumpliras tu promesa?

Terrence la miro significativamente, después solto un suspiro…

-Me lo pensare … dijo y por primera vez, Susana sintió que estaba a punto de liberarse de las pesadas cadenas que la aprisionaban.

Por primera vez, terrence no tuvo argumentos para ella.

Dos días después, cuando Susana bajo a la sala, se encontró a un Terrence meditativo y unos papeles de divorcio firmados y ensobretados sobre la mesa de centro…

La mujer le miro fijamente, la alegría y tristeza se mezclaban en una, sabia que por fin podía buscar su felicidad pero aun le parecía duro dejarlo ir, eran muchos anos de aferrarse a el, como el musgo a la roca y ahora tenia que soltarse y flotar por su propia cuenta…

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir, terrence asintió, eh incriblemente el sintió como si una pesada carga por fin fuera quitada de su espalda.

Me mudare mañana, dijo el, mientras ella sostenía firmemente los documentes de su liberación - hoy necesito alistar mis pertenencias y las de Becky, espero que…

-que has dicho? – pregunto Susana sobresaltada – las pertenencias de Becky Porque?

-eso es mas que obvio, ella se va conmigo

De pronto Susana sintió que el aire le faltaba, aunque al principio pensaba en dejar ir a la nina ahora que terrence había mencionado el asunto, sentía que un dolor agudo presionaba su pecho…

No puedo dejar que te lleves ala nina – dijo en tono contundente y alarmado.

Que has dicho… desde luego que he de llevármela, de otro modo como crees que te daría el divorcio? La nina es hija de Candy, y tu sabes lo que eso representa para mi…

Te equivocas – dijo ella – la nina es hija mia, eso dice el certificado de adopción, lo siento terrence, estoy agradecida que has firmado los papeles y que me hayas dejado ir, pero Becky es otro asunto y deseo que ella viva conmigo…

Eso no, eso nunca, Becky se queda conmigo, eso es lo que Candice hubiese querido y es lo que yo deseo

Como sabes tu que es lo que ella hubiesse deseado? Acaso te lo dijo

SUSANA!

Y que hay de mi? Lo que yo deseo, no, no puedes quedártela

Susana!!

Ella tambien es importante para mi, tan importante como lo es para ti, para mi ella representa la felicidad

para mi tambien - alego el

si ninguno de los dos cederemos en este asunto, no hay necesidad de pelearnos entre nosotros dijo ella calmadamente - Lo pelearemos enl a corte, si nosotros no podemos decidirlo, entonces que un juez lo decida, porque por mi parte no puedo dártela, amo a esa nina tantocomo la amas tu, además soy esteril lo sabes, no no puedes, no te la quedaras…. Y la mujer salió de allí dejando tras de si a un Terrences estupefacto

¿Cuánto tiempo asía que estaba allí? Sus ojos se alzaron en desconsuelo y la dolorosa ausencia hacia que todo fuera escueto y desolado, volvió a mirar su reflejo delgado y sin vigor en aquel espejo roto, ¿Dónde había aquella vigorosa mujer que alguna vez había sido? tambien su belleza se habia esfumado, junto con las nochesde insomnio y los dias sin apetito

Estaba frustrada realmente frustrada y que si nunca encontraba a Rebeca,

sacudió la cabeza, esa no era una opción.

El periódico seguía donde mismo desde la mañana, había sido doloroso enterarse, pero no todo había sido en vano, ciertamente Rebeca no era en vano.

no era tiempo para pensar en amores perdidos…

Tomo de nuevo el papel entre sus manos y el titular estaba tan claro como lo había estado horas antes, tan legible, tan vivido, había pensado antes en pedirle ayuda. Pero ahora, al enterarse que el también estaba en sus propios problemas decidió no hacerlo.

Seguramente Terry tenia mas que hacer, acaba de anunciar su reciente divorcio y ahora los medios tambien se habian enterado sobre el problema de la custodia de la hija del actor y susana, de pronto Candy se dio cuenta de los separados que se habían vuelto sus caminos, ella ni siquiera sabia que el tuviera hijos, y seguramente el no sabia nada acerca de las desgracias complejas en las que ella estaba metida.

No había leído el artículo, y no lo haría.

Quizás si lo hubiera leído…

Pero no lo hizo y el hubiera no existe.

se tumbo sobre la cama y con un brazo sobre el rostro se quedo dormida ya ni siquiera le quedaban lagrimas.

Un sueño, un largo y reparador sueño, una ilusión, su esposo vivo y feliz su hija con ella y a salvo, un juego un instante de paz, un día de luz, una sombra en el horizonte y una sonrisa malévola de un hombre desgraciadamente conocido, tormenta y furia, dolor y agonía y de pronto en un instante el hermoso paraje se convirtió en pesadilla.

Despertó bañada en sudor, con un punzante dolor en el pecho. La boca seca, el repentino calor, los escalofríos y el malestar.

Ella era enfermera y sabia lo que le ocurría, bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió al hospital mas cercano. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre. La caminata por el parke, bajo la noche fría, sin nada más que su delgada blusa que le cubría poco, le había causado una terrible tos, pero en su tiempo, asta de un resfriado moría la gente.

-No entiendo – Dijo el juez – Como una joven pareja como ustedes decide romper los lazos así como así.

-No hemos decido romper nuestros lazos así como así, señoría, nuestros problemas son graves y esta decisión de divorciarnos la hemos venido pensando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Veo que despues de lograr el divorcio de común acuerdo ahora están peleando la custodia de una niña, que fue recién adoptada por el matrimonio.

-Señoría, la niña es importante para ambos – Dijo Susana – Pero le aseguro que no es tan importante para nadie como para mi.

-Por favor… Quieres utilizar a la niña para vengarte de mí. Pero la verdad señor Juez, es que esa niña es solo hija mía. Desde el momento en que la adoptamos fui yo quien se hizo cargo de sus necesidades paternales.

-si no me permitias acercarme a ella como era posible para mi hacer de madre?.

-deja que yo tenga la custodia

-No quiero y no puedo, soy su madre

-No no lo eres

-Y usted no es el padre biológico señor Grandchester. – Interrumpió el juez - Verán señores no estamos aquí para discutir quien ama mas a la niña, sino con quien estará mejor.

-¿Y acaso el amor no es importante? Arremetió Terrence indignado-

-no me malentienda Señor Grandchester, desde luego el amor es muy importante, pero eso es algo que no se puede medir a simple vista, y si le pregunto a ambos, ambos responderán que aman a la nina mas que el otro, además hay que tomar en cuenta otros asuntos, la corte de lo familiar, considera que la nina estará mejor con la madre que con el padre

-perdón… - El pobre Terrence estaba azorado

La madre puede proveer ala pequeña lo que el padre no podrá, hemos analizado la situación de ambos, mientras que usted trabaja y tiene que dedicar largas horas y hasta días y semanas a su trabajo la señora Marlow esta en casa y puede dedicarse a atender las necesidades de la pequeña…

Pero señor Juez

-Señor Grandchester, se que no le va a gustar esto pero la corte considera que lo mas apropiado para la niña es que tenga una madre, los cuidados maternales que la antes señora Grandchester y hoy señora Marlowe puede proporcionar a la niña superan a los paternales, que además esta usted en desventaja debido a sus condiciones laborales y que obviamente la nina estará mejor con su exmujer

-¿Esta usted diciendo que no me dará la custodia porque soy hombre?

-Puede interpretarlo como quiera, he tomado la decisión de darle la custodia de Rebeca Grandchester a su ex esposa la señora Susana Marlowe – y con un golpe se cerro el veredicto – Puede visitar ala niña los fines de semana y lo que acuerde con su contra parte.

El rostro del hombre no pudo ser mas desolado y por un instante Susana sintió pena por el, pero fue un instante demasiado pequeño. Pronto Susana abandono el recinto y Terrence lo hizo detrás de ella.

Estaba desilusionado, furioso y por supuesto que no se daría por vencido.

Dentro de la sala el juez comentaba en susurros a su secretaria que en tiempos como ese cuando el movimiento sufragista estaba en su apogeo, la corte en algo tenían que ceder a las mujeres, sobre todo cuando este era un caso tan divulgado por la prensa.

-Me dio un poco de pena Terry – Comento Susana a Rudolf de camino a casa.

- parecía muy desgraciado, a decir verdad debe amar mucho a esa niña.

-Debiste ver como amaba a la madre de Becky, nunca fuimos felices por ella. Nunca ni siquiera por momentos, a veces las cosas se calmaban entre nosotros y eso fue lo mas cerca de la dicha que viví con el.

-Creo que debiste de haber solucionado este asunto desde hace mucho tiempo

-Siempre lo amenazaba con el divorcio, al principio lo hacia para asustarlo, ingenua de mi, pensaba que el diría o Dios la amo y no quiero que se vaya, pero nunca fue así, después me di cuenta que mis amenazan eran en balde y lo único que asía era que el me detestara mas, solo una vez se lo dije en serio y ¿Sabes lo que me contesto?

No…

Dijo, ella se ha casado ya con otro, y todo por este maldito matrimonio así que ahora te aguantas, ambos sufriremos por nuestras decisiones. - El hombre la escuchaba con atención no entendía como ella había soportado una vida llena de desprecios.

-No lo amabas solo estabas encaprichada, lo querías para ti y así seria, pero Susana te ha dado tu libertad y yo quiero compartirla contigo, juntos haremos una vida plena y mejor… Titubuo un poco antes de decir …. no necesitas a Rebeca para ello, ¿porque no darle la niña? – la mujer estaba sorprendida, no entendía porque el decía aquello

-¿no la quieres? Porque dices semejante cosa absurda

-no es eso, el asunto es, que quiero que rompas todo contacto con Terry, no te hace bien, y la niña es un lazo demasiado fuerte, mientras la niña este contigo, el estará allí y así como Candice fue la sombra de tu matrimonio yo no quiero que Terry sea la sombra del nuestro – La mujer lo miro anonada no sabia que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió fue un terminante.

-Conservare ala niña, no hay vuelta atrás.

Sus años con Terry la habían hecho mas decidida, pero el capricho le venia de nacimiento.

No podía creer lo que había pasado en el juzgado, había perdido a Rebeca, ¿era tan difícil entender todo lo que la niña significaba para el? Al parecer si,

maldición estaba aturdido y malhumorado, Becky era su niña y se la habían quitado, pero por supuesto que no se daría por vencido había prometido cuidarla y lo haría.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y Salio del juzgado a toda prisa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que se dirigió donde su madre.

Era tarde ya y hacia bastante frío, la neblina le impedía visibilidad, la intoxicación de la furia corría por sus venas, fue así como casi atropella a una pobre trasunte que trastabillaba al querer cruzar la calle, se bajo enseguida para ayudarle, cuando se acerco, escucho a la mujer tosiendo. la tos era algo muy recurrente y fuerte.

trato de sujetarla, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, cuando la levanto se dio cuenta que la mujer era ligera como una pluma.

el cabello rubio le cubría el rostro, con ella en brazos se dirigió presuroso al auto, sinceramente preocupado por la salud de la mujer, sin embargo cuando las nubes dejaron de cubrir la luna y este pudo vislumbrar el rostro de la joven mujer en todo su esplendor, su rostro palideció y el corazón dejo de latirle por un instante, parecía que finalmente se había vuelto loco, ahora incluso alucinaba con el rostro de Candy, si cerraba los ojos unos instantes tal vez el verdadero rostro de aquella mujer brotaría a sus ojos…

Lo intento

Al abrir los ojos, el resultado era que aquella mujer era idéntica a su desaparecido amor… pero como era posible? Comenzó a conducir a travez de las calles desiertas de aquella ciudad sin entender como era posible algo como eso, una mujer idéntica a otra en el mundo, es mas en el mismo continente, en el mismo país, su cabeza daba vueltas provocando en el terribles jakekas, no fue asta que en un susurro la mujer pronuncio un nombre…

Rebeca!! Mi Becky!!

Y entonces que se dio cuenta de la maravillosa y a la vez amarga verdad….

¡Era Candice y estaba muy enferma!

-Becky, aléjate de la ventana y ven conmigo al fuego – Dijo Susana a Rebeca quien estaba mirando abstraída por la ventana. – Hace frió, estarás mas calentita junto a mi.

-¿Cuándo vendrá el señor Grandchester? – pregunto a la niña sin obedecer.

-Rebeca por favor acércate – La niña lo hizo sin mucho animo. – Terrence no volverá, podrás verlo los fines de semana el ya no vivirá mas con nosotras, ahora seremos tu y yo ¿Entendiste eso?

- ¿Pero porque? Quiero mucho al señor Grandchester, lo extraño quiero que el viva con nosotras

-No Becky, no puede ser.

-Estoy segura que a mami le hubiera gustado el señor Grandchester para que fuera mi papi.

La mujer sintió un pinchazo en el corazón

-pero tu mama no esta – respondió en tono seco y frio - murió y ahora yo soy tu mami y a mi no me gusta Terry y no vivirá con nosotrass

-Mama no murió, esta viva

-Rebeca por favor…. No de nuevo lo mismo

-Pero…

-Rebeca, basta! alzo la voz, la niña callo en seco – no esta bien que digas mentiras todo el tiempo, tu mama murió y es algo que debes aceptar tarde o temprano hora sube a tu habitación.

Los ojitos llorosos de la niña le hicieron sentirse un poco mal, pero tenia que ser dura cuando de disciplina se trataba no podía dejar que la niña anduviera por el mundo diciendo mentiras a diestra y siniestra.

Quiero al señor Grandchester – Exclamo Rebeca mientras subía por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

El camino le pareció eterno, llego a pensar que nunca llegarían, y ahora nadie le prestaba atención, los doctores en guardia parecían muy ocupados así que tuvo que gritar que necesitaba ayuda, un joven medico se acerco presuroso a el y examino brevemente a la mujer en sus brazos,

tiene mucha fiebre y sus pulmones están inflamados – Sentencio – La llevaremos a una camilla para tratar de bajarle la fiebre.

- Necesito que le asignen una habitación, la mejor que tengan quiero que este lo mas cómoda posible. El costo no importa.

-Por supuesto – Y el joven llamo a una enfermera que pronto le indico donde colocarla, pero el se negó, no quería despegarse de ella hasta que estuviera instalada.

Le asignaron una bella habitación con vista a la calle, era una pena que Candy no pudiera apreciarla seguía delirando, sin reconocer a su salvador. Desde hacia rato que el se había dado cuenta con cuanta vehemencia llamaba a su hijita.

¡Y el sabia donde estaba!

Ella Tenia que recuperarse, tenia que vivir y después averiguaría que había pasado, que enredo era todo aquel en el que estaban metidos.

Mientras tanto el estaba en shock, impresionado y maravillado, el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba se precionaba junto a el tibio y vivo, la sangre aun corria por sus venas y la certeza de escuchar su respiración era un delicioso bálsamo para el.

Continuara….

Mariposa


	10. Chapter 10

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 08**

**DESPIERTA**

Nueva York Junio 1926…

Era un lugar oscuro y frío aquel por el que caminaba sola, Al principio no le miraba la forma, después se dio cuenta de que era un lúgubre callejón sin salida, de pronto todo había dejado de existir, escucho risas y empujo una puerta en una de las paredes, de pronto todo se ilumino y para su gran alegría, del otro lado de la puerta, estaba Charles con su pequeña hijita, Si estaban a salvo, ambos, Charles jugaba con la niña y la levantaba en vilo. Ninguno de los dos advertía la presencia femenina, Quiso acercarse a ellos para hacerle saber que estaba allí, sin embargo un repentino y fuerte viento la empujo por donde había entrado y la puerta se cerro tras de si, impidiéndole ver a su esposo e hija. De nuevo ese sentimiento desolador.

Fue que escucho uno voz por ella conocida, una voz fuerte y varonil, que le hacia saber que no estaba sola.

-Candy despierta – Decía la voz y entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo, con calidez. Abrió los ojos. Terrence le sonrió con ternura.

Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa

Y los recuerdos tan despacio

Son tan breves tus sonrisas

Y tanto tiempo el que he esperado

-¿Terry? ¿Eres tu? – Candy lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos en verdad sorprendida por el hecho de estar tan cerca de el.

Para mi jamás te fuiste

Porque el mundo se quedo parado

Aunque ha sido un poco raro…

Ahora, viéndote de nuevo,

Una enfermera se acerco a ella logrando hacer que Terrence se pusiera de pie para permitirle el paso y retroceder unos centímetros. Candy no dejaba de verlo. Esto debía ser un sueño. La enfermera la reviso y entonces anuncio que la paciente estaba libre de fiebre.

Me doy cuenta de que te eche de menos

Ahora se que no soy dueño

De mis sentimientos que no importan los problemas

Porque al decirme que te quedas..

-¿Fiebre? – Pregunto Candy tocándose la cabeza. Recordando repentinamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Terrence mirando a la sonrojada rubia que lo miraba como si viera un fantasma – Tienes dos días y tres noche dormida, con fiebre. – Explico el – Te desmayaste frente a mi auto.

-¿Eras tu? ¿Pensé que había soñado contigo? – Candy lo miro seriamente y Terrence se mantuvo a distancia.

Se me olvido que me jure olvidarte para siempre

Se me olvido

Que prometí por una vez ser fuerte

Y es que ya ni me acordaba corazón

Que me gusta tu mirada tanto amor

En realidad no sabía como reaccionar ante ella hacia más de 9 años que no la miraba, que ni siquiera sabia de ella.

-Es una gran bendición que te hayas topado precisamente conmigo - Dijo el acercándose un poco.

Que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos

Y ahora que te tengo enfrente

Nada es diferente

Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas

La enfermera salio de la habitación para llamar al doctor. La muchacha se toco el pecho en señal de emoción y el miro gustoso como ella le sonreía de a poco.

Nunca quise que te fueras

De que vale tanto orgullo

Tanta estupidad peleas y perder en un segundo

Lo que has buscado una vida entera

-Estuve muy preocupado por ti estos dos días – Dijo el tratando de controlar sus emociones. Pero la mirada de ella no hacia las cosas fáciles.

La muchacha le indico que se sentara junto a ella y de un instante a otro, Candy abrió los brazos y el se abalanzo sobre ella aprensándola en un fuerte abrazo. Allí en la intimidad de la alcoba los antiguos enamorados se abrazaron fuertemente reconociéndose de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Candy apenas si podía respirar, para ella había sido una enorme sorpresa, verlo de nuevo, y aun cuando al principio no sabía como reaccionar, pronto volvió a reconocer los brazos que la sostenían.

Terrence seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había conocido en su primera juventud.

Terry el muchacho dulce y amargo,

Terry el chico misterioso,

Terry el muchacho que había ocupado su corazón por tanto tiempo.

Ahora estaba allí, entre sus brazos, Candy entonces sintió el cuerpo del hombre viril convulsionarse levemente y lo supo, Terrence lloraba.

Se me olvido

Que no he dejado nunca de quererte

Se me olvido

Que en el amor no vale ser valiente

Terry – pensó Candy – El muchacho que me ama, el muchacho que me amo, llora, Terry esta llorando. Los antiguos recuerdos también trajeron ternura.

Y es que ya ni me acordaba corazón

Que me gusta tu mirada tanto amor

Que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos

Y ahora que te tengo enfrente nada es diferente

Candy no atino a hacer otra cosa que acariciar la cabeza de su amigo con ternura, hablándole con palabras suaves y dulces. Mientras el repetía cuanto había sufrido al pensarla perdida para siempre. Ella no entendía muy bien a lo que el se refería. Creyó que el hacia alusión a su distanciamiento por tantos años. De manera que no hizo ningún comentario. Estuvieron así por mucho rato. El doctor entro pero al verlos con tanta intimidad prefirió volver después.

-Terry gracias por todo – El muchacho se volvió para verla, al tiempo que tomaba su rostro con sus manos.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, tu me salvaste de muchas maneras en el pasado y lo que ahora hago por ti, es solo cosecha de lo que tu sembraste – El le sonrió.

-Se que tienes tus propios problemas – Candy lo miro dudando – Yo también tengo problemas ¿Sabes? Veras me case hace poco más de 7 años.

Terry la miro fijamente sabia lo que ella diría, pero no iba a interrumpirla

Tuve una niña pequeña, tiene 6 años, casi 7. Pero esta perdida – Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron y las lagrimas emperezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras Terrence las limpiaba con sus manos y Candy luchaba por controlarse, estoy desesperada – Ahora fue el turno de Candy para llorar.

Candy…. – Terrence hizo una pausa – Becky esta bien. Candy lo miro fijamente. Ella no le había dicho el nombre de la niña.

¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Becky? – Terrence se sentó junto a ella en la cama y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. Suspiro.

Empezare por el principio – Dijo Terry. Y entonces le relato todo lo sucedido desde el día en que había pisado El orfanato San Patricio. Candy lo interrumpió.

Un momento – Yo leí en el periódico que peleabas la custodia de tu hija tras tu divorcio.

En realidad peleaba a tu hija

Por eso estabas tan contrariado, pensabas que yo había muerto – De pronto Candy se dio cuenta de toda la verdad. Y recordó porque había amado a ese hombre tanto en el pasado. Comenzó a sentir como ese amor volvía renacer en su pecho. Era un sentimiento calido y reconfortador.

Becky esta bien, Candy – Terry le sonrió y sin esperar otra cosa Candy se abalanzo a el besándolo como nunca había besado a nadie en la vida. Y aunque esa maravillosa muestra de agradecimiento lo tomo por sorpresa, Terrence pudo pronto recuperarse del impacto y corresponder a la demostración de Candy. Cuando se separaron lentamente, Candy no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, aquello era prueba de que ella se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Terrence sonrió, aun provocaba en ella lo que ella provocaba en el.

Y dime – dijo después de un momento - ¿Ganaste la custodia?

No – Terrence se sintió repentinamente avergonzado – Lo lamento. Iba a apelar, pero te he encontrado y eso no será necesario. Tú eres su madre y la niña fue victima de un secuestro, así que tendrán que devolverte la patria potestad de Rebeca.

¡Quiero verla ya! – Candy se puso de pie. Terrence la tomo del brazo.

-Lo siento débil haberte traido a Rebeca, hubiera sido una maravillosa sorpresa verdad? Pero estuviste en verdad enferma y yo no quería despegarme de ti, no después de recuperarte de nuevo, estas víva Candy he llamado a Susana pero no toma mis llamadas,

-has estado conmigo todo este tiempo? Pregunto Candy estupefacta – el asintió, tenia miedo que si te dejaba sola, algo sucedería y te perdería de nuevo asi que me he quedado contigo hasta que despertaras, Rebeca sigue con Susana, sin embargo ella esta bien. Ahora solo tiene que checarte el medico, no querrás que Rebeca vea a su madre enferma y débil, que no pueda ni sostenerla. –

ella asintió con la cabeza y Terrence salio a buscar al medico. Mientras ella sentía como su rompecabezas iba formándose poco a poco.

Becky miraba por la ventana de su habitación el cielo azul de esa tarde de junio. El clima aun no era del todo caluroso pero el frió había pasado ya. Era el clima ideal de Nueva York sin mucho frío y sin mucho calor. Pero para Becky todo aquello pasaba inadvertido.

Hacia una semana que no miraba al señor Grandchester y la verdad era que ya no quería vivir con Susana. Rebeca quería encontrar a su mami eh ir con ella a vivir. Estaba visto que nadie iba a ayudarla después de todo. El señor Grandchester se había ido de la casa hacia casi un mes Y la abuela Eleanor estaba de gira, Susana estaba ocupada con el señor Rudy.

No iba a ver otro camino. Rebeca tomo varias sabanas de su closet y comenzó a atarlas entre si, formando una larga y suave cuerda que pronto deslizo por su ventana. Nadie en la casa se dio cuenta que la niña había salido. Y nadie la vio cruzar el gran portón de la propiedad.

-Puede irse – Dijo el doctor después de revisar a su paciente. - Solo cuídese de salir bien abrigada. Es verdad que ya no hace tanto frío, pero el cambio de clima también perjudica – Señalo el doctor seriamente.

Cuando Candy salio de la habitación encontró a Terrence en recepción pagando la cuenta. De pronto se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. La única persona que había pagado sus cuentas siempre, había sido Charles, su difunto esposo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Terrence firmo algunos papeles relacionados con la hospitalización de la rubia y luego miro fijamente a la mujer que lo esperaba a una distancia de el. Se sintió inmensamente feliz. La vida por fin le mostraba su buen rostro.

Ella se quedo parada mirándolo fijamente a cierta distancia, y entonces el le ofreció su mano, que ella acepto gustosa, era muy extraño, apenas unas horas atrás se habían visto después de tantos años, tomo solo un par de minutos para que los sentimientos renacieran, incluso se había atrevido a besarlo. Pronto empezó a sentir miedo. Miedo a estar emocionándose inútilmente. Terrence era hombre y tal vez el ya la había olvidado ¿Para que entonces emocionarse y dejar desbocar el corazón? Empezó a sentirse incomoda.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Terry le abrió la portezuela de su carro ultimo modelo y Candy se sintió mas rara que nunca. Hacia 10 años que vivía sin lujos y 7 que no subía a un carro tan elegante. Miro sus manos maltratadas por el trabajo y se sintió repentinamente incomoda, mientras Terry la miraba extrañado y expectante.

Terry le sonrió y ella decidió abordar por fin el auto. Terrence trataba de hablar con ella, pero el remolino de sus pensamientos no le dejaban pensar con claridad y mucho menos entablar una buena conversación. Candy decidió mantener el silencio.

Pronto avistaron una gran casa en uno de los suburbios más exclusivos de New York. Terrence le indico que habían llegado y el corazón de Candice salto. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento vería a su niña, a su pequeña Becky. El último tramo de carretera le pareció eterno. Todo le parecía como en cámara lenta, quería llegar ya, quería estar con Becky ya.

Becky en cambio, había tomado la carretera una hora antes, había preguntado donde estaba la estación del tren, tenía un poco de dinero que había ahorrado producto de las visitas del Señor Grandchester, que le gustaba malgastar en la niña, y le dejaba un dólar para que ella ahorrara y aprendiera la importancia de cuidar el dinero. La niña ponía todo en una alcancía que el mismo le había obsequiado. Lejos estaba Becky de imaginarse lo mucho que le pesaría al hombre el haberle hecho el regalo.

Mientras tanto el bultito rubio envuelto en un saco azul, caminaba por la calle arrastrando una mochila, llamando a su paso, la atención de los transeúntes que la miraban divertidos.

¡Era una caminata suicida! La estación de trenes no estaba ni remotamente cerca. A ese paso jamás llegaría. Se dijo Becky mientras avanzaba lentamente a medida que la noche caía sobre la ciudad. Pronto un cachorrito vagando entre la basura de un callejón llamo su atención, la niña dejo su recorrido para después, mientras tomaba al cachorro en brazos y se sentaba en una banca desolada mirando a la gente caminar al frenético ritmo de New York. Pronto se puso de nuevo en marcha, pero ya era de noche. El perrito comenzó a seguirla mientras movía la cola y se metía entre sus pequeñas piernas.

Susana hablaba amenamente con Rudy. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia pero La mujer estaba realmente emocionada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, saberse querida, era una sensación halagadora y la ternura que este hombre le demostraba era toda una bendición. Susana hablaba amenamente sobre cosas que el no entendía pero que escuchaba con atención a la vez que hacia sugerencias y comentarios con el con mismo animo.

Rudolf estaba genuinamente enamorado de la Marlowe y sentía la necesidad e protegerla, ella ya había sufrido bastante en el pasado, la colmaría pues de bienestar ahora que estaba en sus manos hacerlo. Ella jamás volvería a sufrir.

El rechinar de las llantas de un auto, captaron su atención. Susana empujo su silla de ruedas y se asomo por la ventana, era Terrence.

-¿Y ahora que quiere? - Miro a Rudy - ¿Es que no puede entender que no le daré la niña? - Dejo la ventana y se acerco a su companero– Rudy tienes que ayudarme yo sola no puedo con el.

-Susana bien sabes lo que pienso del asunto – Dijo el no muy convencido de enfrentarse a Terry y pelearle, lo que el llamaba derecho divino.

-Rudy no quiero tener esta discusión, no ahora que seguramente Terry entrara echo una furia Dijo ella preocupada. Rudy iba a decir algo, pero la voz fuerte de Terrence que exigían ver ala señora a pesar que la criada trataba de detenerlo se hicieron audibles, eh impidieron que el dijera lo que sea que iba a decir…

Terrence echo hecho una tromba, y para sorpresa de Susana, Candy entro tras el. La joven exesposa casi se desmaya del asombro, al principio creyó ver un fantasma, pero después de darse cuenta que Terry y Rudy la escuchaban se dio cuenta que el fantasma era muy real.

-Susana donde esta Becky, su madre ha venido por ella. – Susana quedo muda mirando a Terry y luego a Candy intercaladamente.

-Susana – Hablo Candy - ¿Me recuerdas? - ¡¿Cómo olvidarla?! – Susana asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba muda de la impresión. - Susana vengo por mi hija, Becky fue secuestrada hace 6 meses y he estado buscándola desde entonces, se que te dijeron que yo había muerto, pero como puedes ver no es así. Por favor Susana, necesito ver a mi hija. - Al fin Susana Salío de su ensueño

-Esta arriba, en su habitación - Señalo con su mano aun temblorosa.

Candy miro a Terry

-Donde topa la escalera a la segunda puerta -

Candy entonces no espero más subió a toda carrera las escaleras de la casa. Susana miro a Terry esperando una explicación. Rudy entendió entonces quien era la mujer que acompañaba a Terrence y lo que estaba pasando. Susana estaba por perder a la niña. Ahora al ver a la madre de Becky se daba cuenta del porque Terry estaba tan enamorado de ella. La mujer era simplemente hermosa.

Mientras Terry les contaba a Susana y Rudy los nuevos acontecimientos, la rubia entro a la habitación esperando encontrar a su ángel dormido. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un bultito arropado de pies a cabeza, sus lagrimas empezaron a aflorar, se acerco a la cama, despacio como si estuviera en un anhelado sueño, se sentó junto a ella y cuando poso sus manos sobre el bulto, se dio cuenta que el sueño se había transformado en pesadilla y esta, apenas empezaba.

-No esta - Grito Candy. Sintiendo como se disolvía su cordura en el mar de la locura. Terrence subió corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Cómo que no esta? - Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y encontró la respuesta.

Una sabana blanca atada a modo de cuerda, colgaba de la ventana de Rebeca. No era la primera vez que la niña lo hacia. Así que sin duda supo que Becky había escapado.

-

-Oh no, Dios mío ¡Porque? – Candy cubrió su rostro con sus manos – Estuve tan cerca. Rudolf llego arriba con Susana en brazos.

-Oh por Dios, tal vez, Becky aun este en la casa –

Terrence había desaparecido ya, pronto reunió a todos los empleados de la casa dando la orden de buscar a la niña en cada rincón. El y Candy la buscarían en las calles, no podían perder tiempo. También Rudy se unió a la búsqueda mientras Susana se quedaba en casa por si la niña decidía regresar. Lo cual era casi imposible.

-Si tú fueras Rebeca – Le pregunto Terrence - ¿A dónde irías?

-Bueno, supongo que buscaría la manera de volver a Chicago – Se miraron en silencio.

-La estación de tren – Comentaron al unísono

-Pero en Nueva York hay dos estaciones – Indico Rudolf – La nueva y la vieja

-Tu iras a la vieja estación – Dijo Terrence – hay menos gente ahí, Candy y yo iremos a la nueva.

Cuando abordaron el auto Terrence le tomo una de sus manos.

-Estará bien Candy - Candy agradeció el gesto en silencio. Realmente necesitaba apoyo moral en tas difíciles momentos.

Pronto ambos automóviles tomaron camino por diferentes direcciones. Necesitaban encontrar a Becky antes de que hubiera algo que lamentar…

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

**CANCION DE CUNA**

**CAPITULO 09**

**EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA**

La noche había caído ya y Becky a pesar de haber caminado tanto a trabes de las largas calles vacías no había dado con la estación de trenes. La niña se encontró a si misma, pensando que tal vez haber huido de casa no había sido tan buena idea. Ahora estaba sola y con frío. Tenia sueño y estaba cansada de tanto caminar. Lo que ella no sabia es que la estación de trenes estaba a tan solo tres cuadras de donde se encontraba, pero dicen que el que no sabe es como el que no ve.

Así pues la pequeña niña desconsolada, tomo a su nuevo amiguito a quien prontamente le puso Duch y lo acurruco junto a ella en una de las bancas vacías del minúsculo parkesillo donde se encontraba.

El animalito se dejo querer mientras la niña lo abrazaba fuertemente tratando de evitar el frío de la noche. ¿Por qué no había pensado en llevar frazadas consigo? Miro hacia el cielo azul, que en ese momento estaba iluminado por una gran multitud de estrellas.

Una lagrimilla asomo en sus ojos. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su mami! Pero muy a su pesar los bellos ojos de ella se iban difuminando de su memoria! No quería olvidarla, hizo el intento de recordar a su difunto padre… Nada.

Del hombre que le había dado la vida, recordaba su sonora risa retumbando en las habitaciones. Pero sus ojos, su rostro y su voz, no podía recordarla por más que quisiera. La niñita comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

No quería olvidar también a mami, no no quería.

Habían llegado hasta la estación en tan solo 20 minutos, las maravillas que un auto podía hacer en tan urgentes situaciones nunca dejaría de agradecerlas. Durante el camino a la estación un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba ni siquiera respirar. El hombre junto a ella le tomaba la mano dando ligeros apretoncitos asegurándole que la niña estaría bien, no había que perder la esperanza.

Pero para una madre que ha perdido a su hija y ha perdido además, la oportunidad mas palpable de recuperarla, aquello no era suficiente. Abrió la ventanilla de su lado, esperando que el viento frío se llevara sus penas. Nada.

Sus penas seguían allí, ese sórdido dolor encajado en su pecho tampoco desapareció y los ojos verdes tomaron otro matiz. La humedad que sintió en sus mejillas fue prueba innegable de que estaba llorando. Escucho la suave voz varonil llamarla con dulzura.

Las palabras animadoras que el le daba eran un valioso tesoro en tan amargos momentos. Cuanto hubiera deseado escuchar esas palabras esperanzadoras durante el tiempo en que no sabía absolutamente de Becky. Terry era pues en ese momento su apoyo mas firme, y en realidad, el único.

Para Terry verla llorar en silencio era una tortura aun mayor, ahora el sufría por ella, por Becky y por su propio corazón. Estaba realmente preocupado por la niña, pero se decía que no podía desmoronarse ahora, no ahora que sabia que Candy estaba viva aunque no entera.

El saber que la joven mujer estaba viva fue el más dulce medicamento para sus dolores. ¿Qué había sentido al verla en sus brazos noches atrás? El nunca lo sabría. Lo único que podía saber era que ese sentimiento de sentir a la esperanza volver al cuerpo era sin duda la más maravillosa. El hombre no puede darse el Lujo de perder la esperanza, pues es lo que al final le mantiene vivo y luchando por un sueño. Y el sueño de Terrence era volver a ver a la madre de Becky.

La había amado en secreto por tantos años que ahora, aquí, le parecía increíble todo lo que estaba sucediendo. "Nuestro amor estaba escrito" se dijo. Pues pese a todas las calamidades ellos siempre terminaban encontrándose, sin que uno u otro lo planeara, sus caminos se cruzaban una y otra vez. Ahora en mas no había que los separara, el sabia tiempo atrás que Candy se había casado y la noticia había sido un golpe demasiado terrible para soportar, ¿Pero acaso no tenia ella derecho de hacer su vida? ¿No se habían prometido acaso ser felices?

Elisa había hecho su jugada, al enviar aquella misiva, sin embargo los resultados no fueron los que ella había esperado, pues en vez de odiarla como ella quería, el joven había terminado amándola aun mas, anhelándola aun más. Había tratado de entregarse completamente a su mujer, pero aquello había sido inútil y con el tiempo los resultados no pudieron haber sido peores.

De la niña, el no tenia conocimiento alguno. Ni siquiera sabia que Candy fuera madre, aunque lo sospechaba y que esa hija fuera Becky era ahora su mayor consuelo, era lo mas lógico amar a la niña tanto como a la madre. Era el sendero de la vida, se dijo Terrence, a veces espigado y cuando uno piensa que el camino a llegado a su fin, tal vez uno pueda descubrir que todavía hay senderos que no se han recorrido.

La nueva estación de trenes apareció ante sus ojos, los faroles que la rodeaban iluminaban ampliamente el lugar, sin dejar a duda donde estaban. Cuando Terry estacionó el auto, Candy bajo de un salto y hecho a correr hacia el edificio. El hombre la siguió de cerca.

-Becky – La gente al pasar miraba a Candy como quien mira a una loca.

Pero aquello ni siquiera fue notado por la joven mujer.

Terrence también empezó a dar voces.

Terrence tuvo la idea de pedir ayuda a los guardias de la estación, les hablo de una niñita que se había extraviado, así que, los tres guardias de turno empezaron a buscar también.

La buscaron hasta desfallecer, en cada rincón del enorme lugar, en baños, en bancas y la sala de espera. Preguntaron a tantos como podían, pero nadie había visto a Becky. Terrence se subió a cada tren que iba a Chicago, incluso reviso los vagones donde solo encontró a gente indigente que subía como polizonte. Nada!

-Señor – dijo uno de los guardias – Yo creo que la niña debió haber salido de la estación. Una niña pequeña como ella no hubiera pasado desapercibida. Terrence miro a Candy quien estaba repentinamente pálida.

-Por favor – Terrence saco una libretita y una pluma del bolsillo – Este es el teléfono de mi casa si saben algo, llámenos. Candy se dejo caer desfallecida en una de las bancas mientras miraba sin aliento como los tres guardias se retiraban cabizbajos.

-La encontraremos – Le dijo Terrence tomándola fuertemente de la mano. ¡Se que esta bien!

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Es tan pequeña, tan vulnerable y esta afuera, sola y asustada. – Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

-Rebeca ya paso por esto una vez… y se las ingenio muy bien. Confía en tu hija – Le dijo el plantándose frente a ella y obligándola o verlo a los ojos. La mujer se abrazo a su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Rudolf había intentado con la misma técnica de Terrence, varios hombre le habían ayudado a buscar a la niña, con los mismos resultados. Dio la búsqueda por concluida y se dispuso a regresar a casa de su novia, con la cual mantenía una relación en supuesto secreto.

Al llegar a la casa, solo pudo ver una habitación con la luz prendida. La de Becky.

El hombre subió por los escalones de la gran casa no sabia que esperar al llegar allí, tal vez habían encontrado a Rebeca o tal vez no. Sin embargo lo que encontró le conmovió lo más profundo de su corazón. Susana lloraba recostada en la cama de la niña.

-Susana ¿Te sientes bien? – El hombre se acerco a ella discretamente.

-¿Cómo puedo sentirme bien, cuando Becky esta allá afuera y todo es por mi culpa? – Las lágrimas afloraban por sus ojos.

-¡¡Susana, cálmate!!

-¿Y si algo llega a pasarle? Será todo culpa mía.

-La madre de Becky y Terry están buscándola, tal vez ellos den con la niña.

-Van a quitármela – Grito Susana en medio de su llanto – Voy a perder a Becky!!

-Ella es su madre, Susana. No podemos cambiar eso.

-Pero yo la he tenido los últimos 6 meses. No pensé que la perdería nunca, el juez me la dio. Me dio su custodia. No es justo!!

-Ya tendremos nuestros propios hijos, déjala ir… Déjala ser feliz. Olvídate de ellos. – El hombre abrazo tiernamente a su prometida que seguía llorando sin nada que pudiera darle consuelo.

Los sentimientos maternales de Susana hacia la niña eran tan verdaderos como su propia esterilidad.

No habían podido conseguir nada, Candy y Terry regresaban con la vista empañada y los ánimos por los suelos. Se decidieron por regresar despacio y así fue. Tardaron cerca de 20 minutos en regresar dos cuadras. Pues revisaban cada punto a la redonda, con la esperanza de encontrar a Becky en camino. Tal vez la niña se había tardado, o tal vez no había tomado esa ruta, o incluso, solo tal vez Rudolf la había encontrado en la otra estación. Sin embargo como cualquiera de las opciones no era una certeza decidieron buscar por cualquier camino accesible de la niña. Pronto pasaron por el parkesillo y el corazón de Candice latió fuertemente.

-¡¡Detén el auto!! – Exclamo alterada. Terrence piso fondo el freno.

-¿Qué sucede? – La muchacha se bajo sin contestar la pregunta, camino hacia los columpios del lugar. Nada. Todo estaba vacío.

Eran alrededor de la 1.00 de la madrugada y llevaban buscándola desde las 7.00 de la tarde, con la cara desencajada, el cabello despeinado, Candy se paro inmóvil frente al juego para niños, parecía un fantasma en medio de la noche. La luna ilumino el cielo y la frágil figura de una mujer adulta conmovió a Terrence. Se acerco a ella. Estaban allí mirándose el uno al otro, consolándose el uno al otro solo con sus miradas. Y en medio de ese extraño momento el llamado de una dulce vocecita llamo su atención.

-¡¡Becky!! - Ambos adultos giraron hacia la dirección del sonido. Un bultito encantador estaba hecho ovillo sobre una de las bancas del parke.

La niña se había cobijado con unos periódicos y su colchón eran unos cartones viejos. Un cachorro igual de indefenso le hacia compañía. ¡¡No podía creerlo! Era Becky, su Becky!!! La niña dormía placidamente y ella ni siquiera podía moverse para tocarla, trato de caminar hacia la niña pero sus torpes pies entumecidos solo lograron hacerla tropezar y caer. Terry la sostuvo en el aire.

-¡¡Mami!! – Volvió a llamarla la niña en su dulce voz. Candy se acerco a ella temerosa de estar en un sueño. Todo aquello había sucedido en un par de segundos. Las lágrimas que emanaban del rostro de Candy, eran ahora de felicidad y la rubia se pregunto como es que uno podía pasar de la más inmensa desolación a la más inmensa alegría. Se sentó junto a la niña, en aquella fría banca de parke.

-Becky – La llamo con Ternura. Terrence estaba parado muy cerca de ellas. Observando la escena embelezado. - ¡¡Becky!! - Volvió a llamar Candy con la voz ahogada por el llanto. La niña abrió los ojos lentamente.

Estas aquí, ¡Si aquí conmigo!

Tu dulzura la recuerdo, cuan familiar me es tu sonrisa

Si…Cuanta alegría siento de que estas aquí

De nuevo en mi vida, y se que te quiero

Y se que te amo, que te añoro y te recuerdo

¿Qué era aquello que miraba? Un rostro blanco, pecoso y ojos verdes adornándolo, esos rizos en su frente. Esa sonrisa maravillosa, esa expresión aliviada. ¡Era mami! ¡Si era mami! ¿Pero era un sueño? ¿La realidad era tan hermosa? Todo en la vida es posible.

-¿Mami?? – La niña la miro en silencio y cuando su mente inocente y joven alcanzo a comprender que su madre estaba allí frente a ella. Le fue imposible no gritar por ese adjetivo que tanto amaba. ¡¡Mama!! ¡¡Mami!! ¡¡Eres tu, mi mami!!

La niña se arrojo a los brazos de la mujer, llorando y riendo de felicidad. Terrence no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un par de lagrimillas. Trato de disimular su alegría poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro. Sin embargo nadie había allí, además de ellos tres que pudiera avergonzarlo. Candy lloraba, Becky lloraba y Terry lloraba.

Te pensé perdida para siempre,

Te creí olvidada por el tiempo

Un juego cruel del destino, un atroz acto de venganza

Pero estas aquí, aquí conmigo

-¡Mami te extrañe! – Le dijo la niña después de que se separaron - ¿Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi!

-Oh mi Becky, claro que no, siempre estuve pensando en ti – Candy la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

-He estado en camino desde el día en que te apartaron de mi cariño. Pero ya jamás volveremos a separarnos. Ahora estamos juntas. .

Y no nos separaremos

y ya nunca más nos dejaremos

Viviremos siempre juntos, con el afán del amor eterno

Y no podremos olvidarnos porque tu amor esta conmigo

Porque estas aquí, aquí conmigo,

Aquí conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Mariposa

Fue entonces que la niña giro su cabeza y noto la presencia masculina que no se había atrevido a interrumpir un momento tan íntimo.

-¡¡Señor Grandchester!! – La niña grito de la emoción. El hombre se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Querida Becky nos has pegado un buen susto.

-Gracias señor Grandchester – Terry la miro confundido – Gracias por traerme a mi mama. - Candy la miro gustosa y la niña abrazo a ambos adultos.

-Gracias Dios, por regresarme a mi mami, y por darme al señor Grandchester – Dijo Becky en un susurro, pero no lo demasiado bajo para que no fuera escuchado por los adultos.

Muy pronto Duch se unió a la conmovedora reunión ladrando alegremente y moviendo la cola.

-¿Y este amiguito? – Pregunto Terrence mirando al cachorro que le ladraba juguetonamente.

-¡Este es Duch! – Anuncio alegremente Becky – Mama ¿Puedo quedármelo? - Y como su madre no estaba en condiciones de negarle nada la niña pudo tener la mascota sin más preámbulo.

Después de todo aquello y una vez que las cosas se calmaron, Terrence sugirió ir a casa. Candy le pidió que la llevara al apartamento que estaba alquilando.

Pero terrence pronto la convenció de ir mejor su propia casa, que estaba en el corazón de Manhatan. La niña secundo la idea de Terry y no hubo más discusión después de eso. Puesto que Candy sabía lo incomodo que podía llegar a ser el pequeño lugarcito donde estaba viviendo. Sin embargo si fueron a recoger las pertenencias de Candy.

En cuanto Terry llego al lugar, una horrible tristeza se apodero de su pecho, el barrio era uno de los mas pobres y el apartamento era tan deprimente que no le cupo duda porque había enfermado Candy.

Una de las ventanas no tenia cristal para proteger a los habitantes del frió, la calefacción ni siquiera servia y cuando abrió el grifo del agua el lodo sucio termino por convencerlo que Candy y Rebeca debían ir con el. El mal olor del drenaje en el baño hizo que pusiera cara de disgusto, Candy ya ni siquiera lo percibía. Terrence le ayudo a poner sus cosas en la maleta y tomando la niña en un brazo y la valija de Candy en el brazo desocupado salieron inmediatamente del lugar.

La diferencia fue palpable para Candy cuando llegaron al departamento de Terrence, en un lujoso apartado de Nueva York.

-Están en su casa –Aseguro Terry al abrir la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Terry, no se que hubiera pasado si tu no…

-Esta bien – Dijo el encogiendo el hombro – No hay nada que agradecer. Por favor están en su casa. En la nevera hay algo de comida. Sírvanse lo que deseen. - La niña que le tenía más confianza pronto brinco de dos en dos hasta la nevera. De donde tomo toda la fruta que quiso.

-Terry ¿no vas a llamar a Susana para decirle que Becky esta bien?

-No – Dijo el tomando una manzana que la niña le ofrecía. – terry lo miro con ojos endurecidos. – No me mires así Candy, además, fue culpa de ella que la niña se perdiera. No pienso tranquilizarla que sufra por la noche.

-Eso no esta bien Terry - Candy se lo dijo en un susurro tratando de evitar que la niña se enterara – Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo.

-Bien, supongo que tienes el numero de teléfono – El hombre sonrió triunfal y la mujer opto por otra técnica.

-Si no le dices a Susana que todo esta bien, yo no podré dormir pensando en la mal que debe sentirse.

-¡Esta bien! – Dijo el dándose por vencido al fin. - La llamare.

Candy se sentó en el enorme suave y mullido sillón que adornaba la estancia de la casa de Terry. La niña se acomodo muy presta en su regazo y Duch se hecho a sus pies. La niña no tardo en dormirse y mientras Terrence hablaba, Candy también se durmió.

Lo que el hombre vio cuando regreso a la sala fue su más anhelado sueño. Una familia que amar. Primero tomo a Becky con cuidado para no despertarla a ella o a su madre y la acomodo en la habitación que había dispuesto para ella. Después volvió por la madre de la niña, y la acomodo junto a su hija. Luego el también se fue a la cama, a su propia recamara.

Era muy temprano cuando Candy despertó, sintió su brazo entumecido y un ligero peso sobre su estomago. Felizmente supo de lo que se trataba, la pequeña le había subido las piernas encima. Típico de Becky y su cabeza estaba recargada en su brazo. Suspiro aliviada, después de lavarse la boca y cambiarse de ropa salio de la habitación. Terry estaba sentado en el comedor, con Duch a sus pies, el periódico en mano y un jugo en la mesa.

-Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien? – Pregunto el con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bastante bien! – Dijo sentándose a la mesa junto a el, mientras el le servia un poco de jugo.

-Mas tarde iremos a desayunar fuera – comento el hombre. Mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, no queremos ser una incomodidad. Siento que no te he agradecido apropiadamente todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, No se como podría pagarte por todo. .

-Eso ya lo has hecho. Estuviste conmigo cuando mas necesitaba de alguien. Y por supuesto que no es ninguna incomodidad, yo quiero a Becky y para mi tenerlas a ambas es un placer más que nada. – Miro la sonrisa de Candy, así se animo a decir el resto – Yo quería – Se puso repentinamente nervioso – Quería, Candy quiero ayudarte en todo lo posible y lo que ha pasado con Becky no puede quedarse así. Hoy temprano contrate un par de investigadores. Vamos a hacer que ese maldito de Neel Legan pague por lo que te hizo.

-Terry!! Gracias por todo de nuevo – Le tomo una mano.

-También quería – Carraspeo con nerviosismo – Pedirte, no mas bien suplicarte, Candy, que aceptes pasar unos días en mi hacienda.

-¿Hacienda? – Candy lo miro sorprendido.

-Candy… Tanto Rebeca como tu necesitan un descanso, tu has pasado por momentos tan amargos desde que te separaste de Becky y Becky por su parte también ha estado tensa, creo que les vendría bien una buenas vacaciones. – Candy suspiro hondo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Tengo una hermosa granja a las afueras de la ciudad, hay un riachuelo que pasa por la propiedad y es bastante agradable estar allí. Me gustaría estar con ustedes, si no te molesta.

-¿Cómo podría molestarme? Tú eres mi salvavidas en medio del agua tempestuosa… Nos encantaría – Dijo Candy tomando una de sus manos. La cual soltó inmediatamente cuando escucho la traviesa risilla de Becky que miraba la escena sin hacer ruido.

-Mama… - la niña hablo a boca de jarrón - ¿Puede el señor Grandchester ser mi papa? - candy se puso roja como tomate. Terrence en cambio rió picadamente y luego añadió.

-Si Candy ¿puedo? - pero la rubia no contesto nada y se alejo para hacer las maletas.

Esa mañana el trío se dirigió, primero a desayunar en un ameno restaurante y luego a pasear por la ciudad, el resultado de esto había sido muchos y deferentes vestidos para Candy y Becky. Cada vez que Terrence quería comprar la ropa, Candy se negaba pero Becky aceptaba el regalo con mucho animo. Terrence alegaba que para el aquello era cosa de nada y Candice aceptaba un poco abochornada los presentes.

Muy por la tarde salieron rumbo al rancho de Terrence, después de que el hombre hizo sus arreglos con los detectives y se comunicara con el hombre que Candy había contratado.

Sin embargo antes de partir rumbo a la propiedad de Terrence, la de ojos verdes se empeño en ir con Susana, quería agradecer los cuidados dados a su hija.

La mujer miraba a la niña con el rostro compungido. La verdad era que se había encariñado con Becky y el hecho de perderla era un golpe muy duro. La despedida no fue muy sentimental que digamos, pues aunque Susana lloro, la niña solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y trepo al auto junto a Terrence.

Candy se disculpo por la pequeña y agradeció a la mujer todo lo hecho por su hijita, para después reunirse con su familia.

Nunca un viaje fue tan agradable. El sol en el horizonte se hundió en la tierra, como solía decir Becky. Y los tres viajeros unidos por los sentimientos que albergaban dieron fin a un amargo periodo en sus vidas para seguir su camino al castillo de la felicidad.

Fin

Notas de la autora:

¿Fin? No me lo puedo creer. Bueno chicas espero que este final haya llenado sus expectativas. Pero no crean que aquí acabo la historia, todavía falta un epilogo que les entregare después.

Por cierto espero les haya gustado el poema que hice especialmente para este fic, hacia años que no escribía un poema así que me disculpo de antemano si no esta bien escrito.

Bueno pues besos a todos y nos vemos en otra….

Mariposa


End file.
